Edge of War (Attack of the Clones)
by KaitiJo
Summary: AotC AU: The galaxy races to war even as Obi-Wan and Analise are planning their wedding. Threats on both Analise and newly returned Senator Padme Amidala force Anakin to take his sister and not-so-secret crush into hiding while Obi-Wan searches for answers to protect his loved ones. Love blossoms and grows even as darkness inches closer, spelling doom.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Here it is the first chapter For Edge of War my Attack of the Clones AU! Some lines will be from the the movie, but others will be changed a little to match the tone. Yes to Arbiteramari who left a review asking about Anakin and Padme. They will be getting together. It's kind of funny how both twins went for older people;) Also Arbiteramari I'm sorry I made you cry.**

 **Here we go!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue**

She was no pilot.

At least she was no fighter pilot. She was far more at ease flying her sleek and fast diplomatic shuttle. A miniature of the one she was flying protection duty for.

Silver polished to a high shine. It was seemingly weak protection for the high-ranking personage within. A woman whose voice could be heard over the drums of war calling for cool heads and calm and peace.

Such a voice carrying a message of anti-war, anti-corruption had created a target on the Senator's back. She loathed the protection everyone insisted she have because of the target. Over her objections though it was always forced upon her.

The Senator could fight and limit the protection though. She had fought and won this fight limiting those who traveled with her to the pilot and co-pilot of the ship, a pair of bodyguards, and the two starfighters that flew escort. One of which was her.

When she was flying her shuttle space seemed distant. Further away even as she flew among the stars. In the fighter it looked closer, scarier. It even looked colder than what she had once told a young boy it was.

A boy. He too had flown a Naboo Starfighter. Not as a peaceful guardian on the way to the center of the galactic government. He had flown his fighter into battle.

Fierce, fast, and hot battle. Laser had flown at him with crackling aim. At one point he had been forced to land in the hanger of the droid control ship that hovered in the space over Naboo. Yet he had regarded the deadly battle over the lovely planet as no more dangerous than the podraces he would take part in; racing across the desert as Tuskins took pot-shots at his pod or other racers tried to take him out.

Her thoughts drifted often to the boy. Only he was no longer a boy whose hopes had run high. Now he was a man. A handsome young man strong and tall. A warrior who risked his life to protect others on a regular basis.

It wasn't hard to catch glimpses of him though she had not actually seen him since the ceremony after the Battle of Naboo ten standard years ago. He apperaed often enough on the Holonet News. It seemed that the Jedi were often on the news as they changed their Code and took a more active part in the galaxy.

He would be there, in those slightly fuzzy clips standing behind his Master and Master's Master. The very image of what others thought a Senior Padawan of the Jedi Order should be. Power visibly stirring just below the surface with an outward appearance of peace and calm.

By the young man's side on those newscasts was another Padawan. A young woman who always looked as though she was always trying to hide from the cameras. Her head was kept down, her hood usually up.

Unlike the young man, the young woman was smaller and timid. Not the image of a Senior Padawan, more like that a shy and noble maiden.

The pair stood so close. He always in front and protective of her while their Masters did the talking. Always so loving and gentle with her. As if...It couldn't be, but the Order had changed their rules about relationships, attachments. It could be...Might be...

She shook her head. She couldn't let herself think like that. Even if he felt the same way that she often thought she felt about him, it would be hard to work out such a relationship if not impossible. Their lives and duty pulled them too often in two very separate directions. She could wish, daydream; but in the end she knew it was an impossible wish. An unreachable dream.

 _"Begin descent to Coruscant. Just like we practiced."_ The voice broke over her com and she quickly shook any lingering thoughts of him out of her head. She need to be on top of her game.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though it wasn't technically solid ground, she had never been so happier to have something under her feet rather than the metal floor of a starfighter. She stayed close by the ladder long enough to make sure that her astromach had been lowered out of his socket. She smiled as he beeped in binary, happily rocking back and forth on his struts.

Captian Gregar Typho approached her, pulling his helmet off his head. She wondered for a short moment if only having one eye made it harder for him to fly his fighter. She shook her head again and left her helmet on.

The pair turned to face the ship that had landed and lowered it's ramp to allow it's VIP passenger to disembark. Captian Typho chuckled as he turned to his fellow fighter pilot. "Guess there was nothing to worry about."

She nodded, but couldn't relax. The threats against the Senator had been so mean, so cruel and bloodthirsty. Could it really had been that easy for them to travel from Naboo to Coruscant? Could the threats have been nothing more than grandstanding?

Taking a breath she decided that she could relax. The trip could be the easy part...

KAAABOOMMM!

Loud, thunderous, echoing booms.

Hot, searing, bright, fire.

Sharp, stabbing, piercing bolts or metal sheared free from the ship flew through the air.

She and Typho fell to the ground as shock-waves rocked the private landing platform that had been reserved for their use. The astromech chattered and beeped in panic, locking himself down so that he couldn't be knocked over.

Within moments she was on her feet again, running to the remains of the ship. There were three bodies. Two were bodyguards, too far gone for her to help. She know that the pilots inside were dead. Gone forever.

She rolled the third body over. The mangled, broken, bloody mess of a body. A friend near and dear to her. More than a friend. A sister. So alike in looks that they could pass for sisters and dressed similar others could not tell them apart. She yanked the helmet from her head, not caring where it fell as she tossed it away.

"Corde!" Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my Lady..." Corde's voice was wheezing, gasping as blood filled her lungs. Life fast leaving her eyes. Corde gave a last little smile. Sad that she had been unable to completely fulfill her duty, but happy that at least her friend and Lady was for the moment safe. The villains had not won this round.

Corde went limp. Life gone. Typho rushed to her side as the platform began to crawl with guards and police.

"My Lady, there's still danger to you here." He rested a brotherly hand on her back, urging her to stand. She felt empty, lost. This shouldn't have happened. Blood smeared her flight suit, but she didn't care.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is very important. Corde did her duty. Now you must do yours."

Duty. It was starting to become a hated word. Duty was a chain that kept her locked down. That forced others to loose their lives in protecting her. She hated duty. She wish she could run away from it.

But she had never been one to run.

Typho started to move away, nodding to the astromach to follow them. He paused when he realized that she wasn't following him. That she still stood shocked, cold and still next to the body of her friend.

"Senator Amidala!" His sharp tone got her attention and slowly she turned, allowing Typho to hustle her away.

There would be little time to mourn the death of her friend and bodyguard for Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. She had a job to do. One that needed to be done in order to keep the galaxy at peace.

If only the cost wasn't so high.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows:)**

 **Apologies in advance if this moves slow.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn sighed as he stepped out onto one of the landing platforms that served the Jedi Temple. He carefully balanced a cloak on one arm while pulling up the hood of his own.

Usually the weather on the city-planet was clear and balmy. Run on a perfectly timed cycle by a series of high-tech weather stations in orbit within the atmosphere. Today though according to the alert the news had blasted out a few of the stations were down. The results was that the uncontrolled weather had turned cloudy, cool, and windy. At times rain fell.

'The perfect weather for an assassination attempt' he mused to himself. News and gossip traveled fast, even on a planet packed with billions of beings all different species speaking different languages.

Qui-Gon's heart went out to Senator Amidala. She had lost not only her protectors, but friends in the attempt. He prayed that the Force would see her through the trying and tough time.

He could still see her in his mind. A teenager elected to be a planet's queen and was forced into the middle of a crisis that would have broken lesser men. The invasion of her planet and the threat of enslavement for her people. She was fiery, stubborn, and feisty. Refusing to be sidelined and safe when she could be in the thick of things.

Now the teenage queen was a senator and she was still just as fiery and feisty as she had been before.

'Speaking of feisty.' His gaze had spotted a figure standing as close as she could get to the landing zone for the somewhat battered ship that was coming in without being in danger. The wind blew around her, lifting up and tangling its hidden fingers in her mass of sandy-blonde curls and waves. Of course she had forgotten her cloak in her haste to get out in the open air. Instead her arms were wrapped around herself as scant protection from the chill air that wrapped around her.

Qui-Gon heaved another sigh and lifted his eyes to the sky. He should have known that as soon as he left her without supervision that she would take off for the landing platform. They were coming back today and she would not want to wait inside for them. Even when she had just been released from the Healer's Wing a standard week ago.

"You should be inside where it is warm." Analise Skywalker looked up at the gently scolding voice as someone came around to stand in front of her. She smiled as her Master adoptive father settled her cloak around her shoulders and brought up the hood to frame her face. "You don't want to get in trouble with Che do you?"

"Master Che wouldn't be mad at me Da. You're the one she'll yell at." There was an impish smile, a twinkling in her eyes that were identical to the ones her twin often wore. She was the quieter of the pair, the timid and shy one where her brother was louder, outgoing and at times reckless. "Besides," The twinkle and smile fell away to be replaced by longing and sadness, "I couldn't wait any longer to see them. Not when I was suppose to have gone with them."

The Grey Master smiled sadly and stepped to the side, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of her hood. The ship's landing gear were engaged and it was slowly falling to the platform.

It was true. Analise was suppose to have gone with them, but plans had been forced to change.

'Pointless dinner!' Qui-Gon cursed in his mind before releasing his feelings into the Force. The Chancellor had ordered that the twins attend a fancy dinner in honor of some big-wig that Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda wanted to impress. One who might be able to halt the march to war. What bigger impression was there than a pair of Jedi twins?

The Force had been with them that night. It was the Force that had kept Analise from drinking too much of the wine she had been offered because she hadn't liked the taste. It was the Force that had sent Analise into an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients in the wine. It was the Force that had sent her twin racing to her side and keeping her stable until help arrived. It was the Force that kept them from loosing Analise to poision that night.

He cursed again even as the landing ramp lowered. As a father he wanted to take Analise and lock her away in some hidden tower until the threats on her life had ended. As a Jedi he knew such a thing was not possible; it went against even their updated Code and rules.

"Analise!"

"Anakin!"

A young man bounded down the ramp and Analise ran to greet him. Anakin Skywalker picked his sister up in his arms and spun around quick and dizzying. Analise giggled, clinging to her taller twin, her hood falling back from her face.

The Force sang as it always did when the twins were together. The ripples raced out across the Bonds and even beyond them. Suddenly the sky didn't seem as cloudy, the air not as gloomy.

"How was Ansion?"

"Interesting. How was the Healer's Wing?"

"The same. You know it never changes. Where is he?"

"He's coming Analise don't worry." Anakin spun her around again. "I knew that if I didn't get out first I wouldn't see you for hours." He rolled his eyes. "The two of you would be in your own lovey-dovey world until late-meal."

"We are planning a wedding Anakin." She gently pinched his nose, giggling when he crossed the sky-blue eyes that perfectly matched hers. "Of course we would want to be together without my annoying older brother or baby sister tagging along."

"Annoying we are, hmmm?"

"At times very." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. The twins were adults, Senior Padawans to boot and they still acted no older than twelve at times. Throw their so-called baby sister into the mix at just the right moment and it could be chaos.

"Speaking of baby sister, where is she?"

"Classes of course."

"Anakin please put your sister down. She is still healing."

"Yes Master." Anakin kissed his sister's cheek then set her down on the ground before moving to greet Qui-Gon, bowing. "Master Da."

"Imp." The two embraced then moved away to give the couple some sort of privacy.

The pair stepped up to each other, almost shyly before falling into each other's arms. Obi-Wan Kenobi buried his face in her hair, wrapping his Force Signature around Analise. She reached out with her own Force Signature, squeezing his. They flooded their Bond with their longing, love, even hints of desire that they still did not speak of aloud.

 _I've missed you so much my Moonbeam._

 _As have I Ben._

 _You should be inside_ Obi-Wan gently scolded the young woman, pulling up her hood so that it once again framed her face. He let his hands linger, cupping her face. Analise blushed, turning her face to the right so she could nuzzle his warm hand.

 _Da has already scolded me Ben. Besides I couldn't wait to see you anymore._

 _A Jedi is not impatient._

 _A betrothed is. Espcially when she wasn't able to go with him to keep him safe._

 _There was little danger Analise and we were able to halt another planet falling to the Separatists._

"The Council has given you both a day off to relax." Obi-Wan pulled back further from Analise, sliding his arms down her arms until he took one of her hands in his. He bowed to Qui-Gon. "Another matter has come up that requires their attention."

"Another matter Master?" Obi-Wan bowed in greeting. The older man nodded and the four moved inside through the hanger and into the Temple. Analise slipped her hand from Obi-Wan's grasp, stepping back so that she was just behind Qui-Gon's right side. Anakin stood by her side just behind Obi-Wan's left side.

Both moaned the loss of the other. They were so close, but in the formal setting of the Temple halls, they could not reach out to touch except through their Bond. "A meeting...Chancellor Palpatine has called for a meeting in his office for a few of the Masters. Among them is Da and as his Padawan I will be going."

"What?" Anakin reached out and grabbed his sister's wrist. "What do you mean you'll be going? Da!"

"It can't be helped Anakin. As my Padawan she must go with me."

"But she was sick Master." Obi-Wan glanced at Analise whose head was down. "She shouldn't be..."

"But I am well now and there is no excuse for me not to go."

"But he helped Dooku kidnap you...He could be Si...!" Qui-Gon held up his hand for the two younger men to silence themselves.

"We have no proof. We need solid proof before we can make any move against him. Remember the Sith want to destroy us..."

"And if we make a move without proof it could only add strength the anti-Jedi movement." Analise rubbed her forehead, feeling the start of a headache. Obi-Wan immediately reached out through their Bond, sending pluses of soothing, healing, using invisible fingers to massage the soft forehead.

Anakin sighed and released the urge to kick a wall into the Force. "At least we have the FoJ." Qui-Gon nodded and tugged his beard.

"Yes. I talked to Senator Organa. We'll be holding another meeting in a few days."

"What is it Da?"

"I think that maybe I will message him and ask that he invite Senator Amidala to join."

"Padme's here?" Analise giggled at the look on her twin's face. Excitement, longing, nerves all mixed together. It would be nice to tease him about Padme with as much as he teased her about Obi-Wan.

"Yes for the military defense vote...Only her visit did not start off well."

"What happened?" Analise wrapped a hand around her brother's wrist. She could feel the tension and anger already bubbling off of him.

"Come," Qui-Gon gestured. "We'll talk in our quarters. I may not have visions, but even I know that the tides are changing."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two**

Padme scrubbed her hands against her dress. It was still hard to believe that Corde was gone. the victim of an assassination attempt and she hadn't even been the intended target.

Fancy words of sorrow could be said. Could be spoken to her. Loud words, long speeches being spewed forth by faces meant to look sad and upset. Devastated at the loss of a young woman.

Empty words. Hollow words. Coming forth from mouths that belonged for the most part to empty, hollow beings more concerned with appearances than actual feelings.

She didn't understand how some of her fellow Senators could view those in the employment with so little care. As though their droids, servants, and bodyguards; even the Representatives from their own planet were simply there. Decor able to be changed as the tide changed.

If one bodyguard died protecting the Senator in their charge, what did it matter? There was always another one waiting in the wings. Ready to step up and receive the honor of serving their planet. With their life if need be.

She could still see it when she closed her eyes. Could still see the ship exploding. See the bodies flying as the fire and splitting metal pushed them from the ramp. She could still see the broken bodies of the bodyguards who had been with Corde. She could still see Corde's own broken body. Could still feel the life slipping through her fingers as it fled Corde. The light fading fast from her eyes.

Fire.

Blood.

Death.

Destruction.

"My Lady?" Padme shook herself free from her morbid thoughts. Dorme, the sole handmaiden she permitted herself hovered nearby. Concern written all over her face as she studied the young senator. "My Lady no one would blame you if you would chose to cancel the rest of your appointments for the day."

"No! No thank you Dorme. This vote could change the very fabric of the government. How future conflicts are resolved either with diplomacy or with war. The meetings I have lined up are important if we wish to halt the path that makes it easier to declare war with each declaration. Corde did not give up her life so that I would sit back and do nothing!" Padme sighed, then took a deep breath. It took a lot for her to loose the control she had perfected over the years in her political career. "I must fight in the Senate to save peace and the Republic that we hold dear."

Dorme released a sigh of her own. She slightly older than Padme and was possessed of a true mothering nature. The urge to fuss and pamper and mother went unanswered in her service to Naboo. Padme would only accept the most barest of fussing.

Padme's strong, independent nature pretty much canceled out any urge she might have to accept any mothering Dorme might offer aside from some help in dressing or a hug now and then. She was still too new for the Senate stage and did not want to do anything that might make appear weak to those ready to pounce on sign that she was not strong enough to handle the cut-throat world of high-stakes politics.

Besides were Padme was honest with herself, she would rather be the one doing the mothering rather than receiving any mothering.

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan is here to talk to you."

"Oh?" Padme bit her lip as she thought. She wasn't suppose to met with him until tomorrow with the rest of the Loyalist Committee before they went in for a meeting with the Chancellor. What could he be here to talk about? "Let him come in."

"Yes My Lady." Dorme turned away to answer the door and allow the Senator from Alderaan to enter. Padme moved to the neat little seating arrangement around one wall. This wasn't a formal meeting so there was no need to be formal. Besides she counted him as one of her closet friends since her first appearance as a Senator.

"Padme, I am so sorry to have heard about Corde." Bail Organa swept into the room. Padme smiled as he took her hands, clear and true sympathy and sadness at her loss echoing in his eyes. There was no need to fear that Bail might be faking it so that later he could stab her in the back. At times Padme wondered what Bail was even doing in the Senate. Then he would deliver a passionate speech which held some sort of magic because after he spoke even his opponents would vote on his side. "How are you?"

"There is no better distraction than work Senator Organa as I am sure you know. The memory of Corde will keep me strong as we fight this Military Creation Act and defeat it." She gestured to the couch and both Senators took a seat. "But I have a feeling that you are not to talk about the threat to our peace."

"You know me as well as my own wife" Bail said laughing. Padme smiled and laughed softly with him. She, and thousands of other females would readily admit that Bail was one of the most handsome human males that ever walked the halls of the Senate. The truth of the matter though was that Bail was hopelessly in love with and devoted to his wife who remained on Alderaan running the government there. "Yes there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. A mutual friend contacted me and thought you might be the perfect fit for a new, smaller political group that has recently been formed within the Loyalist Committee. It is called Friend of the Jedi or FoJ."

"Friend of the Jedi?" Bail nodded and stood.

"I am sure you have heard that the ways of the Jedi are changing and they want to take a more active role on the galactic stage." Padme watched him and tugged on one of her sleeves.

"Yes, though I am wondering why. They have always been impartial peacekeepers. Taking part in politics would go against what they believe in."

"They would not be taking an active role in politics and would remain the peacekeepers of the Repbulic, not favoring one side over the other. Only following the Will of the Force and the Light Side." Bail's voice held great admiration. "I have been able to count many Jedi among my friends, close friends since I have become a Senator. I have seen first hand how their numbers are shrinking as anti-Jedi movements grow strength and their ability to operate within the Republic are limited."

"I have heard the rumors." Padme rested her chin in her hand as she leaned forward. "But I never thought, wanted them to be true. I myself knew some of the Jedi, count them as my friends. They saved my planet, saved me when the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo. I don't understand why anyone would hate them."

"A simple answer that is complicated in terms of politics and propaganda Padme. The Jedi have been secretive for so long about their ways. Very little has ever been released by them until now. Master Jinn took the first step all those years ago by formally adopting the Skywalker twins which enabled the Council to start the process of doing away with the attachment rules."

"But the new measures?" Padme pressed Bail who frowned as he continued to pace.

"Measures that would force the Jedi to come under the control of the government. The Chancellor himself would choose when and where Jedi would be sent. They would loose all control over their Order and no longer be allowed to be impartial peacekeepers, defenders of all."

"I can't see Chancellor Palpatine agreeing to such a..." She paused. At one time she would have thought that Palpatine would want the best for the Jedi. Now though she wasn't so sure. It was as if being Chancellor had changed him...for the worst.

Thinking back, she remembered all the nice, shiny promises that he had made when he first took office. That corporations would never take control and would in fact loose their seats in the Senate. That he would keep the peace, shooting down any bill that would form any army for the Republic as a whole.

None of that had happened though ten standard years later. Corporations still sat in the Senate with the loudest voices, the most supporters, and throwing around credits like it was nothing.

The Palpatine that Padme knew was gone. In his place was as a manuplitve politican as any that she had known since starting down her career path as a young girl.

Standing Padme went up to Bail and held out her hand.

"I accept. I will join the FoJ. I will help my friends."


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank for all the reviews:) I want to be careful when it comes to answering your questions about where Edge of War is going to go because I don't want to give too much away. Some things will be changed, but others will remain the same. Attack of the Clones is my favorite of all the prequels and I don't want to change it too much.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

Why?

Why!?

WHY!?

Why was it so hard to kill her? What made it so difficult for his underlings to take out one pathetic human girl? Why could they not do away with a weak, insignificant Jedi?

She was so fragile, so breakable that if he choose he could most likely break her in half. Snap her neck with one hand or slice her in two as her so-called betrothed had done to his first apprentice so long ago.

Yet there she stood before him, leaning against the chair her Master and, he grimaced as he thought the words in his head, adoptive father sat. By all rights she shouldn't have even be attending this farce of a meeting. She should be dead, her body fed to the fire as all Jedi were when they at long last gave into their weakness and passed away.

Instead she was there, hood up over head to conceal her lovely face, eyes lowed demurely as a proper maiden princess instead of the Jedi Padawan she was suppose to be. 'Jedi Princess,' He sneered to himself. Wasn't that what the news outlets were calling her? The gentle Jedi Princess who with her Jedi Warrior twin was becoming famous as they followed in the footsteps of their adoptive father leading the Order to new changes and bringing peace and justice to even the most troubled of places.

'One day she won't be lucky. One day she will fall and she will DIE!' The tight control on his anger threatened to snap and destroy the perfectly created mask that he used to this day. In one wrong move he could loose everything. Reveal his true colors before it was time.

He took a deep breath and regained control. Checking and repairing his shields, making them stronger. His time would come. One day the Jedi would be more. The thought was all he needed to plaster a smile on his face. Not a true one, but one that might pass for genuine.

"I am not sure what else I can do my friends." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine leaned back in his seat. Analise shivered at the oily smile on his face that was meant to be sad she guessed. "I fear this vote and what it could mean for the Republic if it goes the wrong way."

She wished she was back at the Temple, reading in Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters while they finished their reports. Anakin would be procrastinating as usual, using every excuse he could to get out of the reports. Obi-Wan would finish first, scolding her twin before taking her in his arms and reading over her shoulder while Anakin at long last finished. Maybe they would go to Dex's and meet Da there for a treat.

Qui-Gon could feel the unease rolling off of Analise and discreetly rested his hand over hers where it lay on the arm of his chair. After her kidnapping by Dooku from this very office, Analise had never liked coming back to it. Even for meetings such as this.

Since Palpatine's exact involvement had never been figured out, the Jedi had had no choice but to continue their relationship with the Chancellor as usual. This meant they also had to hide the knowledge of just how far their former member Count Dooku had fallen.

 _Be at ease my sweet Ana_ Qui-Gon spoke to his daughter and Padawan over their Bond. He kept one ear open to the conversation going on around them. The Jedi were of course against the creation of a Republic army as it went against their traditional beliefs of diplomacy first and violence only as a last resort. The Grey Master had a feeling that for all his grandstanding and loud cries of never giving up on diplomatic talks that Palpatine secretly relished the idea of such an army. _He can make no move with so many of us here._

 _I am doing my best Da, but I have never been at ease with him. Besides can't you see the lies?_

 _You know I cannot not see the colors of beings' signatures as you do._

 _The air around him is bright orange Da. His lies are good, he's practiced them so well that I wonder if he believes them at times._

"But if they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are defenders of the peace, not soldiers."

 _Then maybe we need soldiers._

 _Analise?_

 _Just thinking Da. We know that the war will come and when it does we will need those who are able to do what we as Jedi cannot._

 _The Council will discuss that later with members of the FoJ._

"Really? I though since the Order did away with its ban on attachments that your number was growing." Palpatine tried to hid his sadistic grin.

"Growing yes. Slow the growth is. Need time the Jedi do. Time we have not." Yoda exchanged looks with those that had come to the meeting. He wondered if he was the only one who got some sense of glee from the Chancellor at Mace's admitting that their number was far less than it had been in days past. If Analise's pale face and the way she gripped tightly to Qui-Gon's hand was any indication she had sensed it.

The holotransmitter on Palpatine's desk lit up. _"The Loyalist Committee has arrived My Lord"_ the aid announced in Huttese.

"Send them." The outer door slide open as Palpatine and the Jedi who were seated stood and began to say their goodbyes. "We will continue this discussion another time."

The two groups mingled as one left and the other entered. The majority of the Loyalist Committee were members of the FoJ and counted the Jedi Masters in Palpatine's office as friends.

Yoda smiled as he approached Senator Amidala and tapped her leg lightly with his cane. "Sad I was to hear about your misfortune Senator. Glad my heart is to see you safe. Glad I know others will be."

"Do you know who caused it?" The question came out sharper than she intended. Padme was on edge. Qui-Gon studied the young woman as he and Mace joined the Grand Master and Senator. He had set Analise to wait for him the hallway. He didn't want her to be in the office any longer than she had to be.

"The ivestigation is still ongoing."

"I believe it was Dooku." The Jedi exchanged glances at Padme's bold statement. Her accusation in past days would have hit an unpleasant cord within the Jedi. The accusation that a former Jedi Master could be behind something so underhanded and terrible as an assassination plot.

These days with the true allegiance of Dooku known, it only broke Yoda's heart. To know just how far his former Padawan had fallen and to what lengths he would go for the smallest amount of power.

"You forget Dooku was once a Jedi Master..."

"He's an idealist," Master Ki-Adi Mundi interrupted Mace. "Not a murder." It was for the best if they did not admit the truth about what they knew about Dooku just yet.

"The fact remains through you are still in danger." Qui-Gon stroke his beard. "Until we know for sure maybe it would be best if you had some sort of protection."

"An excellent idea Master Jinn." Palpatine stood by his desk. It hit Padme that he looked more like some ruler than a democratically elected leader. "Perhaps some old friends like Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan."

"They had just returned from their last mission, but I know that Anakin doesn't like to sit around for too long." Qui-Gon fought the urge to roll his eyes at Mace. It wasn't his fault that Anakin like to be kept busy for the most part. He was a man now and was ready to take on more responsibility within the Order.

"I really don't need anymore..."

"Do it for me Senator, please." Padme sighed and nodded. The request sounded as if it was fake, poured in oil. She wondered what Palpatine's true plan was.

Palpatine for his part grinned. He had a feeling that Anakin and Padme were attracted to each other. An attraction that would spell doom. The two would clash, their beliefs and ideals too different for any romantic relationship to work.

He would destroy at least one part of that ridiculous Sun and Moon Prophecy. It would be a step to his end goal.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

"Ana's back!" Ahsoka Tano jumped up from the bench, letting her datapad fall from her hands. Luckily Obi-Wan managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan chuckling.

 _Just wait until she is your Padawan Padawan._

 _Always in motion the future is yes? I doubt the Council will give me a Padawan Master._

 _Don't be so sure Anakin. After all Qui-Gon thought he would never have another Padawan and then he met me. Now he has Analise._

"Ooff! Ahsoka you took the wind right out of my sails." Analise stumbled back as the young Togruta barreled into her. "Have you been wrestling with Anakin again?" She rested a slim hand between her montails. Ahsoka made a face.

"No! Master Kenobi said I had to study my diplomacy even though Master Shak-Ti is away on a mission."

"Master Kenobi is right Ahsoka. Even when a Master is away, your lessons must continue. They won't stop even when you become a Padawan and go on missions Youngling. And next time please don't try to tackle your sister," Qui-Gon gently scolded Ahsoka.

"I was scared." Even though she was really too old to, Ahsoka wrapped her arms around one of Analise's. "I was scared that Analise would go to the Chancellor's office and vanish again." Analise gently rubbed one of Ahsoka's arms, using their still-forming Bond to soothe her.

"As you can see Soka, I am totally fine."

"But come sit down at least." Anakin stood from the bench in the Temple Courtyard where the trio had been waiting for Qui-Gon and Analise to return. Ahsoka joined in Anakin's plea but gently tugging her big sister to the bench and making her sit down before wiggling in between the Padawan and the Knight, cuddling close to Analise.

Ahsoka's favorite Skywalker changed from day to day, hour to hour depending on her mood. Right now the favorite was Analise fed by the fear that Analise might vanish from her life again.

Obi-Wan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Analise's shoulders, leaning over Ahsoka's head to whisper in his love's ear. "Feels like we're already married with a child my Moonbeam."

"Ben!"

"What? What did he say? What did you say Master Kenobi?"

"Nothing Ahsoka." Obi-Wan tweaked her nose with his free hand. "I was just teasing Analise."

"Oh...How much longer until you two get married?" Obi-Wan tweaked her nose again, chuckling when she wrinkled it.

"Not for another year at least Ahsoka. It takes time to plan a wedding. Even a Jedi one."

"Besides it gives us more time to plan our toasts." Anakin flopped down on the ground, not caring if his clothes became dirty.

"Maybe you should be focused on your next mission?"

"Already Master?" Obi-Wan frowned. "I thought all missions were currently covered."

"This is a new one. I am sure you heard of the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala?" Anakin sat straight up, a light blush similar to his twin's on his face at the mention of the former Queen that he had fallen hard for as a boy of nine. "Well you two are to be her new bodyguards."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. A motion he had picked up from Qui-Gon, one day he unknowingly. "I am sure that did not go over well."

"She didn't like the idea" Qui-Gon snorted, "But she did agree to it."

"Are you sure we're the right ones though Da?" Anakin's blush deepened when all eyes turned to stare at him. "I mean aren't we too close?"

"Are you sure it's that or is it because you like her? You think she's pretty and want to kiss her!" Ahsoka giggled happily and clapped her hands.

"Ahsoka!"

"Padme isn't merely pretty...She's beautiful!" The declaration burst out of Anakin without thinking. When he realized it, his face turned bright red. Analise clapped a hand over Ahsoka's mouth and shook her head. Qui-Gon choose to ignore it and continued on.

"The hope is by assigning the pair of you to her protection, she will be less hostile to the idea."

"In that case why don't I go?" All eyes turned from Qui-Gon to Analise. Obi-Wan tightened his grip around his betrothed.

"No! You're not well enough!"

"Obi-Wan I've been cleared." Analise's tone was stern, similar to Qui-Gon's. It was a tone the gentle warrior-healer rarely used. It wasn't that Analise didn't have a temper or wasn't stubborn. It was just that she knew when to use her temper and stubbornness.

This time was clearly one of them.

"I want to go back in the field. I feel like I've never really pulled my weight..." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned over Ahsoka to nuzzle his young love. If Analise had a weakness other than her gentle and loving nature; it was her lack of confidence. A lack that Obi-Wan was all too familiar with.

He had gone through it as a bullied Youngling. As a young Padawan struggling to find his place with a Master that blew hot and cold. It had taken him years to build his confidence. Analise was still struggling.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, sighing, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Alright Analise. If the Council approves I see no reason why you shouldn't join Anakin and I."

"I'll ask Master Yoda. If anything, having a female might help Padme be more accepting of the extra protection."

"If she is everything I've heard about from you, Ben, and Anakin Da; I doubt it."


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

The highly polished steel of the lift doors made an excellent mirror in Anakin's mind. He gazed at his reflection, pulling and tugging at his robes and cloak to make them lay flat. Adjusting then readjusting his braid to make there were no loose hairs and that it hung just right.

Analise standing in between her twin and betrothed giggled. She had never ever seen her brother so preoccupied with how he looked. Plenty of girls at the Temple had tried to catch to his eye after the attachment rules were struck down, but other than his usual friendly behavior Anakin never gave them the time of day.

In Anakin's mind there had only ever been one female other than his sisters and mother that he truly cared for. Padme Amidala. The brave queen he had called an angel at their first meeting. She had refused to give up when the Trade Federation threatened her planet.

At times Analise felt jealous of the former queen. There were times when she felt she would never, could never be as brave as Senator Amidala.

She shook her head and instead refocused on watching her brother's preening. "Excited big brother?" She nudged him.

"No little sister." Anakin feigned disinterest even as he reached back to make sure that his nerf-tail was still neat and hadn't fallen loose.

"I think your nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Obi-Wan leaned around Analise to peer at his Padawan. "I haven't seen you so nervous since you fell into that nest of gundarks."

"Excuse me Master, but you fell into that nest and I had to rescue you."

"Oh."

"Actually..." Analise raised her hand to get both their attention. "Both of you fell into the nest of gundarks. I was the one who kept them calm and not eating you two while Da pulled you both from the nest." She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I swear the two of you act like like a pair of Younglings when the mood is right." She crossed her arms, pretending to be upset.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances over Analise's head before the pair each slung an arm around her; Anakin's over her shoulders and Obi-Wan's at her waist. She glanced up as the pair.

"We're so..."

"Sorry Analise."

"Don't you dare pull the twin speech on me you two." Analise pretended to glare at Anakin and Obi-Wan before giggling. "I was just pulling your legs anyway."

"Besides it's not like Master didn't fuss the night he proposed to you."

"Anakin..."

"It felt like he was in the 'fresher forever Analise. I think he used all of the gel stuff I like to put in my hair then decided he didn't like it and had to wash it out and...OUCH! Master!"

"Yes?" Anakin made a face at the Knight before rubbing his head where he had been smacked by the embarrassed Obi-Wan.

"Nothing..." Analise's bell-like giggle filled the lift before falling silence. Her unease flooded through their Bonds and into the Force. Anakin frowned and gently tugged on his sister's braid. "Ana," He resorted to his childhood nickname for her to coax what was making her uneasy out of her, "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan frowned, staying quiet. Sometimes it was better, he had learned for Anakin to get Analise to open up

He might be her betrothed, but Anakin was her twin. His and Analise's souls might have merged, but she and Anakin had been two halves of a whole from the minute the Force formed them within Shimi's womb.

"It's just...I saw Senator Amidala in the Chancellor's office, but I don't think she saw me."

"And?"

"I know you like her Ani," Analise used her matching childhood nickname for Anakin giving him a sheepish smile, "But what if she doesn't like me?"

"What?" Anakin was truly shocked. He couldn't understand why Analise would even think that.

Obi-Wan stroked his Moonbeam's hair. _You forget how shy your sister is my Padawan._

Realization dawned on the young man's face and he squeezed his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Don't worry Analise. I am sure that from the moment Padme meets you she will fall in love with you...just like pretty much everyone else we meet."


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN:Thank you for all the reviews:)Apologies in advanced for Jar-Jar.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

It wasn't everyday that Jedi friends came to visit and Jar-Jar Binks wanted to look his best.

The plush formal robes that went with his office and title of Representative certainly helped. When Jar-Jar put them on he felt taller and even a little bit smarter. Most certainly a difference from the rough, homemade clothes he had worn on Naboo. There only the Bosses or army leaders or Gungan holy men wore nice clothes and even then they were still homemade. They had nothing on the robes he wore on Coruscant, though he still preferred to wear nicer versions of his old clothes when he left.

Where he of a serious frame of mind, Jar-Jar would have been in awe of his sudden rise from Gungan exile to hero to member of the Senate. He was no longer just Jar-Jar Binks; he was Representative Binks of Naboo, close friend and aid to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. His days were filled with sessions in the Senate, looking over new bills and measures, sometimes writing a speech, and even once-in-a-while attending a meeting which included the Supreme Chancellor himself.

Luckily for those that knew and even liked Jar-Jar, he did not have a serious frame of mine...At least when it came to himself. Jar-Jar's main focus had always been and would always be his friends. He would do anything to help them...As much as he could in his clumsy, sometimes cowardly way.

Jar-Jar had been waiting for Obi-Wan to arrive with Anakin and a third Jedi. Another Padawan the message said. Jar-Jar was wondering who it could be when the door to the foyer slid open. His eyes went to Obi-Wan and Anakin, not really noticing the hooded third figure that kept close to the other two.

"Obi? Obi! Its so good to be seeing yousa again!"

"Good to see you again too Jar-Jar. Master Jinn sends his greetings."

"Next time he shoulda come with yousa too." Jar-Jar turned to the main rooms of the apartment and called out to his friends inside. "Mesa palos are here! Lookie, lookie Senator; its the Jedi."

At Jar-Jar's first shouts of joy Padme had turned away from her silent contemplation of Courscant from outside her window and started towards the foyer. Dorme and Typho followed in her wake.

"It is always good to see you Master Kenobi."

"Likewise Senator. I just wish the circumstances of this meeting were different." Obi-Wan bowed to Padme and she smiled before movement over his shoulder caught her attention.

"Ani? Is that you? You've grown!" At long last the person that haunted her dreams was standing before her. No longer a little boy, but the young man she saw on the news. His hair was darker almost brown at times. His eyes still a clear sky-blue that she had never seen before him. He had indeed grown. He was taller than her. She had to look up to look at him.

A faint blush dusted Anakin's cheeks. He could feel and mentally cursed. He never blushed, but he couldn't help it. Yes he had seen her on the news, heard the speeches she had given. The legend of the queen he had called an angel as a child had only grown as the years past. Now she stood before, lovelier than the day they had met. A day etched into his mind so deeply that he felt like he could remember every single detail. "You have grown too...Beautiful I mean...More beautiful." Padme's smile grew, pleased at the compliment. "Shorter too. I seem to remember you being taller than me."

Obi-Wan wanted to smack his forehead while he heard Analise trying hard to muffle her giggles. Smooth Anakin could be. Smooth Anakin was not.

Padme was shocked at first, then noticed the deepening red on Anakin's face that he was trying hard to hide without anyone noticing. It gave her a warm feeling to know that she was affecting Anakin this way, but she could not let him get away with his comment about being taller than her. "You're still that little boy I remember from Tatooine." There was a soft laugh that was quickly choked back into a cough. It was then Padme noticed the third smaller hooded figure hiding behind the taller two. It was familiar, feminine looking. Padme realized startled that it was the girl she often saw standing next to Anakin on the news.

The Padawan threw a glance over his shoulder to the girl and rolled his eyes.

 _It wasn't that funny Analise._

 _Yes it was Anakin._

"I don't believe I know the other Jedi with you Master Kenobi." It was hard to keep the jealousy out of her voice. Obi-Wan noticed and raised an eyebrow, then nodded to Anakin to introduce her.

Anakin grabbed his twin's hand and was intrigued by the slight spike of jealousy he got from Padme, but shook it away. Analise was nervous. "You can't hide forever Analise." He gently pulled down her hood. Sandy-blonde hair light where Anakin's was shaken out a little, her Padawan braid swinging back and forth when her head still. "Senator Amidala, please allow me to introduce Padawan Analise Skywalker, my twin sister."

"It is nice to meet you Senator. All of you." Shyly eyes the same shade of crystal sky-blue as Anakin's lifted to meet Padme's warm honey-brown eyes.

"Twin? I didn't know you had a twin..."

"None of us did." Anakin grinned as he felt Padme's jealousy fade. She most likely had seen the pair on the news and knowing about the recent changes in the Code had assumed that the pair were a couple. "She came to the Temple when we were almost thirteen."

"There must be a story there."

"There is, but it is one for another time Senator." Obi-Wan smiled at Analise who shyly peeked up at the Knight. In his eyes were incredible amounts of gentle devotion and love. It rocketed through Padme who quickly glanced at Anakin before looking away. It was a look that she longed to see on his face as he looked towards her, but she would never admit it. "Captian Typho I would like to go over the security measures you have in place downstairs while Anakin checks it out up here."

"What about me Master Kenobi?"

"You can rest. You did just come off medical leave."

"Obi-...Master Kenobi please let me help." Dorme stepped forward and placed a motherly arm and hand on the young woman.

"She can come with me Master Kenobi."

"Yes," Padme quickly agreed. "She can keep us company and serve as protection while the pair of you go over security measures." She wanted desperately to get to know Analise now that Anakin had informed them that she was his twin. She wanted to know why Analise hadn't been with Anakin and Shimi. Had she been a slave? Where had she been? Why, how had she come to the Temple? It was clear that the Council had agreed for her to have training. Her Padawan braid was proof of that and she doubted that Analise would be at the Temple still if the Council had said she couldn't be trained.

"Alright..." Analise was not thrilled, but Anakin squeezed her hand.

 _You'll be fine Analise._

 _I know...why do you feel sad Anakin?_

 _I don't think Padme even notices I'm a adult now, that I've grown up._

 _She noticed Anakin, trust me. She was very, very happy to see you._

 _How can you be sure?_

 _I'm a woman. We know things._


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: With back to school picking up at work, updates might start getting slow. Sorry about that. I'll do my best to keep going with regular updates:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

The last thing Zam Wesell wanted to do was admit her failure. The man who had handpicked her for this crucial mission, promising her that success meant her freedom. His boss would see to it that Zam would never want for anything.

It wasn't that she didn't like being a bounty hunter, but it wasn't a job she would have chosen. Though as a Changling she was rather good at it. Being able to change how you looked was an immense aid when doing a job in the midst of a busy street.

Yes bounty hunting wasn't too bad of a job, but Zam was getting tired of the constant traveling from planet to planet. The near misses with the law and with death. She wanted to go home, to what remained of her family. At least she didn't have to worry too much about competition from rival bounty hunters. Zam belonged to an elite circle of bounty hunters, all carefully handpicked to help create distraction and destruction in the highest circles of the Republic.

'Focus...Get this job done and you can leave bounty hunting forever.' She landed her speeder on a platform, hidden and out of the way. No one would notice the Changling as she approached the man clad in sliver and blue Mandalorian armor. He wasn't Mandalorian though. Zam knew very little about the man who picked her to join his small band of bounty hunters and that was the way Jango Fett liked it.

"It went off as planned, but they used a decoy." Jango didn't have to have his mask off for Zam to know what his expression would be like. It would be one of disgust and anger at her stupidity. It was well known that the high-ranking Naboo like its Senators and Rulers liked to use decoy bodyguards. A Queen's handmaidens for instance were carefully selected based on their combat skills as well as their similarity to the Queen.

Zam should have realized that there was a good chance that the Senator would have kept up with the practice even as her distaste of high-level security was well-known.

"We'll just have to try something a little different this time Zam." A gloved hand held out a tube containing a pair of wiggling insects, crawling over the other in a desperate attempt to break free of the clear tube that contained them. "Be careful. They're highly venomous."

She was quick to recognize them. Kouhuns. A bite was enough to kill a person. Zam was glad that Jango had thought to put them in the tube. "And the Jedi?"

"There's two of them. Easily taken care of...

"Three." Zam pushed down the slight edge of fear that crept up when she interrupted Jango. He was not known for being understanding with the bounty hunters under his control. "There are three Jedi there now. I saw them going in earlier. Two men and a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yes, a young human female. Both the men seemed kind of protective of her."

"Two or three it makes no difference." Jango waved his hand. Zam knew a dismissal when she saw one so she started to leave. "And Zam there must be no mistakes this time."

Zam gave Jango a confident little smirk, hooking the loose end of her veil to a hook on her mask so that her lower face was concealed.

Inside Zam was trembling. She knew all too well what would happen if this attempt failed. She could kiss any chance of getting back home goodbye. She could probably kiss life goodbye too.

Jango watched her go. Zam knew what was on the line. She would get it right this time. He would hate to loose such a valuable asset. He raised his wrist with his com and hit the button contacting another asset though one less valuable than Zam. One he could stand loosing if he failed in his assignment.

"It's me. Your target is at the Naboo apartment. Take her out."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

At long last he was there in front of her. Arms were raised over his head as he carefully mounted a cam to her wall. Padme fancied that she could see the muscles in his arms under his robes. She wrapped her arms around her, pretending that it was him holding her. Looking at her with the same love and devotion she had seen in Obi-Wan when he looked at Analise.

"Senator?" The arms had been lowered as Anakin had paused in his work to study the Naboo Senator. Anakin had always thought Analise was cute or pretty, but she was his sister. Padme was beautiful. Still as beautiful as the angel he had first called her years ago in the junk shop on Tatooine. More so now. If an angel came and stood by Padme, Anakin would select her as the more beautiful of the pair.

"Sorry...I...I left Analise with Dorme in the main room. I thinks she's thrilled to have someone who puts up with her mothering and fussing." Padme smoothed her seemingly sweaty palms over her dress. This was the first time she had been alone with Anaking. "Where is Master Kenobi?"

"Downstairs with Captain Typho going over security there." Anakin returned to finishing up with the cam. He could hear Obi-Wan in his head reminding him that duty came first when on a mission. He had to stay focused.

Even as images of him taking Padme into his arms and confessing his undying love for her as they tumbled onto the bed filled his head. He had to stay focused. "What's the plan?"

"Dorme will sleep here tonight, pretending to be you and you'll be in Dorme's room with Analise."

"No!"

"No?" Anakin finished mounting the cam and turned to Padme. Without realizing it, one eyebrow raised in a gesture so similar to many of the Knights and Masters at the Temple. "Why no?"

"It's just..." Padme sighed and rubbed her forehead, a headache beginning to form. She reached up and yanked the pins holding her headdress on. Pulling it off she tossed it to the bed, not really caring where it landed. The headache ease a little, but not a lot. "I don't want anymore people losing their lives for me. Corde was enough. More than enough."

"We might not like it Senator, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Bad things happen to good people whether we want them to or not. Analise knows that better than anyone else." A sad, distant look passed over Anakin's face for just a moment. Padme wondered at that. She wanted to know now more than ever what had happened to Analise. "Our jobs are to protect you and keep you safe, no matter what."

"But I don't want to lose anymore of you!" It burst forth before Padme could stop it. Anakin looked somewhat pleased and flattered. She quickly backtracked. It was too soon to let Anakin know how she felt and it would probably never be the right time with how different their lives and paths were. "I mean I don't want anymore people to die protecting me...Besides whoever did the hit should by now that it was a decoy...that it was Corde that they..." She gulped "Killed. That will make them even more cautious and even more dangerous if they suspect that I might be using a decoy they might even call it off..."

"And what til our guard is down to strike again" Anakin groaned and ran a hand over his hair. "So what should our plan be?"

"Let me be the bait."

"No!"

"Come on Ani!" Padme used his childhood nickname hoping that it would wear him down. She was betting that Analise used it to get her way. "You and Master Kenobi and Analise will be right outside in the main room. You just finished mounting a camera that I must say that I do not like in my room and I bet you can program Artoo to run surveillance then alert you if anything is wrong."

Anakin sighed and ran a hand over his hand again. "You won't stop until I give in will you?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you and Analise are related. She does the same thing when she feels like Da, Obi-Wan, or I are being overprotective." He chuckled and gathered up his tools. "I'll go set up that program with Artoo." He turned to leave.

"Wait Anakin..." Padme wasn't ready for him to leave yet. He turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean...when you said Analise knows better than anyone that bad things happen to good people?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this..."

 _Tell her Anakin._

 _Analise? Are you sure._

 _I'm sure...I may not be strong in the Unifying Force like you are, but I have a feeling that the Senator will become a big part of our lives...Especially yours..._

 _Playing matchmaker again little sister?_

 _Hush you. Just give her the basics...Later I can tell her more if she has questions._

"Ani?"

"Analise says I can tell you Senator." Padme's eyes widened. Anakin tapped his skull. "Our Bond. We can talk to each other mentally. I can tell you a little. If you have any questions you can ask Analise later alright?"

"Alright." Padme sat on the bed as Anakin paced back and forth a little.

"Mom told Qui-Gon the story of our birth when he went to meet with her about being named our guardian before he adopted us. Analise was very weak when we were born. The midwife didn't think she would live more than a few hours...which might have been a small blessing to Mom."

"Why?"

"Our owner at the time had a buyer lined up for Analise. As soon as she was weaned, she would be sold. Mom was crushed and then this woman showed up. She said she would take Analise someplace where she would be safe and grow up free. Mom leapt at the chance though it made her sad."

"She gave her daughter up...But neither ever mentioned Analise."

"That's because Mom lied. She told everyone that Analise died in the night and she buried her in the sands. Never told me I had a twin because she was worried I would be mad."

"Oh. What happened to her?"

"She was safe...with the man she thought was her father. His wife hated. Was horrible and so was their son. So the man took her away, divorced his wife and refused to let her have any contact with Analise.. Keep her sheltered, taught her at home, limited her contact with others to her performance lessons. Dance, acting, singing." Anakin's eyes stared out the window. "Then he died and Analise was sent to live with the woman and her son..."

"And they hurt her." Padme could feel her heart breaking. Everything about Analise screamed at her to help find some way that she could keep the younger woman safe even though Analise was a Jedi Padawan and beyond able to take care of herself.

"They did. Analise was due to go away for the summer. She was waiting for her transport when a lady showed up, gave her a copy of The Jedi Path, then had someone else bring to the Temple. Analise and I were reunited. We've rarely been apart since. She had first solo mission a couple months back." The smile that lit up Anakin's face was large and beyond proud. Thrilled for his little sister accomplishment.

"Then why be so protective of her?" Padme pressed. "I'm no Jedi Anakin, but even I saw the way you and Master Kenobi acted. It was like you both were terrified that something or someone were going to jump out and take her away, hurt her. When Dorme and I took her away you both tensed and even now it is like you are ready to jump at the first sign that she's in trouble."

Anakin crossed his arms. "I will only say that some powerful and dangerous men want to kill Analise." Padme gasped and covered her mouth. "She's been kidnapped and tortured twice. Once when she was twelve, the other when she was eighteen. There have been some odd accidents, incidents on some of her missions." He turned, ready to leave. "Analise and I are twins. We are each other's mirrors and I will do anything I can to keep her safe." A hand clenched into a fist. "If you will excuse me Senator." He marched from the room.

Padme fell back on her bed. How could she have ever been jealous of Analise? How could she have ever thought to compete with with her? She had known twins when she was younger and seen first hand how close they were. Sometimes it could be creepy.

She sat back up. Seeing how much Anakin loved Analise, how much he protected her and adored her made Padme's feelings for Anakin only grow more. 'I think I might love Ankin Skywalker.'

Love...She had never thought to fall in love. Especially not with a Jedi.

Padme glanced up at the camera. An impish thought crept into her head. Standing she went to the closet and pulled out a scarf.

For now she would let Anakin watch her while she was in her room. Until she got tired, then she would cover the camera.

After all a girl needed her privacy.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Well there's no worry about anyone getting in from downstairs. Captain Typho has it pretty well covered on that end." Obi-Wan strode into the room, sweeping his cloak from his shoulders and setting it on the back of the large couch that seemed to be the focal point of the room. Anakin was standing on guard. His eyes on Analise, but focused in the Force on Padme. "How is it up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb Master."

"Don't say that Anakin." Analise shivered, a sense of foboding drifting through her. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"It's just a saying Ana." Anakin soothed his twin, stepping up to her to gently tug a soft blanket up higher around her. "If it makes you uncomfortable though, I won't say it."

"Thank you Anakin."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Obi-Wan sat next to her. "You could go back to the Temple," He coaxed her.

"Don't bother Obi-Wan. Dorme and Padme and I already tried that. Dorme and Padme even tried to get her to lay down in a bed, but you know Analise."

"As stubborn as any Jinn or Skywalker."

"Or Kenobi." Analise crossed her arms and fought the urge to lean against Obi-Wan, no matter how tired she was feeling. She was on duty. She needed to stay focused on duty. "Remember who our father is. He has told us plenty of stories about your own hard-headed nature."

"Even a good negotiator knows when to give. I give." Obi-Wan blew all thoughts of duty out the door for a moment and dropped a kiss on Analise's head. With a simple wave of his hand he summoned the cam viewer to him and frowned when he saw...nothing. Nothing but black.

"Oh yeah, Padme blocked the screen." Anakin crossed his arms, an almost satisfied grin on his face. Analise rolled her eyes. From the moment they had met again Anakin had Padme had been drawn to each other. She could feel the waves of longing from each of them. Wanting to jump, but not willing to. Instead they would tease each other, getting close then backing away. It was a game of romantic warfare where both sides would lose or win.

"Why in the blazes would she do that?" Obi-Wan groaned frustrated as he leaned forward and let the screen drop onto the coffee table placed a few feet in front of the couch.

"I guess she didn't like me watching her."

"Don't worry Ben." Analise allowed herself to lay a hand on her Knight's arm. "Anakin set Artoo up with a a surveillance program. He'll alert us if anything is wrong. Besides," She shot a smirking glance at her twin. "I am sure Anakin is keeping careful tabs on the Senator through the Force." Anakin childishly stuck out his tongue at Analise before sighing. He turned and went out onto the balcony.

 _Did I miss something Moonbeam?_

 _Anakin and Padme are playing a game older than the Jedi Ben._ Obi-Wan slipped an arm around Analise and she curled into his side. For just a moment they both allowed themselves to forget where they were. _It is a game of lovers who chase each other, but neither going in for the catch._

 _Why?_

 _Think about it Ben. Unlike us, Anakin and Padme belong to two very different worlds. Their paths may be similar and may cross at times, but never for long before they quickly grow apart._

 _So they are afraid?_ Obi-Wan studied the form of his Padawan framed against the night sky. Analise reached up a hand and entwined her fingers in his beard so she could gently pull his face down to hers.

 _We were afraid once too of our love. It was a silly pointless fear we outgrew. Anakin and Padme will be the same way._

 _Let us hope that it does not take a tragic event for them to realize how silly and pointless that fear is._

 _We will pray that the Force will protect them both...I love you Ben._

 _I love you Moonbeam._ Obi-Wan gave in to her pleading eyes, knowing his were most likely pleading just as much. He captured her lips with his own in the lightest, most gentlest of kisses.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Ten**

Fail to complete a mission one time and Fett would be forgiving. Fail to complete a mission a second time and Fett would ensure that you would be unable to succeed or fail on another mission ever again.

Zam knew it. Knew she was living on borrowed time. Sure there had been failed missions before...Before Fett found her, saw her skills and talents then coaxed her...forced her almost into joining his circle of bounty hunters. Elite hunters who were more successful as they focused more on their targets then on the bounty hunters nipping at their heels and after the same bounty. Fett handed out assignments and you did it. No questions asked.

She hadn't failed after joining Fett's circle. She couldn't fail. She had seen what had had happen to those who failed twice. Fail again and she wouldn't live long enough to escape from the life of a bounty hunter and return to her family.

She had been a fool. Comfortable enough that the security-loathing Senator would reject anything more than a couple bodyguards. Secure in her high place within the circle. Cocooned by thoughts that Fett would never do away with her because her skills were too valuable to him.

How wrong she was. Pride came before a fall and she had fallen hard. Fallen far.

Zam pressed a button on her wrist com, summoning her probe droid. It hovered waiting as Zam shoved the canister of kouhuns into a compartment then programmed its orders.

The droid flew away and Zam watched. It wasn't given a single second glance. Just another probe droid blending into the Coruscant night.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _He hasn't been sleeping._ Obi-Wan looked at Analise. Her eyes lingered on her brother's form outlined by the brightly colored nighttime lights of Coruscant. _Talk to him please. He won't to me when he's like this._

 _Very well. He does look tired. Come with me._ A small smile graced her face and Analise shed the blanket as she took the hand held out to her, rising her up from the couch.

Anakin pretended that he didn't notice them. His twin and his Master as they approached from behind. Instead he kept his gaze on the world beyond the elegant apartment.

"Analise tells me you haven't been sleeping." He did turn at that, shooting a glance to his twin. He should have known though. When it came to themselves the twins preferred to suffer in silence, neither wanting to burden others with their problems. With each other, it was the exact opposite. Analise would go running if she felt the least bit like something was wrong with Anakin and he was the same.

He sighed. He recognized the look on Obi-Wan's face. It was caring, concerned, and stern all at the same time. A proper big brother face. A face that meant he would not let go of something until he felt sure that he had been told everything. In this case it was was better, as it was with Qui-Gon just to confess all. Maybe Obi-Wan could help.

"I haven't been sleeping...I've been having dreams..." He tapped the railing of the balcony as though tapping the buttons on the panel of a ship.

"You've been dreaming of Mom...She's in pain...They are so bad that they are leaking a little over to me." Anakin grimaced and glanced away. He thought he had kept his shields up. The last thing he wanted was for Analise to be seeing, sensing his dreams...Nightmares of their mother. She felt bad enough not having any memories of Shimi.

"I'm sorry. I'll work on my shields."

"Anakin..."

"Dreams pass in time Anakin. They come and go."

"Ben!" The men turned at the soft and unhappy exclamation from Analise. She lay a hand on his arm. "For Jedi, dreams can be more than just dreams." She left the side of her betrothed and lightly walked over to the side of her twin. "Sometimes for a Jedi, a dream or a nightmare can be a vision." Anakin wrapped his arms around his small sister tightly. Obi-Wan said nothing knowing that at times like this the twins would always seek to comfort each other. "If this is a vision Anakin, you must remember that it might be happening now or even soon. It could be something that happens years and years from now when we are Knights."

"And Masters." At least a smile formed upon the youthful face.

"You may one day be a Master Anakin, but I am sure I shall be happy just to be a Knight." The twins shared a secret smile that only they understood before Anakin tugged on Analise's braid and stepped away.

"I would much rather dream of Padme again. Being around again is addicting. As if I can never have enough of seeing her, of being with her."

"You two must be destined to be Anakin!" Analise followed her twin, her face alight with the joy that perhaps her brother was close to finding the happiness she had found with Obi-Wan, her Ben. "She is a former Queen and now leads within the Senate. It all fits." She was referring to the prophecy written long before their birth that spelled out the twins' destines. The fate of an entire galaxy resting on their shoulder when they had yet to be form.

Obi-Wan snorted as he followed the twins and they looked back at him. "What is it Master?" He sighed.

"I just wish that the person who were destined for wasn't a politician. In my experience the majority of them have been corrupt and vile. Always putting themselves and their pocketbook above the welfare of those they are suppose to serve. Look at the Chancellor."

"You're generalizing Master."

"Anakin's right. Not all politicians are bad. Look at Senator Organa. He's one of the closest non-Jedi friend we have. He's the head of the FoJ which Senator Amidala has agreed to join." Both heads turned to look at Analise who shrugged. "Da told me. He had Senator Organa tell her about it to see if she would join. She said yes."

"Can't wait to see how she takes the first meeting." Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan laid a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"Just be careful please if you do decide to pursue her. Promise me Anakin. You two come very different worlds and while your paths are similar, they are not the same. There will be times when such a relationship is challenged by galaxy demanding one thing from its Jedi and another from its Senator."

"Don't worry Master. I am..."

There was a rising, a pull. Darkness rushed through the room, stopping the Jedi in their tracks.

A breath. A pause.

Then action.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: I've been feeling like my past few chapters have been weak. I hope this one is stronger.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Tweleve**

If it had been programmed to gloat, the probe droid would have done so. High-level sentient beings must really have misfiring circuits if they thought a thin shield with a flimsy window underneath that was any sort of protection.

It gave thanks. Well as much thanks as it was able to give that it was made of metal, wires, gears, and circuits. That it was unburdened by any sort of emotional programming since as a probe droid it made absolutely no sense for it to even fake emotion.

It wasn't some silly astromech after all.

The gears within the probe barely whined as it created an opening within the shield allowing it to get close to the window. A thin appendage extended from the sphere. It tapered to razor-sharp point on the end. Sharp enough to cut a perfect circle in the window. Just big enough for one of the canister to fit into. With an opening created, the compartment in the probe's round metal belly opened and the canister with the pair of little assassians slide out. It paused just long enough for another thin appendage, this one with a a claw that allowed it to pop the lid off the canister before fitting it into the opening.

Fresh air flowed into the canister and it was all the encouragement that the kouhans needed. Their many, many little legs scratched and clawed at the glass in their haste to get out of their tiny prison. Climbing over one another eager to get free.

They tumbled to the floor. Their flexible bonds more rubbery cartilage than bone ensuring that they remained unhurt, fully able and ready to continue on with with their mission of murder.

The kouhuns could sense warmth. Sense heat given off sweet blood as it traveled through drowsy veins inside a human body. Breathing filled the room, steady and slow. Their victim slumbered on, unaware of the servants of death that stalked her in her very own bedroom.

A soft beep, a beam of light sweeping through the dark room. They had small brains the kouhuns, but those small brains gave them some small measure of intelligence. They paused as Artoo did his sweep. Staying still and clinging to the side of Padme's bed where sensors and light would not find them.

Artoo gave off a soft electronic sigh. No danger sighted or sensed. All was well. The Senator was safe. Artoo let himself return to half-power.

All was clear. The kouhuns remained still for another moment. All was clear. They moved on. Their claws creating rips too small to be seen in the blankets as they made their way inch by inch to their victim.

Her face...

Her ugly, to them face. Her warmth, her blood so close. Soon...soon...They raised themselves, poised to strike...

The door to the hall slide open and Anakin burst into the room. He didn't wait...didn't think. Padme...his Angel was in trouble and he refused to let something happen to her on his watch. Obi-Wan and Analise followed close behind him, hands on the hilts of their blades as Anakin's hand twitched and his blade sprang to life in all it's near icey-blue glory, leaping onto the bed.

A quick swipe here. A blazing slash there and the kouhuns knew no more. Padme sat up, heart racing and breath catching in her throat. Their eyes met, the Senator half-reclined on what could have been her death bed while the Padawan who saved her knelt over her.

Brown eyes met blue. Faint blushed bloomed on cheeks flushed from running and pale from fear.

A movement outside the window caught Obi-Wan's eyes. There was the probe droid, recording all that had happened so that there was proof that the Senator was dead. Proof of a successful mission.

Now all it had was proof of failure.

It started deeply beeping away in binary, backing away. Time for a quick get-away. Time to return to its Mistress.

There was no time for thinking. Obi-Wan Forced Dashed to the window and jumped. The glass, already weakened by the probe's cutting shattered easily; shards falling and falling to the ground somewhere far, far, far below "Obi-Wan!" For a moment he thought of his betrothed, but he had to focus. He used the Force to propel himself through the air and grab onto the probe, clinging for dear life as it took off.

At Obi-Wan's first move Analise had been on his heels. She stood now by the busted window, eyes searching the still heavy traffic of the late night for her love. Anakin felt his sister's worry and knew that his own worry for his Master and almost-brother was the same. Obi-Wan would need his help.

He turned to Padme. "Stay here" He commanded her fiercely even as he knew that later she would take him to task for ordering her around. He leaped from the bed and took off down the hall. Analise followed a moment later. The twins brushing past Dorme and Typho on their way to check on Padme who now sat all the way up in her bed. Still not totally sure what exactly had happened.

Worrying for the Jedi who were her protectors. Marveling at the power and strength of the young man who had so carefully and skillfully used a lightsaber to to destroy the threat while not harming a single hair on her head.

 _Was that what I think it was?_

 _Yes Analise. That was a probe droid. One that bounty hunters like to use._

 _Why didn't Artoo's sensors pick up on them?_

 _The program was meant to pick up on larger lifeforms, weapons like bombs or blasters. Not deadly insects._ The twins reached the lift and scurried in. Anakin slapped the emergency over-ride and they sped down to the first floor.

 _We're so high up..._

 _Don't think that Analise! Obi-Wan will be fine. He's the strongest of all the Knights we know._

They stayed quiet in the lift the rest of the way down. Anakin's feet broke into a run as soon as the lift doors opened. Analise following as close as she dared.

The twins broke free of the building and made their way to the apartment speeder pool. Speeders of all shapes, makes, and models. Anakin's eyes scanned them, knowing in an instant every little spec from years spent devouring anything on mechanics and flying that he could find.

The bright yellow one. Flashy, but the best in terms of speed and maneuverability. His boots tapped on the ground as he ran to it and jumped in. Starting the engine he turned to find Analise ready to jump in.

"Stay here Analise!"

"Anakin I can help!"

"No! One of us needs to stay here just in case someone else comes to take her out while Obi-Wan and I are off finding this bounty hunter." Anakin grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed. "I need you to protect Padme for me."

"Alright. Come back safe...both of you."

"Only if you and Padme are safe and sound waiting for us with lurel leaves." Analise rolled her eyes.

"I should never had told you Earth stories." She turned serious. "I love you big brother."

"I love you little sister. I'll be back soon with Obi-Wan and answers."

Analise stepped back and watched as Anakin powered up the speeder and took off. Shooting up into traffic of the night.

"Please Force," Analise folded her hands and closed her eyes. Even though she didn't need to, praying aloud helped keep her calm. "Please let them come back to me and please give me the strength to keep Padme safe for Anakin."

She thought she felt a soft breeze stirring, gently tousling her hair. A whisper on the breeze, a soothing _Always_ for her ears alone.

Her hands dropped and she turned. It was time to return to her duty.

After all she was a Jedi.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

So jumping out a glass window onto a probe droid would go down in Jedi history as one of Obi-Wan's more foolish ideas. Even as he dangled from the probe as it darted in and out among speeders and bikes, he could already hear Anakin telling the tale; properly embellished of course to Ahsoka and her friends who would no doubt egg each other in attempts to mimic Obi-Wan's daring feat.

"Blast it!" In an effort to dislodge its unwanted passenger, the probe used what little logic circuits it had to run itself into the side of a nearby building.

For one frighting moment Obi-Wan's right hand lost its grip, falling to his side leaving hanging on only by the strength of his left hand and the Force.

Calming himself the first thing the Knight did was check his right wrist. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw that the corded bracelet wrapped around his wrist was still there. The bracelet that Analise had made just for him and placed around his wrist herself. It was a piece of her, always with him. Not just the presence of her soul merged with his.

With a grunt Obi-Wan tossed his right arm up, his hand landing on top of the probe. Its erratic flight continued and Obi-Wan began to doubt his plan. The plan to hold onto it and let it take him back to its Master. It was the best chance he had to get any sort of clue about who was calling the shots. Some hint of who might want Padme die. Maybe it was linked to whoever was trying to kill his beloved Moonbeam.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zam had been waiting. Watching for her droid. It was suppose to return with proof that its mission had been success. It had been gone too long.

The longer it took for the probe to return, the less chance there was of her mission being a success. The less chance of her making it to morning alive.

Her electrobinoculars rose to her eyes once more and she scanned the area.

There! Her probe returning...Returning and not alone. Clinging to it for dear life, holding on with no choice was a Jedi.

Zam cursed under her breath and went to her speeder. She dropped the electrobinoculars in the seat, not really caring if they broke or not. If a Jedi was here then it meant the mission had failed. Her life was forfeit...Unless she could find some way to salvage the mission that might make Fett happy enough that he wouldn't kill her...Just beat her within an inch of her life.

She grabbed a well-worn rifle. It had been passed down in her family for generations. More decoration than actual weapon. Zam had changed all that when the rifle had come to her. It was no longer decoration, but a deadly weapon once more.

Zam took careful aim and let loose a series of rapid blasts. One hit and she saw the probe destroyed,

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Metallic pings dinged around him and Obi-Wan searched frantically for the sound.

Rifle shots. Coming from somewhere he could not pinpoint.

Sparks.

Hot metal.

Cursing Obi-Wan was forced to let go as the probe was destroyed right beneath his fingers.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan let himself free-fall. Faster, faster. He might not die if he used the Force to slow his fall as best he could, but he could be injured.

A bright flash of yellow.

A slowing speeder.

 _Obi-Wan!_

"Master!" It was Anakin. The Padawan reached out to meet his Master. Using their combined efforts Obi-Wan was able to use the Force to grab onto the back of the speeder then pull himself up to the front seat.

"What took you so long Anakin?"

"Oh you know the usual Master." Anakin grinned and tossed his head as he pushed the speeder to its full capabilities.

"There!" Obi-Wan pointed a finger to the yellow and green speeder that had dropped down and was racing below them.

"I couldn't find the right make, model, or color," Anakin went on even as he followed Obi-Wan's finger to the speeder in question. He pushed the controls forward sending the speeder into a sharp dive that plasted him and Obi-Wan to their seats.

"Pull up Anakin! Anakin pull up!" The young man laughed. This was the kind of flying he liked best. Fast and reckless. The kind of flying he could only do in a starfighter or podracer. At long last he leveled the speeder out.

"Sorry Master I forgot you didn't like flying."

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide." Obi-Wan ducked as another speeder flew so close overhead that it felt as if it could have taken their heads off. "You're sister would agree with me. Speaking of..."

"Don't worry Obi-Wan. Analise wanted to come, but I told her to say with Padme." Anakin frowned as they chased Zam though a power complex where power couplings feed electrical power along a grid. They weren't dangerous or deadly, just gave an unpleasant tingle when passed through.

Something the bounty hunter they were chasing was counting on. Reaching through a window Zam took careful aim with a small blaster and shot one of the couplings.

Anakin didn't slow down. He pushed through the loose lines of dull electricity even as Obi-Wan scolded him. This wasn't the first time Anakin had pulled such a stunt and it wouldn't be the last.

The speeder ahead of them pulled into a sharp climb and Anakin followed. Obi-Wan clinging to the dash for dear life. Opting to keep his speech to a minimum.

At last Anakin stopped the climb when they were over the bounty hunter. They kept up. Matching speed for speed, maneuver for maneuver. Until the yellow and green speeder cut across traffic. Anakin didn't follow then.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. He knew deep down there was probably a good reason why Anakin hadn't followed the bounty hunter, the would-be assassin; but he couldn't find one.

Anakin slowly came to a spot, the speeder floating in midair as the Padawan cast glances over the side.

"Well that went perfectly...we lost them."

"I'm sorry Master."

"They went completely the other way. If you had just listened to me..." But Anakin had stopped listening. To Obi-Wan's amazement Anakin stood.

"If you'll excuse me Master." With that he leapt over the side and began a free-fall. Obi-Wan leaned over the side and sighed.

"I hate it when he does that." He slid over to the driver's seat and powered the speeder back up to follow his wayward Padawan. "I'll just tell Moonbeam or Qui-Gon. They'll scold him for me."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

For a moment he could close his eyes and pretended he was flying. Flying without any need for mechanical help.

As a Force-Sensitive, a Senior Padawan of the Jedi Order he could use the Force to help him perform acrobatic feats of daring and even levitate during meditation if he did it properly.

Not flying though. The Force couldn't help him to fly like a bird.

Anakin shook the thought from his head. Right now he needed to be focused and catch that bounty hunter. The bounty hunter that had dared to try and harm Padme.

He could apologize to Obi-Wan later for jumping out of the speeder.

Closing his eyes Anakin reached out, wrapping himself in the Force and using it to locate the bounty hunter's speeder as it flew beneath him.

There! It sped below him in a blur of green and yellow. Using the Force Anakin pushed himself to it and grabbed on.

The bump on the outside of her speeder hadn't concerned Zam. She had relaxed enough that she had unhooked her veil from the left side of her face. She had simply thought that she had run into some other craft as she raced along. Was unconcerned until she realized that the bump had been someone landing on her speeder and that someone was a Jedi!

Zam growled and jerked at the controls, desperate to shake Anakin off. Anakin for his part clung like a monkey-lizard to the speeder. He needed to get her to land.

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and Zam panicked. She grabbed a small blaster as the saber blazed on and Anakin began to slice a hole into the roof. She took careful aim and shot.

The bolt missed his hand, but knocked the lightsaber free. Anakin watched it tumble away and for a moment worried about Obi-Wan's punishment for loosing his lightsaber...Again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan kept himself tuned into Anakin's Force Signature. Keeping tabs on him like a good big brother would. It was easy, made easier by watching the yellow and green speeder driving as if they cared not how much chaos or destruction they might cause.

Something silver falling through the air caught his eye. Obi-Wan lifted his hand pulled it to him through the Force...And sighed.

Anakin's lightsaber.

Again his Padwan-Brother had let his lightsaber go. Obi-Wan sighed and set it on the seat next to him. He would have to deal with Anakin later...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin shook his head. No time to worry about scolding! He had created a hole large enough for him to reach through. He turned his attention back to the bounty hunter and was startled. He could have sworn that her face changed. Became almost like a lizard.

'A Changeling!' Anakin filed the realization away for later and made a mad grab for Zam's blaster. Changelings could be dangerous.

Zam growled and tried to pull away as the Jedi grabbed her blaster. They wrestled.

The blaster went off.

The blot hit the control panel.

Zam dropped the blaster in favor of the controls. Jerking them in an attempt to keep in the air while Anakin clung even more to the side.

All her efforts were for not. Lights and faces rushed past them as beings scattered. The speeder landed on a walkway then slid into a wall, shattering the veiw-screen that had been built into the side.

Anakin was flung away. Stunned.

Slowly he pushed himself up. He could make out the bounty hunter, stumbling from the wrecked speeder.

Zam was confused. Faces all around, whispering and staring. Glaring. Panic rose as she turned, desperate. The Jedi was there, rising to his feet.

No more time could be wasted. She took off.

Anakin didn't wait either. He lept to his feet and took off. Pushing through the crowd, not caring about the glares and yells as he chased after the bounty hunter through a high-end nighttime district.

He would catch her and then she would answer some questions.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan finally caught up to his reckless Padawan as the young man was about to dart into club that catered to the upper-classes who wanted to act seedy for a night.

It had been easy to find him. The smoking wreckage had been a clue as had the angry beings who had been shoved by the young man in his rush to catch the bounty hunter.

"The club Master!"

"Calm down and think Anakin! The club is a perfect place to hide, not run. She can blend in and easily slip out. We'll need to be on our guard and armed with the Force." He held up his hand in which was clutched Anakin's lightsaber. "Next time Anakin, do try not to loose this."

"Yes Master."

"You know our ways. Our lightsabers are our lives." Anakin sheepishly took the lightsaber.

"You know Analise once told me about how on Earth when she was younger during winters and kept loosing her mittens, they were kept attached to her by a string. Maybe I should keep my lightsaber attached to me with a string." The pair strolled casually into the club as if they were lazy rebellious Jedi out for a night of loose fun and morals.

"You are an adult now Anakin." Obi-Wan nudged him, feeling playful even as they ventured deeper into what could be a deadly situation. "If you're not careful, you'll be the death of me." He had meant it as a joke.

Shock and pain slammed into him. Fear.

 _Don't say that Master...Please..._

 _It was a joke my Padawan._

 _Please don't joke about such a thing Master. You are my Master, my Teacher, my brother. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you...I'll always need you._

Obi-Wan reached out through their Bond and caressed the young man with invisible fingers. "I will not leave you by choice. Now come, we shall talk of this later. We must split up. We'll cover more ground that way and get him sooner."

"It's a her Obi-Wan." Soothed, still trembling a little Anakin glanced at his Master. "It's a woman and I think she's a Changeling."

Obi-Wan frowned and ran a hand over his neatly trimmed beard. Changeling bounty hunters while uncommon were not unheard of. They were exceptionally because of their ability to change form, able to blend in with any crowd or situation.

"Well then we'll have to be extra careful. Analise will have our skins if either of us is injured. You go look around."

"What will you be doing Master?"

"Having a drink." Anakin snorted.

"Don't get drunk Master."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: A quick short chapter. Someone is watching Analise...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

He was board.

Board of sitting and doing noting.

He was tired.

Tired of sitting and waiting while Zam was out there with the juicy assignment and messing it up.

Gus Roy doubled-checked that his sniper rifle was loaded and ready to go. Though he doubted he would even need it. There had been absolutely no sign of his target. Some Jedi Padawan brat.

Zam got the better assignment. Getting to go after such a juicy plum as Senator Amidala.

It was dull as assignments went. Then again he could expect nothing less. Gus was a first-rate sniper, but first-rate wasn't enough when you ran with Fett's crew. At least Gus was considered high second-tier among the circle of bounty hunters. Just a step away from first tier.

He had never thought it fair that Zam was higher than him. They were both Changelings who had turned to bounty hunting when job opportunities at home came few and far between. They competed for jobs, for places in Fett's circle.

So what Zam took out more targets because she used the ability to shift forms like a crutch so she could get closer to her targets? To Gus that was a weakness. There was also risk. A Changeling could only hold onto a chosen form for so long. At some point, even if it was just for the time it took to draw a breath, they would shift back to their original lizard-like form.

Far better to be a sniper, hidden away on rooftops where no one could see, only shifting form to get in or out of the position from which he shot.

Gus chuckled to himself. Zam had lorded over him how much Fett favored her. She was worth more because she was able to do more than just fire a sniper rifle.

He snorted. Well that might all end tonight. He had a perfect view of the Naboo Senator's apartment. From his spot he could move around to spy on different parts of the apartment. Gus has seen Zam's probe droid. Had watched as a Jedi had leapt through the window and landed on the probe which took off with the Jedi hanging on. Moments later a yellow speeder had flown past on a mad dash after probe and Jedi.

It seemed Zam had failed.

A second failure which Fett would not forgive.

In which case Gus might at long last move up.

As long as he did not fail in taking out his target.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Brightly colored lights danced across walls with an almost sickly neon glow. Bass-enhanced music shook the floor and competed with the ever increasing volume from multiple over-sized veiw-screens. Each one broadcasting a different sport for gamblers who wanted more action than what the gaming tables provided.

Less was more. Outfits and accessories carefully selected to attract attention. The eyes of patrons traveled the scene, hunting for the being or beings to share a drink with and if things went well, a bed. Some of the eyes were haunted, needful as they searched the mass of fellow hedonists for those slinking creatures who rose from the depths with drugs in their pockets, all too willing to sell.

The only thing Anakin was even remotely interested in was the podrace on one of the viewing screens. He was on duty though and could always catch a repeat on the HoloNet later.

Anakin ignored the hungry eyes of both males and females watching as he seemingly stalked the room. He could feel desire rolling off them in waves. He shudder. It felt like a less twisted version of what he sometimes felt from the Chancellor. Wanting to possess and control.

He casually waved a hand at plump, pink Twi'lek who turned from her companion to him with a seductive grin much to the companion's annoyance. Anakin had no real interest. His heart belonged to Padme, but he had to blend in.

Cries rose and fell at gaming tables and in front of the view-screens as wagers were lost and won. Anakin could make out the figure of his Master at the bar, sipping a glass of something bright blue. Anakin fought not to roll his eyes. For all of Obi-Wan's high society ways, his Master could drink with the best of them in the lowest of dives.

At least here Obi-Wan could have a decent drink and not some back-alley cantina swell.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'There's nothing like a nice drink.' Obi-Wan like most Jedi wasn't that big of a drinker. Except for Quinlan, but there wasn't any other Jedi like Quinlan which was of immense relief to the Order. He had lost count of how many times Quinlan had dragged him and Kit out of the Temple for some late-night drinking.

Still he could appreciate a fine drink now and then. It helped on occasions like this when he needed to blend in.

The drink was good too.

"You wanna buy some deathsitcks?" And there was the downside to getting a drink. Drug dealers and sellers of pleasure lurked even in high-class establishments such as this bar.

Sighing Obi-Wan brought the Force to bear on the young male next to him, not even bothering to look at him. He lazily gestured, a move picked up from his Master. "You don't want to sell me deathsticks."

"I don't wanna sell you deathsticks." Another wave, more Force brought to bear.

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I wanna go home and rethink my life." Elan Sel'Sabagno got up and left. Obi-Wan snorted a little into his drink. He doubted the young Balosar would rethink his life for long.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zam didn't care whose toes she stepped on. Who she bumped into. The beings pressed wall-to-wall wouldn't notice her anyway. They were busy in seeking their own pleasure, coming down from the highs they managed to reach only to turn around and reach for that high again and again.

She never understood such beings. Did they have so much time on their hands that could do nothing but find ways to service their own selfish desires?

No. Now was not the time to think such foolish thoughts. She needed to focus.

There!

The older Jedi. Alone at the bar, drinking.

Zam sneered. So even Jedi were self-serving in their own way. Here was the Knight choosing to relax and drown himself instead of fulfilling the duties that had been laid out to him.

He would be easy to take out. The younger male would be too distuaght by his Master's death to even notice as she shifted form and raced away.

Zam drew her blaster, silencer on. She crept on. The sound of her footsteps muffled by the echoing music and shouts.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Master behind you!_

 _I sense her Anakin._ Cool as snow and ice on Hoth, as fast as hawk-bat swooping down upon its prey Obi-Wan turned and drew his lightsaber. In one smooth movement he had turned his blue blade on and sliced through the arm in which Zam held her blaster.

A pained scream broke through the Changeling's lips as she fell to the ground, clutching the stump where her arm once was. A crowd formed. The music seemed quieter as dancing, gossiping, and gambling came to a halt.

"This is Jedi business. Do not interfere." Anakin gestured to a bouncer. "If you please, call the authorities and have them meet us outside. Tell them the Jedi have captured a suspect in the attempt on Senator Amidala's life." The bouncer nodded. He knew better than to argue with a Jedi.

Anakin and Obi-Wan picked up the injured Changeling, supporting her as she stumbled along with them. A droid trailed behind them cleaning up the arm and blood left behind.

Outside the night air seemed cooler to Zam. A small crowd slowly formed, but kept their distance from the trio. If only the lights weren't so bright she could see the stars. It was a major flaw of Coruscant. There really was no place you could look up and see the stars.

"Who sent you? Why did you attack the Senator?"

Zam sneered and kept her mouth shut. Even as she felt life and blood pour from her body, she would never give Fett up. Never!

Anakin's blood boiled at her sneer. She had tried to kill Padme...Twice! She could have put Analise in danger...Could have killed Obi-Wan!

He grasped Zam's shoulders, shaking her. Obi-Wan frowned at the flash of sun gold in Anakin's eyes, a sign that he anger was rising. Anger in the light, but still anger. 'At least it was just a flash' Obi-Wan thought as the flash was gone and Anakin's eyes remained sky-blue.

Hard blue.

Cold blue.

"Tell us! Why? Who ordered it?" The Force was behind every word, bringing down pressure as its son requested. Heavy pressure. Zam could barely breath. The pressure hurt and yet it was so light. So light it hurt as it pushed against the darkness inside Zam.

She closed her eyes. It was too much. Far too much. Zam had to give in. She had no choice. "It...It was..."

Pain.

Her neck, a needle like pain.

The light was fading from her eyes. So fast...Too fast.

Cold...It was so cold.

At least the pressure was gone.

Zam's eyes closed. Her form reverting to her natural reptile-like state. She would never be free and never return to her family.

She was dead.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged shocked glances. Anakin's anger fading away as Obi-Wan checked for any sign of life. There was none.

Police droids began to flood the scene with Senate Guards alerted by the police about who the Jedi had in custody. Anakin stood to talk with them while Obi-Wan laid out the body, bowing his head in respect. She was a lost soul who had found her way into the dark underworld and turned murder into her trade.

A bump...Something sticking out of her neck. Obi-Wan's hands were careful as he removed it. It was a dart. One he had never seen before. The Knight stood, careful not to touch the tip as he moved to join Anakin.

"What do you make of this? Careful of the tip, it seems covered in poison."

"Whoever hired her wanted to make sure she did not talk if she was caught and gave in Master."

"So it seems we have a mystery yet Anakin." The pair turned as the Senate Guards and police droids took charge of the body and the scene. Obi-Wan took the dart and placed it in a small bag which he then put in his belt pouch. He would take it back to the Temple for analysis.

"Come Anakin. We have been gone long. Analise will be worried."

"She'll come running up to us before remembering that we are Jedi and stopping so she does not embarrass us."

Obi-Wan smiled, thinking of his sweet little love. His Moonbeam watching the Senator and staying alert while praying to the Force that he and Anakin were safe.

"You seem eager to get back to Padme Anakin," Obi-Wan teased his almost-brother. "Eager to put your foot in your mouth again?"

"I...Just want to make sure Padme is okay Master...And that she hasn't spoiled Analis...ANALISE!"

Anakin's cry was ripped from his lips as first one, then another bolt of pain raced through his body. Obi-Wan bent over, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying out like Anakin.

"Master...Analise..."

"We must return at once!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"It's hard to believe M'Lady."

"What is so hard to believe Captain?" Padme and Dorme looked up to Typho. The Captain was standing guard, protectively pacing around the main room while the Senator and her handmaiden sat on the couch. Padme's thoughts had been racing around in her head.

Trying to figure out who exactly was after her. Who would want her dead if it wasn't Dooku himself. Worrying for Anakin who had so fiercely defended her from creatures bringing death only to recklessly run off after his Master.

"Her," Typho nodded to a slim, small figure standing near one of the windows. Analise remained behind at her brother's orders. She had spoken only to tell them that. "I find it hard to believe that she is a Jedi, a warrior. Yet there she stands."

"You cannot base opinions on looks alone Captain." Padme studied the young woman...Anakin's twin. Analise stood firm, her gaze steady though Padme thought her eyes looked glassy.

Analise had stood by the window since returning after seeing Anakin off. She knew that one of those small, soft hands was most likely resting on the hilt of her saber. Padme knew that Analise must be lost in the Force, scanning for news of her brother and Obi-Wan. For any signs of possible attackers.

The sky-blue eyes closed. The Padawan swayed.

"Padawan Analise!" Typho forgot his post and ran to her side. Analise waved him away.

"I am well Captain. I have just used more of my energy than is wise." Typho stepped back, concern on his face. She may be a Jedi, but she was still young and still recovering.

"Your brother and Master Kenobi informed us that you are still recovering from being poisoned. You should be resting." Analise ducked her head.

"They have no reason to be worried. I am well enough for duty. I have been cleared." She turned away from the window. "I cannot rest. I must remain alert so that I may protect the Senator."

Padme laughed softly, drawing Analise's gaze to her. "That proves more than anything that you are Anakin's twin Analise. You are just stubborn as him when it comes to fulfilling your duty."

"Thank you Senator." Analise shook her head a little. She was starting to feel tired, exhausted. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I need some fresh air." Padme nodded. Bowing Analise turned and made her way out onto the balcony.

She walked to the edge and leaned against the railing. As a child on Earth Analise had been afraid of heights. She had avoided the balcony at her church and standing too near windows for fear of looking down. The ground always seemed so far away.

That fear had quickly vanished when she arrived at the Temple. Coruscant rose so high into the sky that Analise had had no choice but to get use to it. She actually enjoyed it now. Being so high that it was if she could touch the sky. Even now Analise had an urge to reach up and see if she could touch a star.

Would the star be hot or cold?

Would it be a planet and not a star?

She leaned even further on the railing, gulping down what passed for fresh air on the city planet. Analise's thoughts were safely turning from the stars to her duty to her brother and Ben.

Where were Anakin and Obi-Wan? Were they safe? Had they found the bounty hunter who had gone after Padme? Had they been able to discover who it was? Who had ordered the hit?  
Analise buried her face in her arms laying on the railing. "Oh Force," She whispered to herself, "I know it's selfish to ask and not at all like a Jedi; but please, please bring Ben and Ani back to me safely. Please give the strength to protect the Senator. Please keep Padme safe. She and Ani are meant to be."

Sky-blue eyes looked up to the sky as her head lifted. Trying to see at least one star beyond the bright lights that lit up the sky. Desperate to make one wish.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At last!

Gus set down the cig he had been smoking. At last movement. He brought up his sniper rifle and peered through the scope. He had to make sure he had the right target.

At first he couldn't tell. The figure that had strolled out onto the balcony like some noble lady went straight to the railing, leaning against it and burying her head in her arms. Gus cursed, forced to wait again until slowly the head lifted.

Blonde hair. Pale skin. Small. Delicate features.

Yes it was her. His target.

"Where Zam failed I will not!"

He pulled back on the trigger, taking careful aim...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Typho isn't wrong M'Lady. Analise does seem incredibly fragile to be a Jedi." Dorme handed Padme a warm drink she had prepared. "I've heard that some of the news outlets on the HoloNet call her the Jedi Princess."

"If you recall Dorme, similar things were said about myself when I first took the throne as Queen of Naboo. Thank you," Padme took the drink and sipped. "They said I was too young, too inexperienced. When Gunray and his ships blockaded then invaded Naboo, I was seen as too weak to fight back. I came here to fight and it was speculated that I would stay. Too afraid to return home and help my people."

"As you say Senator, we cannot judge based on appearances alone."

"Exactly." Padme stood, pacing a little. "If Anakin is as strong in the Force as the Jedi say he is, then we can safely assume that Analise is just as strong as he." Typho chuckled.

"Perhaps it is the Force that makes us worry for her."

"No Captain. I have a feeling that is all Analise..."

"M'Lady?" Padme shivered a little and took another sip from her drink.

"I suddenly don't think Analise should be standing out there anymore. Anakin and Master Kenobi would want her inside." The Senator couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was the fact that Analise was still recovering from being poisoned or the fact that Anakin had hinted at something darker in his twin's past. Padme only knew that she no longer wanted Analise standing out on that balcony in the cool dark night.

"Analise!" Padme called out gently into the night. "Come inside please or else we will both be scolded."

"Yes Sena...OH!" Analise had started to respond. Started to turn.

Two sharp bolts of pain jolted through her. One through her lower side. The other through her right arm.

It hurt...Not as much as electricty being shot through her nerves, but it hurt.

Spots danced in front of her eyes and she stumbled, falling to the ground.

There were cries of shock. Of anger. Strong arms wrapped around her, cradling her and keeping her from hitting the ground. Soft hands smoothed back her hair, stroked her face.

They felt so nice. Almost loving, but they weren't the hands she wanted at that moment."

"Ani...Ben..." Everything went dark.

"Analise? Analise!" Padme gently shook the young woman in Typho's arms. No response. "Captian take Analise to my room immediately. Put her on my bed. Dorme call for a medical droid and see if we can contact Anakin or Master Kenobi. They might need to contact the Temple."

"Yes Senator."

"Yes M'Lady."

Dorme dashed ahead of Typho to turn down the covers on Padme's bed so that Typho could lay his burden down.

Padme stayed out on the balcony. Her eyes went to the skyline.

So many windows.

So many balconies.

So many places for which someone could lay in wait. Waiting for a chance to strike.

Her hands felt sticky. Wet. Padme lifted them to her face.

Blood. Analise's blood.

Analise's blood now stained her hands just as Corde's did days ago.

Padme clenched her fists. This time there would be no death. Analise would not die. Until Anakin and Obi-Wan came back, Padme would be the protector and not the Senator.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gus never hummed. He hummed now. He even felt like swinging the case containing his sniper rifle back and forth.

His mission was a success. He had seen the Jedi brat fall. Had heard the faint echos of cries as they bounced off of nearby buildings.

Gus grinned as he slipped from his vantage point to the lift and rode it down to the first level. A celebration was in order. Once Fett heard of his success, he was sure to reach the first tier of Fett's bounty hunter circle.

"Another day, another credit, and a dead Jedi to boot." Gus smiled as he left the lift and headed for his speeder.

It had been a most profitable night.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks for the review from a guest:) There's a little Obi-Wan and Ana in this chapter, but there's a chapter coming up where it's just the two of them:) Keep looking out for it:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Analise wasn't there to greet Anakin and Obi-Wan when they returned the bright yellow speeder to its parking place. This time Obi-Wan had made no complaints about Anakin's reckless flying. Not when they needed to return to Analise as fast as they could.

Analise wasn't there waiting for them when they entered the building. Anakin had to use all his strength to keep it together. He could feel Obi-Wan...His Master...His brother just mere steps away from flying apart.

Anakin couldn't blame him.

Rage boiled inside the Padawan, but he stamped it down and released what he could into the Force. Now was not the time to let his fear or anger take hold. Not when Obi-Wan needed him to be steady, to be a rock.

For Obi-Wan, at times like these Anakin was often an indicator of his twin's condition. As long as Anakin was standing and not reaching Sun Level, then it meant Analise was fine.

Anakin reached out with the Force through his Bond with Obi-Wan, filling with soft reassurances that his sister was okay. They would see her soon and all would be well. They would be with Analise soon.

Typho awaited them when they at last arrived at Padme's flat. Analise wasn't there to greet them. Just Typho with a sad look on his face.

"What happened? Where's Analise?" Anakin had to hold Obi-Wan back from rudely pushing past the Captian who shook his head. He wasn't offended by the Knight's behavior. He understood it.

"Senator Amidala had her placed in her room. A medical droid is just finishing up now."

"Go Obi-Wan." Anakin let go and Obi-Wan took off. The only thought in his mind was getting to Analise. Making sure she was okay.

He brushed past the medical droid, not caring that he nearly knocked it down. It was metal. It would be fine. Analise would not be...He needed his Moonbeam. Needed to know that she was fine.

Dorme stood by the bed, hands wringing. Padme sat on the edge, a bowl of water in her hand. The Senator dipped a cloth in it then gently wiped Analise's forehead.

"I'm fine Senator really. You don't need to be doing this." Analise was protesting such gentle treatment. Dorme frowned, opening her mouth to scold but Padme shook her head. Dorme closed her mouth then shot Analise a look. A look which the young woman was all too familar with having seen it on the faces of family and friends.

She might not like it, but she was going to have to deal with it. With a sigh, Analise laid back on the bed and allowed Padme to continue her gentle care.

Obi-Wan could take it no more as Anakin and Typho came up behind them. "Analise!" The cry wrenched from his lips and he ran to her side. Padme stood and Obi-Wan wasted no time in claiming her seat.

"Ben" Analise smiled and fought to sit up, moaning as fire shot through her side and arm where the blaster bolts had struck her. Obi-Wan gently pushed her back lay among the pillows. He sized her left up from where it lay across her stomach and pressed a fervent kiss to her hand, to her wrist before pressing to her face.

"Analise...Moonbeam...I thought...I felt..." He lay his head over Analise's chest where her heart would be. Analise run her fingers through his hair, combing out the tangles put there by his adventure.

"I am well Ben. A little beat up yes, but I will live so our plans can continue." She smiled. "A white dress...Our family by our side..."

"Flowers in your hair...My ring on your finger..." Their talk was soft as were her fingers. Obi-Wan counted each heartbeat he could hear.

Duty could wait. In this moment he needed to know that his Soul Mate was safe.

Padme watched, slightly in awe. Obi-Wan was treating Analise as though she was the only person in the room, in the galaxy. Analise's eyes were glittering with love as were the Knights. 'Like something out of a fairy story,' Padme thought. 'The Knight or Prince paying court to his fair Princess...' There was a gentle tug.

"Let's leave them be for a little bit." Anakin gently pulled Padme away who set her bowl and cloth down where Obi-Wan could find it. Dorme followed. Padme couldn't resit looking back to Analise and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was engaged in giving Analise the most sweetest, chaste kiss Padme had ever seen and yet it seemed to be the most loving kiss the galaxy had ever seen.

"They are in love aren't they?" Padme asked Anakin when the four were safely back in the living room.

"I should hope so...Analise is Obi-Wan's betrothed. They're planning their wedding for the next standard year."

"Wedding?" Anakin shot Padme a look at her shocked look. The Senator blushed. "I guess I could never see Master Kenobi being married since he was raised mainly in the old ways I am guessing." Anakin laughed.

"True, but Analise won him over." His eyes went to hall down which the bedroom lay. As much as he wanted to run in and hug Analise, making sure she was alright; he knew that the pair needed time alone. "Honestly they're perfect for each other. My Master is a man of meditation and diplomacy. Analise is quiet and loving. I had made up my mind that I didn't want anyone else for my twin than my Master. I was right...They're Soul Mates."

"Soul Mates?" Dorme asked.

"It's the rarest and most powerful of Natural Bonds that can be formed between Force Sensitives. Not a lot is known about it exactly but Grandda...I mean Master Yoda believes that the Bond between Analise and Obi-Wan is the strongest ever formed. They can barely stand to be out of sight of each other at times." Anakin quickly changed the subject. "What happened?"

Padme had what seemed a million questions flying through her head about Obi-Wan and Analise, about Analise in general; but they would have to wait. "We're not entirely sure." She started to pace. "Analise had started to look as though she didn't feel well. We wanted her to rest, but she declined. Instead she stepped out on the balcony for some fresh air." Padme stopped and turned to Anakin. "At some point I realized I didn't want her out. I called to her and as she turned she fell..." A tear or two fell from the Senator's eyes.

Dorme soothed her and picked up the story. "A sniper got her. She was hit in her right arm and side. The droid says she needs to stay here for the night, but she can be moved in the morning." Anakin nodded and got his com.

"I'll let Da...Master Qui-Gon know then I will join Obi-Wan and Analise." He sighed. "Why can't they just leave my Moon be?" Padme frowned, but as Anakin moved away she could not ask the question burning within her.

Why did Anakin call Analise his Moon?


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: New postings will be a little slow this week. Things at the store are picking up because of Back-To-School. I will do my best though:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It was no Outlander Club, but the drinks were decent. Even downright fancy and nice at times thanks to a bar owner who wasn't picky about where his suppliers got his drinks.

"Fett! Come to congratulate me on a job well done?" Gus looked happily from the Corellian brandy he was downing. It was expensive, more than what Gus would useually pay, but the Changeling Sniper thought it was worth it. After all he had just killed a Jedi. So what if she was just a Padawan? She was still a Jedi. "I killed that Jedi brat!"

"You think so?" Fett's voice was almost droid like at times through his helmet as it came out over the filters. Sometimes it was creepy and Gus fought not to shudder. "You didn't stick around to be sure?" Gus waved a hand.

"Why would I? I could hear the cries of the Senator and her aids. It was too dangrous to stick around if they called for a search. Though I wish I could have just to see the looks on the other Jedi faces to return and see her dead."

"FOOL!" Fett's cry echoed through the club. Patrons stopped. Bouncers lay hands on ectrostaffs ready to stun. Bartenders started looking for open spots under the bar where they could duck down and hide. The armored bounty hunter growled and grabbed Gus's arm, pullling him up off his bar stool and out a back door into the alley. He couldn't afford to cause a scene and have the authorites called.

Gus was startled when Fett shoved him aganist a wall. "FOOL! She didn't die!" A fist was slammed into Gus's face and he thought he felt bone breaking. "That Jedi brat is alive and well. My sources tell me that the Senator who also surrvied her own attack is herself taking care of the brat! You have failed me..."

A prick...

A pinch...

Like a needle being inserted. Only needles didn't make you feel cold. Didn't make spots and lights dance in front of your eyes even as blackness closed in.

Footsteps echoed down the alley as Fett left. Gus slid down the wall. His body become cold and still. Stiff and lifeless. A dart stuck in his neck.

New sounds. Voices, footsteps. Gus couldn't tell them what happened. He couldn't speak. Couldn't move or hear anymore.

His last thought before he went to sleep forever was at lest somewhat happy. As happy as a thought could be for a dying murder.

At least Zam hadn't succeeded in her mission either.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty**

What passed for sunrise on Coruscant was just starting when Qui-Gon strode into Padme's simple, but luxurious apartment. He gave it but a passing glance through the simplicity pleased him. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only...Analise. His sweet Ana...Hurt again.

First the poison in her drink at a the formal banquet she had attended and now this...It was too much. Qui-Gon pressed a hand to his chest over his heart, hiding it as best he could.

The Dark Side...The Sith must be getting desperate to launch attacks aganist his daughter one right after another and on Coruscant. They were taking such a risk.

It made sense. The twins were growing stronger. It made Qui-Gon worried. No one knew exactly what the twins were capable, just how strong in the Force they would become. Better for the Dark Side and the Sith to strike now before some crisis awoke the deeper power sleeping within them.

Vokara Che followed behind in Qui-Gon's wake. She too was agitated. Her lekku twitched. The Jedi Master and Master Healer was upset that she had not been called first. Instead a silly medical droid had been. Apparently at Analise's instance upon waking because she had no wish to disturb anyone at the Temple.

"Masters." Obi-Wan bowed, a sad look on his face. One didn't have to be a Jedi to know, to sense that Obi-Wan was unhappy. His betrothed, his Soul Mate had been hurt. His pale face and grey eyes made it all too clear that at the moment Obi-Wan wanted to be back by Analise's side, not greeting the Masters.

"Where is Analise Obi-Wan? How is she?"

"She is resting in the Senator's bedroom. Senator Amidala had to order her to remain there after Analise said she would take the couch. This way." Obi-Wan directed the two Masters to follow him as he took them to the bedroom. "She's been running a fever on and off."

"No surprise" Che shook her head, lekku shaking. "Blaster wounds can often lead to fever and that blaster MD-Droid probably gave her bacta patches with too much bacta."

Analise was sitting up as best she could. Padme had dressed the younger woman in one of her simpler nightgowns and was fussing her. Anakin leaned against a wall keeping a close on his twin.

She was so pale...Only a very faint trace of pink remained on her cheeks.

"Da...Master Che...Am I to change one prison for another?" At least Analise was well enough to retain some humor

"That's enough joking out of you young lady." Che grumbled as she marched to the bed. "Senator. I am Vokara Che, Jedi Master Healer." Che bowed and Padme smiled in return. "I am here to redress Analise's wounds and prepare her to return to the Temple."

"I am honored to meet a great Master and Healer and another friend of Master Jinn...May I stay and help? I would like to learn some healing skills." Che's mouth tightened. She looked to Analise and saw the wish in the Padawan's eyes.

Che sighed. "You are far too old Analise to be begging like a tooka kit...You may stay Senator. Now let's get those bandages off so I can see what we're dealing with...Obi-Wan stay out of the way!"

 _Da..._

 _Yes Anakin?_

 _I need to talk to you about the shooting...without Analise listening._

 _Come out into the hall then._

Anakin and Qui-Gon stepped into the hallway, both keeping an eye on Analise through the Force. "Tell me what you have to say Anakin."

"Analise...Analise doesn't believe she was the target."

"What?"

"That's what she says." Anakin frowned and tugged at his sleeves. "She told us that she thinks whoever shot her made a mistake and was trying to take out Padme, not her. Analise says they must have gotten nervous, saw her step out onto the balcony, made a jump decision, and shot."

"Our sweet Ana, always wanting to believe the best." Qui-Gon began pacing. "The facts are against her though. Though the reports are only basic now, they are enough to let us know that Analise was the target."

Scolding shouts came from the bedroom. "Obi-Wan's getting in trouble again. If Padme or I hadn't sat with them, Obi-Wan would have given into Analise's pleading and crawled into bed with her." The smiles at the scoldings turned to frowns. "Da you know what this means right?"

"I do...Until we know who is behind this attack, Analise is not safe on Coruscant."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"Maybe you should dull your bright feather little bird. Everyone is staring at you." Analise blushed at her brother's teasing, tugging at the bright blue fabric that was serving as the sling for her right arm. The twins were walking slowly to the Council Chamber; Anakin ready to jump to Analise's aid.

It was pure luck, though Jedi did not believe it; but luck all the same. Luck that Padme had called out to Analise just mere moments before the sniper had fired. Luck that Analise had turned. The movement had prevented her injuries from being worse and life threatening. She just needed to keep her side wrapped and her arm in a sling for a few days.

"Anakin stop teasing your sister. The fabric was a gift from the Senator." Obi-Wan met them outside the Chamber door. "She wanted your sister to have something nice to use as her sling."

"You two have just met and already Padme is spoiling you little sister."

"Isn't that a good thing though big brother?" Analise asked innocently as she could and she was far better at playing innocent than Anakin. "If she likes me a lot it will be easier for me to convince her that she should go out with you."

Anakin turned bright red and stuttered trying to find a proper come-back, Obi-Wan rasied his hand. "Time enough for to find your voice later Anakin."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wish I do that better this report is." Obi-Wan frowned, his eyes shifting to grey. Whenever Yoda sounded like that, the news was never good.

"It's that bad Masters?"

"Yes Anakin, I'm afraid it is. We believe we found the sniper who shot Analise."

"But that should be good news Masters." Analise peeked up from beneath her lashes. "I mean they should be able to tell us who it was that hired them to go after Senator Amidala."

"Under normal circumstances yes." Ki-Adi Mundi studied the two Padawans and Knight before them. "But in this case it cannot be...He is dead."

"Dead?" Analise paled and Obi-Wan laid a hand lightly on her back. Anakin's eyes turned hard.

"The body of sniper and bounty hunter was found in an alley behind a run-down club." Mace frowned, tenting his fingers. "Patrons inside the club say that this Changeling known as Gus was confronted by another bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor who dragged him out. He never came back in."

Qui-Gon stood, removing something from his belt pouch and showing it to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "This was found in his neck." In the Master's palm lay a dart. Exactly like the one that had been shot into the neck of Zam.

"Whoever took out Zam took out this Gus..."

"Which means Master they were hired by the same person."

"Safe to say then involved Dooku is." The words seemed to age Yoda. His formed Padawan, once a great Jedi Master had fallen and fallen hard. It was something no Jedi ever wanted to have happen to their Padawan. Leaving the Order was bad enough. Leaving and falling to the Dark Side was a nightmare.

Anakin sighed and looked at Analise. He was worried about her and Padme. Dooku was getting bolder. "Then it might be wise to take both the Senator and Analise off planet for a while Coruscant for a while Masters."

"Agreed. It has been decided Skywalker that you will take the Senator and Analise to Naboo as your first solo mission. Obi-Wan, you will see what you can learn about the attacks and see if you can find any proof to tie it back to Dooku."

"No!" Analise blushed and shrank in on herself after her outburst. "I...I...mean it wouldn't really count as a solo mission if his little sister is tagging along."

'And it certainly wouldn't be romantic with me as a third wheel.'

"Let me stay at the Temple or help Obi-Wan with his mission." Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I am sorry Analise, but you are off the duty rooster unless it is an absolute emergency."

"What?!" Mace help up a datapad.

"Recommendations straight from Master Che Analise. You are hereby on medical leave from this moment on until we have figured out tho is after you for sure."

"Then let me stay at the Temple..."

"You won't follow the directions and rest if you stay here." Qui-Gon held up his hand to still any protests and returned to his seat. "You will be going to Naboo with Anakin and the Senator."

"The Senator won't like it." Analise lifted her sky-blue eyes to the Council, unable to disguise the hope inside. "It will seem like she is running away and she might miss the vote. She will fight it with every thing she has."

Her father chuckled. "You can wish with all your might sweet Ana, but I will talk to her." He turned to the other Masters. "There is an FoJ meeting tonight, the Senator's first. I will talk to her afterwards."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Sorry about this being a day late. I didn't like how it was turning out so I ended up scrapping what I had and starting over fresh.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Even if we defeat this act of militarization my friends, we must face facts. War is coming and if this act fails, the creators of it will simply push forward another act and another until one is passed." Bail leaned against the front of his desk, arms crossed, and brow furrowed. For once he did not look or sound like a member of the Royal Family of Alderaan and a seasoned member of the Galactic Senate. At this, Padme's first Friends of Jedi meeting, her friend and mentor appeared as a man faced with war and darkness for the first time in his very home.

Mon Mothma of Chandrila, whom Padme was just starting to know sighed. "We shall continue the fight against the act, but if we cannot win against them we at least we will still have the stipulation written into it." Padme sat up even straighter than she already was and looked over the group made up of a handful of Senators and two Jedi Masters.

Hiding behind a mask of polite observance, too timid to speak before; Padme's mouth opened and the words left her mouth before she stop them.

"What stipulation?" Bail smirked.

"A stipulation to keep it from falling into corrupt hands. Any army that is created for the Republic by the act would be classified as a private army under the command of the Jedi Order and operating in a similar way." Padme turned startled eyes to Qui-Gon and Plo Koon, the Masters representing the Jedi.

"And the Jedi Council is fine with this?" Both Jedi nodded.

"The Chancellor himself has suggested that an army for the Republic would a great help to the Jedi who are spread too thin across the galaxy."

"Some might view the Jedi as traitors, as no longer peace-keepers for having a private army."

"The vast majority of planets Senator have private, standing armies of their own that they have not offered up to the Repubic in case of war." The Kel-Dor Jedi Master spread his clawed hands out, evoking calm from the Force. "The Jedi serve the whole of the galaxy. This army would be available for use to the Republic as a whole, just as the Jedi are."

"But your ideals...your beliefs!" Padme felt as though she was grasping for water in the scalding hot air of Tatooine like the moisture farmers who eked out some sort of living there.

Qui-Gon spoke, his words soft and tone soothing. "We are peacekeepers first and foremost Senator. We prefer to be negotiators, using our words to help others and create peace. However when the time calls for it we are warriors unafraid to use our blades."

"Even when we are acting as warriors, there are still some things that we as Jedi are unable to do. Soldiers will be able to do what Jedi cannot."

"I do not like this...But I will support it. I am sure the Queen of Naboo will as well."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I do not like the idea either Padme, but we cannot risk letting the Chancellor and the more corrupt politicians in the Senate have such powerful control over an army." The meeting ended, Qui-Gon had offered to walk Padme back to her office. Dorme and Typho followed behind them, but not too closely allowing the Jedi and the Senator time to talk in private.

Well as private as they could be when traveling down the halls of the Senate building.

"Has the Chancellor really changed so much since being elected?" At one time Padme might have scolded Qui-Gon for claiming the Chancellor was corrupt. Now though she realized that the Grey Master saw what she could not at times. Blinded by the admiration she had felt for a man who at one time had been as mentor and father to her, she was unable to see at first how far he was willing to sink.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Yes I am afraid he has. After what happened two years ago to Analise I am afraid that he..." He shook his head. No reason to drag the Senator into the past and speculations with no proof.

Padme latched onto Analise's name. "How is Analise? Even though our time together was short, I've discovered I'm very fond of her now."

"She is fine. Upset at being kept out of the field, but fine."

"I am glad. I was so worried. I hope I get to see her again. Maybe we can trade stories of Anakin, though she probably has more than me." Qui-Gon paused in his walking and Padme stopped a step or two behind.

"Qui-Gon?"

"You might be able to see Analise sooner than you think Senator. Maybe even spend a week or two with her and with Anakin." She tilted her head and Qui-Gon answered the unspoken question. "For your safety and Analise's safety, it's been decided that Anakin take the two of you away to Naboo. You'll be safe there until we catch whoever is behind this."

"That's running away Qui-Gon! I cannot run away...Not with Anakin...Not when he..."

"He what Senator?" Padme kept her mouth closed though everything inside her was screaming for her to let it out. Let Qui-Gon knew the feelings that were tumbling inside her over and over again. The longing she had felt for him as years past and he grew. First longing for a best friend than longing for a lover.

"Nothing. Why not let Analise stay with Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan is being sent on a mission and Analise has been placed on medical leave so she cannot go with Obi-Wan. If we kept her at the Temple she would use her leave to get around being unable to go with him by studying every scrape of information she could find to go with the very few clues we have." The Senator giggled. "Analise needs rest and needs to be kept safe."

Padme sighed. She knew she was giving in too easily, too soon; but she knew Qui-Gon. The Master was as hard-headed as she was if not more. Plus he had age and wisdom backing him up. She could try every logical argument she could think of to get out of going to Naboo, but Qui-Gon would coolly cut them to shreds and she would be back where she started...

But Analise needed to rest and Padme was betting that the Padawan could use some real time with another female. Anakin would be with them...She would see him every day...Be close to him...Talk to him...Touch him...

"I'll go to Naboo, but I'm only doing it for Analise." Yes, that's what she told herself. Padme would go into hiding to spend time with Analise and not her wild, immature yet somehow brave and strong twin brother.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Time for a little Anakin and Padme almost-bonding:) Next up I promise is a chapter staring only Obi-Wan and Analise:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

As a boy Anakin had lived in simple hovel made out of harden sand and attached to other hovels just as simple as the one he and his mother shared. As a Padawan of the Jedi Order Anakin and Obi-Wan lived in a decent sized apartment high in the skies that while simple was far beyond what he had known as a boy on Tatooine.

Padme's apartment at 500 Republica was beyond even the apartment at the Temple. Each furnishing, each decoration, even the very flowers that were changed out daily were carefully selected to be deceptively simple, but the height of fashion and luxury...But Coruscant standards.

Hidden among the larger somewhat showy pieces were smaller touches, almost hidden. Touches that spoke to Padme's longing for her home. For Naboo. The blues and greens. The meadows and swamp lands. Cities built of ancient stone with roads of rivers and sprawling houses built on the edges of lake.

It was clear where Padme's heart lay. She may be a politician, always fighting for what she believed to be right; but her heart belonged to Naboo.

"I'm going away for a while Jar-Jar. It will be up to manage our affairs in the Senate." Anakin was glad he was hidden in her bedroom as Dorme packed some suitcases for Padme. He didn't want to laugh in front of Jar-Jar as the bumbling, but kind-hearted Gungen started to ramble on about the honor of being selected. He spoke slowly about accepting it with much honor and humility and would have gone had not Padme interrupted him. "I am sure you have much to do."

Not a moment later she was marching into the bedroom and glaring at the smirking Padawan. "I do not like this idea of going into hiding!" Anakin's smirk grew as she marched over to her closet and yanked a handful of clothing off hangers and shoved them into one of the suitcases open on her bed. "I did not spend all this time fighting against the Military Creation Act to not be there as its fate and the fate of the Republic is decided."

"You're part of the FoJ now Padme. You know what is in place in case the act does pass. Besides, you sound like Analise." Analin lazily strolled over to a small table sat under one of the bedroom covered with small decorative objects with little meaning or use. One of which was a small sliver ball, similar to what Jedi Younglings might use in basic Force Levitation practice. "She's been upset ever since the Council put her on medical leave." He gestured with his hand and the ball rose. He waved and it begin to bob, as if dancing on currents of air.

"Is she very upset about it?" Padme watch Anakin's easy usage of the Force with wide eyes. Ever since meeting the Jedi as a young Queen on Naboo, she had been fascinated by the Force and those who used it. It was a deeply confusing power. One that could create or destroy, heal or hurt. Anakin was using it as simple tool with which to amuse himself.

"Very, very upset." Anakin sighed. "She begged to stay at the Temple if they wouldn't send her with Obi-Wan. Master Windu said no of course." He grinned at Padme as he sat the ball back down on the table. "She's as good as me at finding ways around the rules. It drives Da crazy."

"I still find it odd to hear Master Jinn referred to like that." Anakin laughed as he flopped onto her bed, nearly upsetting the suitcase. Padme glared at him again and grabbed a pillow to hit him with. Anakin rolled out of the way. Sighing Padme shook her head and set the pillow down. "Is Analise feeling better?" He shook his head a little.

"Che unwrapped her side and told her she can move around, but carefully. She'll still be in a sling for at least another one or two standard weeks." He smiled at Padme. "She loves the fabric you sent her. It helped make keeping her arm wrapped and in a sling more enjoyable."

"Good. I have more fabric for her to use during our vacation." Padme glared at the ground and began pushing more random articles of clothing into the suitcase. Dorme swept in to rescue the poor clothing and suitcase from Padme's uncaring hands. "It's still hiding for all that we call it a vacation."

"Sometimes Padme we need to do things we don't like in order to do what needs to be done." The look on Anakin's face was pained, distant. Padme wanted to wipe it from his face. Wanted to see his face bright and smiling, happy. She wanted to hear his laugh again.

"Anakin...You've grown-up."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: As promised a chapter staring Obi-Wan and Analise:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _Are you sure there is no way I can come with you or at least stay at the Temple with Da?_

 _I am no more happy about this then you are Moonbeam. I would rather you be at my side...But the Council has spoken._

Obi-Wan rested one hand on Analise's back while the other gently held her left hand, guiding her alone one of the main paths within the Room of a Thousand Fountains. As was their way when it was just the two of them, they spoke through their Bond allowing for a closer intimacy.

At this time of day it was mainly deserted as Temple occupants were busy with classes, mission briefings, meetings, or one of a million other duties that needed to be done to keep day-to-day life at the Temple going.

Analise closed her eyes, trusting Obi-Wan to guide her. No outside sounds broke into the peace of the gardens. Leaves rustled as an artificial breeze brushed against them. Banked lights built into the walls and ceiling mimicked the day's sun as it marched across the sky. Water danced through rivers running across the grounds and thundered down the waterfall.

For his part the Knight frowned and guided Analise even more carefully along the path. It was kept smooth and maintained each day by a crew of droids, but Obi-Wan still worried that that they might have missed a stray stone and it would trip his fragile Moonbeam. Analise had been tired of being kept as still as possible while her side had been wrapped and when Che had given the okay was more than eager to resume her and Obi-Wan's daily walks through different parts of the Temple.

 _Ben...I can sense your worry for me. I am not terribly injured and will recover._

 _I know Moonbeam, but I cannot help but worry for you my soul. To have been injured by blaster so soon after nearly dying from poison._ He squeezed her hand. _We are so close to be joined forever that I don't think I could bear it if something happened to you._

 _If only I wasn't so fragile!_ In a rare display of Skywalker frustration and temper Analise pulled away from Obi-Wan and marched further up the path. _How can I be a proper Jedi if I am always getting hurt? If others are getting hurt because of me? I can never be a Jedi when I am such a burden. If I was a proper Jedi, if I was stronger they wouldn't be sending me into hiding._

It tore at him. The sadness, the guilt, the lack of confidence in his Moonbeam.

No! he refused! His Moonbeam was meant to always be smiling and bright, shining with a light for all to see.

Obi-Wan gently reached out and grabbed Analise's left arm. _Obi-Wan?_ He shook his head and gently dragged her off the path into a small grove of trees. The branches would safely hid the lovers from any eyes that might be within the gardens with them. For such a peaceful place as the Temple, it was often hard for Obi-Wan and Analise to have any real alone time, just the two of them.

Without a word, spoken or thought Obi-Wan pulled Analise into his arms. She went without a word, resting her head over his heart and taking comfort in the soft, steady thump of his heartbeat beneath her ear.

Her Ben. Steady, comforting, her shelter in the worst of storms.

 _Never call yourself a burden Analise, my Moonbeam, my soul. You are not a burden, never a burden._

 _How can I not be a burden when the Force has made me so fragile? My body never fully adapted to life in this galaxy..._

 _Just because your body is fragile does not mean your heart and mind are not...Analise you are one of the strongest beings I know. Your kindness and gentleness is renounced throughout not just the Temple, but the places you have been on your missions. Why do you think you were chosen to mediate the dispute on that planet a few months ago?_

 _Because the Council wanted to give me something easy for my first solo mission?_ Obi-Wan chuckled and pulled back a little, placing a finger under her head and tipping her chin up so he could stare into the crystal clear sky-blue eyes.

 _It would not have been easy for so many of us Moonbeam. Your quiet nature was exactly what was needed to heal the breach between two high-strung tribes of warriors. Even I would have been hard-pressed to find a peaceful and non-violent solution, but you did in a matter of days._

 _If I am so strong in spirit and with the Force,_ Analise sighed, dropping her gaze for a moment before lifting it back to her Knight, _Why am I being sent into hiding?_

Obi-Wan shook his head. _There is a chance that I might met with whoever was pulling the strings of the two Changelings who made attempts on both yours and the Senator's lives. What if it is Dooku? Can I let myself risk your life and safety just to keep you by my side?_

 _I could stay in the Temple._

 _Nice try Moonbeam._ Obi-Wan chuckled. _But Mace is right. If you stayed here you would not rest as Che wants you too. The best choice in the end is to get you off planet._

 _Do or do not, there is no try my soul. Besides,_ Analise twined the fingers of her left hand in Obi-Wan's beard. Since he had grown one, she had enjoyed stroking it and brushing. Helping her love and Soul Mate keep it neat and tidy. _I feel like I am being sent there to keep an eye on Padme and Anakin as well as rest._

 _Do you really think they are meant to be together?_

 _She is the only one who fits the requirements that the prophecy has laid out though Anakin and I would rather ignore it. I can feel that no matter what, they will fight to be together and in the end they will be together just we are._ Analise frowned. _Do you have any clue about the dart?_

 _None._

 _Take it to Dex my soul. He will know._

 _Why are we talking about my mission? We are alone with no shadows and pressing concerns._ Analise blushed and gently tugged on his beard, encouraging Obi-Wan to bend his head down, bring his lips closer to hers.

 _Then no more talking my Ben._

 _Agreed. No more talking._

Obi-Wan gave into temptation. So easy to do, yet remembering to be gentle. He pressed his lips to Analise's, deepening the kiss. Analise pressed herself as close to him as she could, melting as she always did against him.

Life went on beyond their grove of trees. The threats remained and the galaxy marched towards war and darkness.

But for now the Moon and Negotiator lost themselves in each other. Both knowing that all too soon they would be parted and they did not know for how long or if they would be together again.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: I was more than a little nervous as I wrote this chapter staring Jango Fett. I feel like he is one of the few characters I knew the least so it made it a little bit harder for me to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it though:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

There was never much to pack when he was leaving Kamino to do a job. There was never much to pack when he was returning to Kamino after doing a job. Being a bounty hunter meant you had to be ready to head anywhere at a moment's notice. An entire life crammed into a few bags and storage compartments of a ship.

Jango Fett had spent years living in that manner. Bouncing from planet to planet, hand to mouth, never very sure when a job would come his way that would ensure that he had credits enough for fuel, food, and other supplies.

It was a life he had never wanted. At one point Jango's family had been proud Mandalorian warriors. They had fought in battles, won wars, and made Jedi blood run live rivers across battlefields. It was the path his family had followed for centuries, generations.

Then the government of Mandalore gave up its proud battle-ready heritage for one of peace, non-intervention, and no war. No longer were his blood-thirsty, highly-skilled ancestors needed. They fought back of course, but the law was the law. The Fett family was pushed to a outlaying outpost of the Mandalorian empire called Concord Dawn where each generation found itself struggled more than the one before it.

By the time Jango was born, his family was less than dirt. His father was a drunkard at the best of times who ignored his only child. A beater at the worst who delighted in breaking his son's body under the guise of training. His mother had been his rock, a light in the darkened rooms of the hovel he called home. She died though. His father beat her too.

Jango had fled as soon as he could, vowing to destroy his father. A bounty hunter, a Mandalorian who used his warrior past to make a living, had found the scrawny teen and took him in. It was this man who had taught Jango the ancient ways of the warriors of Mandalore, to be a bounty hunter, to be calm and collected, to hate Jedi.

His training complete Jango had left his teacher and returned to Concord Dawn to kill his father as revenge for his mother and stole the family's armor that had been passed down through the ages. He wore it often.

Bounty hunting was not as easy as he thought, though his professional manner and killing skills won him great respect; but respect did not pay the bills and Jango wanted more than a life spent chasing after some scum just for a miserly few thousand credits per job that would barely cover expenses and all the while worrying about some other bounty hunter coming up behind him and stabbing him the back.

Jango had no doubt that his life would end the way of so many bounty hunters before him. Dead in some back alley, rotting away until it was found, and burned without his name to identify who he was. He didn't want that, but it was hard to climb out of the gutter into the life of a wealthy bounty hunter, no matter how elite you were.

Death would be his at the end of poverty.

Until Tyranus appeared and hired him, no questions asked. Not as a killer, though Tyranus assured him he would kill on him now and then to take care of some rival that threatened his growing power, but as a template for a clone army.

Suddenly Jango found himself with more credits than he could spend in a lifetime. Without delay Tyranus had him installed in a the best apartment that the Kaminoans could provide and plenty of free time once they had the DNA from him that they needed. He tried to fill it with helping train the clones, but there was still too much free time on his hands.

Bounty hunting became a side-business. He didn't need the credits of course, but having more didn't hurt. Jango used part of his pay from being the template to hunt down highly talented and successful bounty hunters, forming an group who would work together on jobs, split profits among themselves.

His rules were strict. One failure and one failure only was allowed. Any more and your fate was sealed. Death by dart.

Jango shook his head and finished his packing. Coruscant had been a failure and for the first time in a long time he was hoping that he wouldn't have to leave Kamino for a while. He must be getting old.

He grabbed the gift he had carefully selected. Even if his trip hadn't been a success, at least his son would be happy.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

There was no clouds or rain. No diplomatic shuttle with layers of security. No private landing platform reserved just for the Senator of Naboo. There was no blood or death.

The sun was shinning and the sky free from any stray clouds caused by either weather or pollution. What awaited them at the end was a battered cargo ship that had been pressed into service as an interplanetary ferry for refugees. The speeder bus they were on was empty of any other passengers, but that was more the result of some string pulling by the Jedi Council and not because she was a Senator. Across the aisle with the Jedi sat a Togruta Youngling, her chatter filling the bus with light and life even as she dreaded the parting from her older siblings.

Padme sighed and ran her hands over the high-necked dress she was wearing. Dull, mustard brown with a pretty floral pattern complete with a wimple and veil headdress. Over it she wore a dark purple coat. The fabric was rough, unlike the smooth simmer-silks and velvets she was use to. Still Padme didn't think she looked like a refugee very much.

She glanced across the aisle where the Jedi took up two rows of seats. Anakin and the Togruta Youngling she had been told was called Ahsoka sat in front, their bodies turned to face the couple in the seats behind them. Analise was wearing a dress and coat similar to Padme's only without the wimple and veil headdress. Instead she wore her hair pulled back into a simple net. Anakin wore tunic, vest, and pants under a poncho. The vest when Padme had caught a glimpse of it was stamped wit a similar design to the dresses.

At her side sat Dorme. Behind them Typho. Padme sneaked another glance at the Jedi across the way while Typho and Dorme chattered quietly. She couldn't suppress her sigh of longing. They looked like a family, unwilling to be parted. Not wanting to say goodbye.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"But why can't I come too?" Ahsoka knelt on her seat now, pleading baby-blues on her big brother, big sister, and almost big brother. Well Master Kenobi would be her big brother once he married Analise, though he probably wouldn't be a fun big brother like Anakin. Master Kenobi was the type that liked lessons.

"You're still too young Ahsoka."

"Am not! I'm only two years...almost one year from being able to become a Padawan!"

"You'll only become a Padawan if you can prove that you can act like a Jedi in the field. Right now you act like a spoiled pet tooka who didn't get a new toy," Analise reached out and took Ahsoka's hand in her uninjured one. "Besides I've given you an important mission baby sister. Anakin and I need you to look after Da and Grandda and the uncles and aunts at the Temple."

"Right!" Anakin tapped her nose. "It will be up to to keep them from becoming too serious and stuff." Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. Her expression made the Jedi laugh even as the bus slowly halted. "We're here." Anakin saw his twin's face, paling as the reality of the parting about to happen took hold. "Come help me get the bags 'Soka." He tugged on the Youngling's arm, pulling her to where the bags were stashed. Across the aisle Padme, Dorme, and Typho stood moving to the doors.

 _I didn't think we would have to part from each other this soon._

 _Neither did I..._ Obi-Wan had to gently pry her fingers from the armrest where they had been clinging to tightly. He stood then helped her stand. Analise's eyes were filling with tears, the sky-blue becoming watery. Cursing under his breath Obi-Wan pulled her away, stealing this last moment until they could be together again.

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling tight up against a body of solid, compact muscle. The hands that even know stroked her back were gentle with rough calluses. Hands that could so deftly handle a deadly weapon and moments later be cupping her face, stroking away tears.

Gently Obi-Wan coaxed their Soul Mate Bond to its fullest. The threads between them shinning like rare gems. Their merge souls danced and wrapped around each other, invisible to the naked eye.

Like magnets their faces drew each other in until their lips crashed together. Analise tangled her fingers in Obi-Wan's mane of hair as he held her tight enough to bruise. Neither one cared. What was a little pain? He deepened the kiss, bending her back just the smallest bit as his tongue explored, tasted, claimed her. Analise was no meek maiden as she staked her own claim, savoring the taste of bitter tea that was all her's.

They melted against each other as if they could become truly one being. Into the kiss they poured all the love for the other they had ever felt. The longing, the unspoken desire, the promise of a future spent together in love and surrounded by family.

Slowly, slowly the drew apart. Analise's face was wet with tears. Obi-Wan lifted a hand to wipe them away. "No tears my Moonbeam. I will figure this out and we will be together again soon."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The kiss had stirred something within Padme and as the Jedi joined them, she cast a secretly longing look at Anakin. At least she hoped it was a secret. Would he ever look at her like that? Would he ever kiss her with such passion?

The Senator shook her head. This was no time to be thinking like that. "You and Typho will have to take care of each other now. With me away, the focus will be on the two of you."

"Of course M'Lady," Dorme replied. She tried to smile, but couldn't.

"What's wrong?"

"What if they learn you have left M'Lady?"

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." She could just picture Anakin puffing his chest out at the comment.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan scolded pulling his Padawan's attention back to him. "Don't make any move without mine or the Council's approval."

"Yes Master."

"Analise don't forget you are on medical leave. All you need to do is rest and relax. Plan our wedding." Obi-Wan and Anakin clasped forearms. He dropped one last kiss on Analise's head. Ahsoka forgot that she was almost old enough to be a Padawan and clung to her siblings through the Force until Obi-Wan gently pulled her away. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you Master. Padme...Analise it's time."

"Yes Anakin."

"I know." Anakin picked up the two heaviest suitcases while Padme handed the lightest one to Analise and picked up the remaining one herself. Anakin went ahead, Padme and Analise slightly behind him as the Senator rested a hand on Analise's back to guide her and make sure she didn't ware herself out too quickly. Artoo contentedly rolled behind the women. He was excited to be going on what was sure to be adventure.

"I'm afraid."

"I am too Padme. I was afraid on my solo mission, but I find that I am more afraid now than I was before."

"I am nervous too, but there is nothing to be afraid of...We have Artoo!"

Young, happy laughter rang across the platform.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan and Typho watched them go. The Knight's hands rested on the small Togruta who if he let go of for an instant would be running off after the twins and smuggling herself aboard the refugee ship.

Though he could still sense them, it wasn't the same. The Bonds weren't as bright, the Force didn't sing as it did when they were by his side. He longed to to call them back and keep them by his side. At least keep Analise with him.

"I hope they do nothing foolish." Typho snorted.

"I would be more worried about Senator Amidala doing something foolish."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to the two Guest reviews:) I am so glad you liked the chapter:) I have been really stuggling with Edge of War, more so than the other stories so to hear that you liked my last chapter has made me so different. I hope you enjoy this short chapter and sorry for the late night posting:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _Going out my Obi-Wan?_

 _Yes, to see Dex. Analise told me to take the dart to him since our droids here do not seem to know anything about it. How was the Council meeting?_

 _The same as always. I would have skipped, but Yoda might have come after me with that gimer stick of his._

 _A Jedi knows no fear Master. You should have come._

 _A Jedi knows fear my old Padawan, he does not let it control him. Did they get off alright?_

 _Yes..._

 _What is it my Obi-Wan?_

 _Analise..._

 _Yes?_

 _We should have given into her Master! She should be here at my side!_ A fist hit the wall next to the window through which stormy grey eyes had been gazing. Searching the skies for any signs of the ship long gone that had been carried his love. Carried her away from him. _If she couldn't have stayed with me, then she could have stayed here. It hurts Master...My soul and heart hurt with my Moonbeam far from my side._

 _You are now facing a difficult test my Obi-Wan. With your Soul Mate in danger, you must now separate love from duty. You must listen to your head to save your heart and soul._

 _I know Master, but..._ A hand raised stopped the silent protests.

 _She could not go with you in her weakened state in case you do find this bounty hunter puppertier or Dooku if the trail leads to him. She could not stay here on Coruscant, even in the Temple for who knows how daring and bold the Darkness might be in its quest to take her. Better for Analise to be sent off planet and into some sort of hiding...Even if we do not want her away from our sides._


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Sorry in advance for the one little swear word;P**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Mid-meal was always a rush at Dex's Diner. It was small. The dinning area barely had enough room for the beings who would pack it at meal times. The material was cracked and splitting on the booths. Paint chipped from the walls and it was rare when the bright neon sign outside wasn't sputtering on and off with one or two of the letters burned out.

None of the appearance mattered to the patrons of the run-down diner that seemed out of place, squashed as it was in between a pair of towering office buildings. Dex, whenever questioned simply said the dinner was there first and he was never going to move.

Not that anyone would want Dex's to move. The diner was immensely popular and during the rushes there was never enough room to find a place to sit. The Besalisk promised his food to be affordable and properly greasy and fat. It was common everyday food promised to be unhealthy as diet was something of a curse word at Dex's. Never-the-less the diner saw a steady stream of beings from all walks of life from Senators to Jedi to blue-collar workers to smugglers to bounty hunters.

It not only meant that Dex's Diner was incredibly successful, but also a well-spring of information. Dex himself had traveled when he was a younger and in his words a more fit Besalisk so he knew a lot about the galaxy. He also gleaned information that came pouring in at times through the diner doors.

If there was anyone who could help Obi-Wan discover the truth behind the dart, it was Dexter Jettster. Stepping through the diner doors was like a wake-up call. The diner was loud, often crowded, and filled with the most tempting smells.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Dex's voice raised over the mid-meal crowd. Some of the patrons stopped in the middle of their meal to turn and see what had caught Dex's attention. The Knight stood, a carefree grin on his face. The first since seeing his betrothed and her brother off with the Senator.

"Hello Dex."

"Grab a seat. I'll be right there!" Dex immediately let loose a string of garbled Huttese and Basic to the helpless kitchen staff. Obi-Wan grinned as he grabbed a seat in one of the booths. Dex was one of the most warm-hearted and caring beings he had ever met. No one who came to the diner went away hungry even if they couldn't pay. Right now Dex might sound like a hard employer, but the kitchen staff knew the game. Dex was a softie.

"You wanna a cup of jawa juice?" Even the waitress droids were something else at Dex's.

"Yes please."

"Make it two." Dex had freed himself from the kitchen with record speed and ambled his way to the booth. Obi-Wan stood and found himself enveloped in a many armed-hug, choosing to ignore the one arm that slipped behind Dex's back to pull his slipping pants up. "Where's my girlfriend?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of his Padawan.

"Analise and Anakin are off-planet Dex. Anakin's been given his first solo assignment as bodyguard to both Analise and the Senator from Naboo."

"What happened?" Dex's great mouth turned into a frown. A hard feat since the Besalisk was famously good-natured. Obi-Wan sighed and fell back against the seat as the droid served them their jawa juice.

"Analise got shot by a sniper and since it's so soon after the poisoning the Council has her medical leave both so she can heal and to keep her safe until we find out who is pulling the strings."

"I bet she's not happy about that." Dex snorted then thumped a large hand on the table. "Well I know you well enough and you won't be truly happy until that betrothed of yours is back at your side. What can I do to help?" Obi-Wan took out the dart and showed it to Dex, leaning across the table to drop it into the open hand.

"You can tell me what this is."

"Easy enough." Dex barely glanced at the dart. "It's a Kamino Saber Dart."

"Huh?" Obi-Wan frowned. "Why didn't the droids come up with that?" Dex snorted again.

"It's these funny bumps here," He ran fingers nearly the size of Obi-Wan's wrist over one side of the dart. There were three bumps there. "They're part of the dart, not markings. Those droids of yours at the Temple only look for marks and symbols, not bumps like these. Thought those droids of you knew everything. I thought you Jedi knew the difference between knowledge and wisdom?" Dex laughed and Obi-Wan made a face.

"What would be the point of droids though if we could think for ourselves." The Besalisk laughed good naturedly and handed the dart back to Obi-Wan. "Kamino...I don't think I've ever heard of it. It is close to the Inner Rim."

"Not by a long shot. It's beyond the Rishi Maze, a few standard days trip out if you've got a fast ship. Should be an easy enough place for even those droids in the Archives to find." Obi-wan fought the urge to stick his tongue out at Dex. "It's pretty much nothing but water and storms so the Kaminoans make their living as cloners. Damn good ones too. Funny folk though. If you want to be their friend, it will all depend."

"Depend on what Dex?"

"Oh how good your manners are...How big your pocketbook is." Dex reached across the table and gently thumped the Knight's shoulder in what was suppose to be a gently pat. Obi-Wan knew it would bruise. "Be careful Obi-Wan if you choose to look into it. I don't want to explain to Analise and Anakin why you're in the Healer's Ward or worse."


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

His hand lingered, hovering over the control panel by his door. He knew what awaited him behind it in the empty rooms within. Silence, loneliness.

Anakin was not there creating some horrible mess as he tinkered with some piece of mechanical junk or another. No smoke pouring from their kitchen after his Padawan managed to burn the water for tea again. No tipped over furniture as Anakin and Ahsoka chased each other round and round as they often did when the Skywalkers laid claim to their almost baby sister for a day.

Analise was not there cleaning up her twin's mess before it was out of hand. There would be no sweet scents of fresh brewed tea made by his Soul Mate's hands. She would not be curled up in his favorite chair reading to her wild siblings as they waited for the Knight and Masters to return.

Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his hand. He wondered if Qui-Gon would have objection to long-grown-up former Padawan moving in with him until his mission took him off planet. The Knight shook his head and stepped away from the door. No...Qui-Gon would gladly let him stay, but Obi-Wan knew he needed to be stronger than this.

He and Analise had been parted from each other numerous times before. He and Anakin would be parted many times in the future, especially if war did come.

Obi-Wan turned his back on the door to the quiet and empty apartment. He had a mission. A mission that the sooner it was finished, the faster the missing parts of his family could come home.

To the Archives it was for him then.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'This makes no sense!' He wanted to pull out his hair and scream. Wanted to break that computer terminal he sat in front of.

'Was this how Qui-Gon felt those three years when he was trying to find as much as he could about the prophecies?' Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes he released his frustration and anger into the Force just as he had been taught.

It didn't help that much.

The Archives of the Jedi Temple were famous through out the galaxy. Jedi had daily access to the sprawling, multi-storied cavern that was home to thousands of holobooks that covered every imaginable topic. Non-Jedi were more then welcomed to visit so long as they had permission first.

There were volumes of fiction and non-fiction. Written in almost every language that had a written alphabet and on any subject you could want. Banks of computer terminals were scatter here and there offering access to millions of articles on thousands of topics via the net. Hidden at the very back of the Archives was the highly protected Holocron Vault. Only Jedi Master had access to it and rumors ran rampant that it contained holocrons that had once belonged to the Sith.

Yet with all the vast wealth of knowledge and information at his fingertips, years and years of it; Obi-Wan could not find one thing about Kamino. He had found a map of the star system with the coordinates Dex had given him, but the planet wasn't there.

He gave up. Not a Jeid thing to do, but even he, considered one of the finest scholars in the Temple since his childhood knew when to give up and call for help. Obi-Wan reached over and pressed the small call-button next to the computer keyboard. It would be a while before his help arrived. He was located a little ways from the main help desk, closer to the private study areas.

Standing Obi-Wan moved to gaze upon on the busts that sat at the end of a nearby bookcase. There many such busts done in a shiny bronze. They were called simply The Lost, former Jedi who had left the Order and lost their way.

This bust was new, recently added. It was of Dooku, stern face made even sterner in metal. Obi-Wan frowned and glared at the lifeless bust.

The Council had claimed that putting up busts of The Lost would serve as a reminder to the rest of the Order to stay on the path of Light, not to stray into Darkness. Obi-Wan thought that putting up such visible reminders were foolish.

Anger rose in Obi-Wan as he stood and stared at the bust. Everything in him was screaming to tear it apart, pull it from its place, and destroy it. Dooku shouldn't have a bust with the Archives of the Jedi. Not after all the pain he caused his Moonbeam.

Moonbeam...Analise...

Obi-Wan's left hand without thinking reached over to his right wrist. His fingers first traced the corded braid, the small charm attached to it before his hand began to twist it round his wrist. The movement soothed him and thoughts of his sweet, gentle, and loving betrothed chased the anger out of him. At times thoughts of her were better than meditation.

"You requested help?" The voice startled him and Obi-Wan turned. No aid was this, no Padawan fulfilling some volunteer or punishment work. No the answer to his call for help was none other than Madame Jocasta Nu, second only to Master Healer Che in her stern, no-nonsense attitude. "You asked for help Master Kenobi?"

"Yes...I seem to be having trouble locating a planet." Obi-Wan retreated to the computer terminal he had abandoned with the information still in it. Somehow Madame Nu always made him feel like a child back in the Creche who had been too loud in the Archives. "It's called Kamino and doesn't seem to show up in any of the records or star maps."

"Well then it must not exist."

"Yes, but the coordinates I were given were from a very trusted source. Maybe the record is incomplete." As soon as the words left his mouth, Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble. Madame Nu was very protective of the Archives, of the information stored within the walls of the Temple.

The hardness in her eyes at the insult to her Archives and the records kept within could freeze a being even in their tracks on Tatooine. "If there is no record, it simply does not exist!" She gave a sharp sniff and turned her back on the Knight in favor of attending to a Padawan requesting help on a report on diplomatic relations.

Obi-Wan rested his chin in his hands, deep in thought. Dex's information was never wrong and there were still signs on the star map that Kamino was there, that it did exist.

'It seems I have to solve this mystery first before moving on with my mission."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty**

At one time it had been a magnificent vessel traveling throughout the galaxy. The welcome at the planets that had been careful chosen for it's descent was always warm and inviting because of the treasures packed within its hulls. Rare fabrics and furs, priceless jewels and works of art, food and drink of the highest quality were carefully unloaded before watching eyes before being sold to the wealthy elite of the chosen planet.

Times changed.

Years went by.

The ship changed hands. Its once noble captains of impeccable linage became more hardened and less-likely to follow the rules. The cargo became less rare, less priceless, and of lower quality. The warm welcomes it received slowly vanished and crowds no longer flocked to see it land and be unloaded.

Today it's hulls were filled not with cargo, but with beings. Packed together, each family huddled together fighting for every inch of space they could get.

They were refugees. Their homes lost to war, violence. Family members were lost, left behind to save what they could or in graves sleeping the endless sleep.

R2-D2 knew none of that though. Not really. The little blue and white astromach at that moment only had one focuse, on goal. Getting more food for his human friends. He trilled happily to himself as he reached out one of his thin arms to grab some bread as well as some drinks. Artoo liked befriending Anakin again and help protect the Senator and Jedi.

"Hey! No droids!" A spider-like arm reached out, clutching a spatula to whack the poor astromach on his domed head. Artoo let out a flat, long beep. Something properly offensive that could have made a protocol droid blush. The server behind the counter was a droid so the silly rule made no sense.

With ease and care Artoo rolled back to the trio of humans he was becoming attached to. Anakin had stacked out a little area of the three of them concealed among some packing crates.

"Thank you Artoo." The astromach beeped cheerfuly, setting its offerings on the table before rolling away. Anakin turned to watch him go, smirking. Artoo was always getting into something and learning valuable information. "Shouldn't we wake Analise?"

"No." Sky-blue eyes gazed fondly at the small figure currently curled up on a small pile of blankets her loving twin had...borrowed from areas around the ship. "I want her to sleep. She won't being apart from Da and Obi-Wan." He put a cover over her soup so that it wouldn't get cold. "It's even harder now for her and Obi-Wan to be apart since they are Soul Mates."

"Soul Mates?"

"A Soul Mate Bond is the rarest and most powerful Bond a pair of Force Sensitives can form. Basically the two souls become so intertwined they merge into one and their Force Signatures become intertwined as well." Anakin smiled. "It's a like the Twin Bond I share with Analise, but much stronger. She and I are two halves of a whole with seperate souls. Being apart from each is uncomfortable, but not painful."

"Painful?" Padme turned her gaze to Analise. She had thought the Padawan small and frail when they had first met. Curled up on the blankets she appeared even smaller, almost a child. One of her hands was wrapped around a necklace that Padme had never seen her remove while the other rested by her head, curling into a little fist. Her blonde hair streamed out from behind her, freed from the net and Anakin had her lightsaber safely clipped on his belt.

"No one really knows why," the male Padawan frowned. "So much of what was known about Natural Bonds was lost, destroyed when the Jedi Code was put in place forbidding such attachments and Bonds." Analise whimpers, stirring a little. Anakin frowned, slipped from his seat, and hitched up the blanket he had tucked in around her. Like him, Analise often got cold during space travel. "They love each other so much and so deeply."

"I've seen how close you two are. I was even a little jealous before learning she was your twin." Padme smiled. "I'm kind of surprised that you let any male close to her, even become betrothed to her. Your Master included." Anakin shook his head as he returned to seat at the makeshift table they had made.

"Obi-Wan was like my brother before Analise even came to the Temple. Her Bonds with both of us only made our Bond even stronger. I made up my mind that day that there would only ever been one man I would want my sister with, someone who would protect and love her with everything they have. I knew, somehow I always knew that man would be my Master." A sad, soft smile came over his face. "When they marry he will be her main protector and champion." Padme reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing.

"I know that you know your fears of loosing her are foolish. Analise will always need her twin in her life just as you will always need her." She smiled at Analise who was stirring, waking-up. "I might not be a Jedi, but I vow to protect Analise when I can because she is your other half." Anakin blushed.

"I don't need protection Senator. I am a Jedi." Analise sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, looking rather rumpled. Padme let go of Anakin's hand and left her seat to kneel by the slowly waking Padawan. Anakin couldn't help, but giggle as Padme switched from dignified Senator to a mother hen. Analise was turning bright red as the former Queen smoothed her hair, pulling it back with expert hands, and putting the net back on. "Please Senator, there is no need to fuss over me."

"I'm in charge Analise and if the Senator wants to fuss over you then she can fuss over you."

Analise gave a mock sigh full of sadness and fear. "We're doomed."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews:) This chapter might be short since I'm not feeling so good today. Anyway back to Obi-Wan and an appearance by everyone's favorite Snippy Padawan Ahsoka:)**

 **Anyone else getting as excited as me for the return of Rebels?;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

"Obi-Wan!" The Knight smiled as he was tackled by an eager Youngling. Ahsoka smiled brightly up at Obi-Wan, baby-blue eyes glittering. "Guess what?"

"Hmmmm...You're getting to have nothing but sweets for late meal?"

"Nope."

"You built a fully function podracer."

"Wrong again!"

"Ahh...You passed your diplomacy class with flying colors."

"I wish."

"Well then I must give up for I simply cannot guess."

"Master Plo and Master Shak-Ti are taking me to Shili so I can do an ankul hunt!"

"What?!" Obi-Wan placed his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders and studied her. It couldn't be...She was too young and ankul too dangerous. For a Togruta Youngling to do an ankul hunt meant that they were just mere standard months away from being able to become Padawans.

The standard age might have been thirteen when Obi-Wan was a boy, but the Council had raised the age at which one could become an official Padawan to between fourteen and sixteen. Though special circumstances would allow for a Master or Knight to take a Padawan before age fourteen with Council approval. Anakin had been nine when he had taken him and Analise thirteen.

Conflicted eyes swirling grey and blue darted between Qui-Gon and Yoda. "You can't be serious Masters. Ahsoka isn't even thirteen yet!"

"But I will be in just a couple of months and Ana was thirteen when she became Master Gon's Padawan and Ani was younger than that." Ahsoka frowned. She didn't like that Obi-Wan seemed to be unhappy about her ankul hunt. She had been waiting for it every since she could remember.

"Circumstances there were when Padawans your siblings became Ahsoka. Circumstances there may be to make Ahsoka a Padawan Obi-Wan." Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the floor, exchanging a sad look with Qui-Gon. "Before next birthday maybe knighted the twins shall be."

"Is it that serious?"

"With war coming, the Order will be forced to make our young ones grow up faster than we want my Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "Why are you here?"

"I am afraid I need some help." Obi-Wan went to the nearby protector set in each class or training room placing a map ball on it. "Ahsoka could you get the lights and shades?" Darting over to the wall, Ahsoka slapped the control panel turning off the lights and bringing down the shades in a fair imitation of her almost older-brother. "Dex identified the dart as a Kamino saber dart from the planet Kamino. He even gave me the coordinates, but there's nothing about Kamino in the Archives." With a wave of the hand Obi-Wan turned the projector on and the room became filled with planets and stars.

"Lost a planet you have Obi-Wan?" Yoda chuckled and Qui-Gon hid a grin behind his hand. He knew his old Padawan would not be happy about the teasing. Indeed the moody look on the Knight's face spoke volumes about his unhappiness at being teased.

"It should be here." Obi-Wan gestured to a blank spot. "All objects are being pulled here by some source of gravity, but there's nothing there." Ahsoka snuck back up to Obi-Wan's side, leaning against him. A comforting arm draped around her shoulders. Obi-Wan wasn't her sibling...at least not yet, but he would be. With the twins gone, Ahsoka naturally gravitated to the man who would soon be another big brother for her.

"So why wouldn't there be any image let alone information about it in our Archives?"

"Someone stole it." All eyes went to the little Togruta girl who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Maybe she wasn't suppose to still be there. Obi-Wan squeezed his arm around her shoulders. She was so much like his Anakin and Analsie. "I mean that someone could have erased it from the Archives right?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "She's right. If all other evidence is there, then the only logical option was that it was erased."

"But only a Jedi Master would be able to do that." Obi-Wan's arm tightened around Ahsoka. If a Master within the Order had erased Kamino from the Archives, then the Darkness was closer than any of them thought. Maybe Ahsoka should have been sent to Naboo with the twins and the Senator. Suddenly Obi-Wan's wasn't as worried about Ahsoka's upcoming trip to Shili.

Even when his grip started to hurt a little, Ahsoka stayed quiet. Instead she wiggled closer to Obi-Wan, forgetting her age. If Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Yoda were worried, even a little scared; it meant that something bad was coming. That made Ahsoka scared.

"On this meditate I must."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Yay! They're finally on Naboo:) When I was doing research on this chapter I was surprised to learn that the general consensus is that Padme was Queen of Naboo for two four-year terms. This means she was Queen from age fourteen to age eighteen! In some areas she is highly experienced and matured, but in others I find that she is also a little immature in others which I think could be the result of being involved in the world of politics for so long and having to be insanely mature at such at young age.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

"There's so much water!"

 _You already knew there was going to be lots of water._

 _Stuff it Anakin! Holos aren't the same as seeing it in person._

Padme smothered a laugh. She had quickly gotten use to the twins' silent way of communication. It had bothered her at first, but when Anakin had explained that it was just one of those things Jedi were able to do with a strong enough Bond she had simply accepted it as one of those Jedi things.

One of those things that Padme could not, never share with Anakin since she wasn't a Jedi.

The Senator shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about starting a relationship with Anakin...If ever. They were leading two completely different lives.

Instead she focused on Analise. The bright Naboo sunlight made her eyes sparkle and hair shimmer. She was still pale from being separated from her Soul Mater, but a small happy and peaceful smile was upon her face.

The young woman was leaning so far over a railing watching the water and craft upon it that Padme worried that she might fall over and into the clear blue liquid. Artoo was clearly worried too as he rocked back and forth on his struts. A long string of binary issued forth and Analise sighed, stepping away from the railing. "Alright Artoo. See? I'm not leaning over the railing anymore."

"You can understand him?"

"Not really. Anakin's taught me a little, but it's mostly just guesses based on Artoo's...well Artoo's emotions." She patted the little astromach on top of his dome before picking up her suitcase and falling into step with Anakin and Padme.

"You must really like being around water Analise."

"It's mostly her affinty for the Living Force. Both she and Da like being around nature, living things...Although..." Analise sent her brother a dark look at the teasing tone in his voice. "I believe that she must have some Mon Cala blood in her. She loves water so much that I think she's a little fish."

"Anakin!" She sighs and focused her attention on Padme. "He's just teasing M'Lady. I like water so much because it reminds of Michigan...the state where I lived when I was on Earth." Her tone became almost wistful. Each day her memories of life on Earth was fading bit but bit. What she could remember she held close even as happy as she was, happier than she had ever been on Earth. "There was so much water everywhere. Lakes, rivers, streams, creeks...Some of it was as blue as the water here. There were woods too...forests with trees so tall that even when I lay under them and looked straight up I couldn't seen the top of the tree or the sky. The woods were quiet, peaceful. There were no speeders, bikes, spaceships, Sith..."

"You must miss it." Padme wanted to hear more, putting a gentle urging behind her words. She had never heard of Earth or Michigan before.

"Sometimes...But if I hadn't come here I would never had found my true family or true love. What was it like being Queen?" Padme grinned. She would expected nothing less from a young woman engaged to one of the greatest diplomats and negotiators to have ever come from the Jedi Order. Analise herself was proving to be wondeful diplomat with her quiet, but firm turning of the subject to Padme's tenure as queen.

"Long." Padme sighed as she headed up the stairs. "I wasn't the youngest Queen ever, but I don't think I was ready." In her mind Padme went over all the things she had missed. For as long as she could remember Padme had wanted to fight for others, help them live better lives. Politics had seemed like the obvious choice...And she was good at it.

Her teachers, her family had always seemed shocked by Padme's skills. Her natural ability to lead and see through the masks of others. She hadn't minded when they had pushed her to run for first local government positions, then regional. Padme was ambitious. Each step higher in political rank brought her closer to her goal of...Well of saving the galaxy.

When a teacher had suggested Padme run for Queen, the very young fourteen-year old had jumped. The old ruler, the King was corrupt, weak, and old. It had been no struggle to defeat him. Though now, looking back Padme regretted how she had run. She had talked very little about the issues, instead relaying on her youth and beauty to win over voters. There would be plenty of time to talk about issues when she was safely on the throne.

Only that time had never come. Mere months after winning the election the Trade Federation had arrived. She had only heard vague murmurs about new taxes on trade routes, taxes that the Trade Federation protested. Murmurs that had nothing to do with Naboo or her. Those murmurs were for the Senate on Coruscant, far from her and her people.

The lesson that what happened on Coruscant, even when it seemed to have no bearing on her own planet had been a hard one to learn. It was going to take more than just beauty and youth to beat the blockader that surrounded her planet and threatened her people.

So Padme had forced herself to grow up. More so than what she had already. She cut herself down to as little emotions as she possible could. 'In some ways becoming a Jedi of old,' She mused. No matter how much she wanted to cry and scream, to play games, to fall in love and out of love, to be a teenager; an angry, rebelous, wild teenager, but she couldn't. She couldn't let herself.

Now she wondered if it had all been worth it. Padme now realized that her hyper-focus on a career in politics had back-lashed a little. Yes she had been able to help people. She had saved her planet and guided them into a new age of peace and prosperity. With help she had even created an alliance with the Gungens.

But all that paled when she thought about what she had been forced to miss out on...A normal teenage life with all its ups and downs. In many ways Padme wondered if she was...well emotionally stunted.

"Don't sell yourself short Senator. You did amazing. In fact I heard that the government wanted to amend the laws so that you could sit on the throne for longer."

"I think that would have been sad." Two faces turned to a pale downcast. "You missed so much because you had to grow up."

"That's why I was more than happy when my time as Queen was up. I wanted to retreat and work behind the scenes. Not be on the center stage of politics."

"Then why become a Senator?" Anakin tilted his head, his braid brushing against the side of his neck. Padme bit down on her lip a little, wanting to reach out and brush it aside, but she kept her hands still.

"Queen Jamillia asked me to and I couldn't say no. Not when I wanted to be of more help to my people and the galaxy as a whole." No longer was she the ambitious child of old. She was wiser. "Come on you two. We have some time before the meeting with the Queen and her advisers. We can stop off at the communications room and put in a call to the Temple. I am sure they will be happy to know we arrived safe and sound."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Have you seen any sea monsters yet? If you get one, I want a big tooth! A huge tooth!"_

"Ahsoka!"

"We're not here to hunt sea monsters 'Soka." Anakin crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Soka was his little huntress, a true Togruta. In the hologram Qui-Gon patted Ahsoka's shoulder.

 _"Ahsoka's just excited. She's being prepared for her ankul hunt on Shili."_

 _"Where you will be going after leaving Theed?"_

"The Lake Country Master Kenobi. My family has an estate there. It's peaceful, quiet, and because of the time of year there will be very few visitors. The majority of the elite will be here in Theed or one of the other larger cities." Padme smiled. Obi-wan smiled and gazed lovingly at Analise who blushed, ducking her head a little.

 _"It sounds like the perfect place for some rest and relaxation."_

"It's exactly why I picked it. Analise will have nothing to do, but lay around all day and plan the wedding." She grinned impishly at the female Padawan. "I am sure she will be pushing me out the door many times because I fully intend to help her."

 _"I want to help too! Can't I come to Naboo? Please, please!"_

"Maybe when things settle down 'Soka we'll send for you. For now there is no safer place for you than the Temple."

 _But if the Darkness knows about our baby sister, it may be for the best that she is leaving for Shili soon even though she is too young for an ankul hunt._

 _Do not worry Analise. Ahsoka will be fine and we'll see her again before her hunt. This chapter in our lives will be over sooner than we think._


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

It was eerie in a way. The throne room with the beautifully robed Queen seated in power. Below her in lesser chairs half-circling her throne and desk were her advisers. Men and women who wore knowledge as easily as their fine clothes. Behind them in simpler chairs the handmaidens still as statues and demure. Combat-trained though and ready to fight at the first sign of danger to their Queen. Ringing the wall, standing at firm attention were placed the guards, the elite of Naboo's fighting forces carefully handpicked to protect the ruling and democratically elected monarch.

But it was not the same. Padme did not sit on the throne. A new Queen did. One older and in Padme's view wiser than she had been. Jamillia was gentler than Padme. She was no warrior to be rushing into battle. She was great believer of words, not hurried actions.

Instead of the throne, Padme now had a seat among the advisers. There was no less responsiblity for the words she spoke could influence Jamillia into what path she choose to take, it felt easier and less stressful to be an adviser and not the Queen.

"Is there nothing that can be done to stop the spread of war?" Jamilla directed her question to Padme who had finished informing the Queen and fellow advisers all that happened during the short time she had been on Coruscant. Sadly the former Queen turned Senator shook her head.

"No, I don't believe so. The corrupt have their claws hooked so deeply into the Senate that not even the Chancellor seems clean. The corporations are running things." Padme sighed. "That only gives more and more planets, systems an excuse to leave the Republic."

"It is still hard to believe." All heads turned to the oldest adviser. Governor Sio Bibble was still there and Padme ducked her head to hide her smile. He had been an adviser for her entire reign as Queen. Sio had stayed behind to keep the people's spirits alive while she had gone in disguise first to Tatooine and then to Coruscant in her failed attempt to plead their case. He was outspoken then in his opinion of the Trade Federation as he was now. "Three times Nute Gunray has been brought before the Galactic Supreme Court and three times he has escaped punishment for his crimes. He's still the Vicroy of the blasted Trade Federation!"

"If the Republic is becoming mired in corruption, should we not join with the Separatists?" One of the advisers questioned.

"May I speak please?" The soft voice came from Padme's side. Analise had been seated on a low stool next to her chair. Eyebrows raised and Padme could hear Anakin shifting his stance as he stood behind her chair. Jamillia nodded.

"I think it would be unwise to leave the Republic. There is no proof that the Confederation of Separatist States will fare better than the Republic and it may be that in the future it could become more corrupt than the Republic. After all it's current leader is a former Jedi, Count Dooku who left the Order in a quest for more power then what he held as a Jedi Master. I have no doubts that while he presents the Confederation as an ideal utopian government, it is most likely a covering for a dictatorship where the members only think they have power when in reality they don't. With war so close, you may also find it harder once it starts. The current members of the Confederation are located within one part of the Republic, far away from Naboo and this system. If you joined them with war so close you could very well find yourself cut off and at the mercy of the Republic Forces. There was a saying I heard when I was younger; better the devil you know than the devil you don't."

As she spoke her words became louder. There was a power behind them. Padme glanced at Anakin who smirked in return at her. Padme returned her gaze to the woman standing in refugee clothes like her and one of her arms tied up in a sling with a piece of bright blue fabric. Slowly Analise ceased to be the shy and quiet Padawan that Padme knew instead becoming a strong speaker whose words held strenth and knowledge beyond her years.

There was no hiding the impressed expressions on the faces of Jamillia and the advisers when Analise finished. She seemed embarrassed by the attention, shrinking back into herself and returning to her seat. Anakin puffed up with pride pushing the feeling of how proud he was of Analise through their Bond and into her. The female Padawan blushed, ducking her head.

"I agree." Jamillia stood, bringing the meeting to an end. She nodded that Padme, Analise and Anakin should walk with her as they left the throne room. "Besides each election can bring about change. That is how democracy works and the day we stop believing in it will be the day the Republic falls." She favored Analise with a smile. "You speak as if you've had experience with such situation that we face now."

"In a way Your Majesty." Anakin sent her soft assurances. He was hoping that one day his twin could be as confident as he was. "The planet I grew up on before coming to the Temple was made up of many different people each with their own ideas about government, religion, languages, moral and ethical beliefs. It always seemed that there was some part of it at war with another." Analise's sky-blue eyes grew distant. "The bigger countries didn't really care. As long as the smaller conflicts stayed far away and could be used to their advantage, it was fine. It was only when those smaller wars grew out of hand or launched attacks on the bigger countries that they took notice. Sometimes I wonder if the situation isn't similar to what is happening here. A series of smaller conflicts and wars that have now becoming something bigger and harder to control."

Jamillia smiled. "Wise words and expected words from a Jedi Padawan."

"What else can anyone expect from my sister You Majesty?" Anakin's face shone with happiness and pride. "You must remember that her betrothed is my Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was also her tutor in matters of diplomacy when we finished our more formal education."

"The famed silver-tongued Negotiator of the Order? It starts to make sense." Jamillia paused and turned a little taking the small pale and uninjured hand of Analise's in her's. "I would ask you to join my handmaidens, but you belong to the Jedi." She pulled her arm through hers, linking them together. "You are not here officially though."

"No Your Majesty," Padme explained as she walked on Jamillia's other side. "There have been two attempts on Analise's life and they fear it may be by the same people who would see me dead." Analise ducked her head.

"To keep my sister safe and to give her time to recover from the attempts the Council has placed her on a medical leave. They thought it best for her to come with myself and the Senator. If left at the Temple, she would find anyway she could around her orders to help Master Kenobi hunt down those responsible for the attempts."

Jamillia smiled at the young woman who was turning bright red in embarrassment. "Then while you are here I command you to get as much rest as you can. A command I am sure you have heard multiple times already."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"There is no fear for that. We will be leaving soon for my family's Lake Country Estate. Between myself and our bodyguard we will make sure that Analise rests and rests."

"I am afraid that I will rest so much and be kept so still I will grow mold like the trees in the swamps and marshes," Analise sighed. "I think I do not like the word rest anymore."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

Kamino was a ball of swirling blue and grey. He could make out white flashes of lighting dancing across the surface as it hung in space.

"So that's Kamino...Doesn't look like a nice place to visit does it Arfour?" The response was a series of sad whistles and anxious long drawn out beeps. The Knight hid a smile. It was clear that R4-P17 had been spending far too much time with R2-D2 though Arfour was much less braver and daring than his older astromech brother-in-arms Artoo. "Well the clue has led us here. Let's drop the ring and head on down. Broadcast a signal down to the planet informing them of who we are." A flat beep was issued and again Obi-Wan smiled. That particular beep meant that Arfour would do it, but he wasn't happy about it.

For a moment his Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor hang weightless as it was freed from the ring that allowed the fighter to travel through hyperspace. Then Arfour kicked the engines on and Obi-Wan felt the fighter rocket forward down to the planet. Luckily Kamino seemed to be feeling friendly as they were beaming back coordinates for Obi-Wan to safely travel through the never-ending storm and land at the biggest cloning facility on the planet.

'Time to see if I can solve at least part of this puzzle.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome Master Jedi. We have been expecting you." Obi-Wan was so relieved at being inside where it was dry that at first he didn't really pay attention to the being that greeted him. When he did notice, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed before.

It was female, taller than even Qui-Gon who was one of the taller Jedi Masters. Her skin was white, shinning a little under the lights and seemingly matching the white of the walls, floors, and ceilings. Maybe white had some special meaning...Or it was simply the most clinical color in the galaxy which it that case it made perfect sense since the Kaminoans were Cloners.

"I am Taun We. This way please. The Prime Minister is waiting." Taun We's long neck swayed a little, the Kaminoan equivalent of a placid smile on her face.

"I am not sure I understand."

"The Prime Minister will explain all."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Prime Minister turned out to be a male Kaminoan. Distinguishable from Taun We only by tufted hair forming a small strip down the middle of his head and his darker robes. "This is Prime Minister Lama Su and this is Jedi Master..." The placid smile dropped from Taun We's face for just a moment when she realized that she didn't know the Jedi's name. Obi-Wan noting the lapse quickly jumped in.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"A pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi. Please..." Lama Su waved a vague hand and slowly an egg shaped chair descended from the ceiling. It matched the chair Lama Su returned to, but swung much lower so as to allow the smaller human male to sit more comfortable.

'Humans are odd' Lama Su mused to himself as he observed the Jedi taking his seat. Their small forms with hair spouting from seemingly every part of their body made them far from noble or graceful in the eyes of the Kaminoan leader. Then again humans were often the first to seek their skills as Cloners. Usually when confronted with death.

The Prime Minister discreetly shook his head free of such thoughts. The Kaminoans were not philosophers. As a whole they were businessmen and scientists. "You will be pleased to know two hundred thousand units are already finished and ready to be shipped out with a million more on the way." A proud smile graced Lama Su's face. "You may tell your Master that the order will finished in full and on time."

Confusion and even fear started to fill Obi-Wan. Quickly he gathered up the fear and released it into the Force. Pictured it blowing away like dust. He focused on his training, schooling his face into polite curiosity. "Order?"

"Yes. We were worried when we did not hear from the Jedi Order for some time."

"Yes...Matters have taken our attention elsewhere," the Negotiator said dismissively as though the order that had been placed had no real meaning or importance. "Yes the Council decided that it was time to check on the order. Please remind me who placed the order." Obi-Wan kept his face calm even as his mind worked furiously to gather all the pieces and put them together.

"Why Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas of course. He placed the order ten years ago. I trust he is still on the Council." Shock ran through Obi-Wan like fingers of ice dragging across his skin. Sifo-Dyas was a name that echoed through the Order. He had become somewhat of a legend. A Master that had more layers than any other Jedi before him. His death was still in many ways a mystery.

"I am sadden to tell you that Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas died ten years ago...Shortly after placing the order." He wasn't lying then. Sifo-Dyas had vanished only weeks before his sudden death.

"Oh..." Lama Su's shoulders dropped a little. "Well that helps explain a little why it was so long since we heard from the Jedi." He shook himself free. The order had been placed and paid for. Now it just needed to filled and sent out.

Obi-Wan frowned. Ten years ago had been the blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation. A mission that had seen him and Qui-Gon coming up against the first signs of the Sith in centuries. Signs that had nearly cost his Master his life. Maybe that was why not much thought had really been given to the death of Sifo-Dyas. It was when the changes and upheaval of the Jedi Order began.

"Did my Master say what the order was for?"

"But of course." Lama Su sounded a bit offended that a customer might not be clear on why they needed so many clones. "He said that the Council was placing the order on behalf of the Republic. The clones are to form an army for the Republic." His longs fingers gestured as with few words Lama Su painted a picture that dragged icy fingers down Obi-Wan's skin again. "But that can be more fully explained later and in more detail. I am sure that you are eager to see our progress and check to make sure that everything has turned out to your liking so far."

"That's why I am here...I guess. My mission details were never fully fleshed out for me." Obi-Wan stole one of Anakin's quirks as a teenager and carelessly shrugged his shoulders. Lama Su and Taun We he sensed were fast becoming cautious of him. They had noted his questions were not the questions of one who was fully informed. Obi-Wan hoped that his careless shrug and flimsy excuse would mask his true lack of knowledge and convince the pair of Kaminoans that he had not been fully informed about his mission to the planet.

It seemed to work. Lama Su stood, his chair retreating back to its slot within the ceiling. Obi-Wan copied him, standing as well. "Then come. I am most excited for you to see all that we have done."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

Padme lifted her face to the sun letting its warmth and light bath her skin. It was a sharp contrast to the cool, gentle mist being created as the aqua-speeder flew across the calm lake.

As a Naboo Padme loved being on or near water. Their villages and towns may be built on the plains, but there was always a source of water nearby.

She let out a soft sigh that was lost in the wind rushing by. As nice as it was being back on Naboo, Padme still thought of it as running away. It simply was not in her nature to hide from her problems...Even if that problem was someone trying to kill her.

'No...I'm not hiding...I'm a forced vacation.' Yes. That's what it was. She wasn't hiding. She was on a forced vacation. There would be no meetings, no Senate hearings. No fake smiles or fake words. No headdresses pressing into her skull and giving her headaches. No dresses and robes made of heavy fabric and tight to the point where she had trouble breathing.

Padme loved her job. Loved being a Senator and finding ways to help others...But the rules, the fakers, the tricks...At times it was just too much and she wanted to throw it all away. Throw it all away and find a way back to Naboo for good.

At least she wasn't alone. Honey-brown eyes warmed by the sun peeked out of their corner to the male figure seated next to her. Strong, tall, and proud. Every inch a warrior.

His eyes stared ahead, not moving right or left. His mind was focused on reaching out with the Force, scanning for any threats to his charges. Both meant more than the galaxy to him. His sister and the woman he loved.

Padme sighed again, silently so as not to alert him. Anakin was so close, so near. She could reach out a hand to touch his arm, entwine her fingers with his...Rest her head on his shoulder. It would be all too easy to give in.

She shook her head and shifted her gaze to her second companion. Analise sat ahead of them, the wind blowing loose strands of her hair from her face. Padme frowned as she took a second look at the younger woman. When they had arrived Analise had seemed to brighten and appeared stronger. Now though the fragile Padawan was looking pale, the only color on her face a red created by the wind blowing against it.

"Anakin..." The young man stirred from his contemplation and turned to the Senator.

"Yes Padme?"

"Look at Analise...she reminds of a flower that was blooming in bright sunlight that is now fading as the seasons change." Anakin turned and saw his twin. She had been happy when they had reached Naboo. A happiness that had only grown when they had been able to talk to Obi-Wan, Da, and Ahsoka. Now though she was quiet, fading indeed like the flower that Padme called her. Frowning he reached out through their Bond.

 _Ana?_

 _Yes Ani?_

 _Are you alright? You're worrying Padme and I..._

 _I'm just so tired..._ Anakin's frown grew and he sank deeper into their Bond. She was tired. Exhaustion mental, physical, and emotional leaked from her. He hadn't sensed it till then because she was keeping her blocks up.

 _You're too far from Obi-Wan and still weak from healing. I'll share some energy with you later alright?_

 _You don't need to..._

 _Don't fight it or I'll tell Da and Che!_ Anakin withdrew from the link and turned to Padme. "Analise is weak because she is healing and Obi-Wan is too far away."

"Their Bond?"

"Yes. When one of them is injured it is best for them to stay together as they naturally share energy now between them in order to heal. I'll meditate with Analise later and share some of my energy. It will have to do until she is back with Obi-Wan."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was nothing like it.

Oh Coruscant had many fine views of the bustling city from many different vantage points. Theed offered peaceful views of a quiet city built from ancient stone with water for roads.

But for Padme all those views paled with the view she best remembers. That of the lake from the veranda of her family's estate. Her summers spent there were always so happy.

"You know even as a child I would fight when we first came here for the summer. I didn't want to leave my lessons." She and Anakin strolled to the stone railing running along the edge of the veranda. Analise had gone inside to rest and let Qui-Gon know they arrived. "Once I was here though it was all different. We rose early, stayed up late. We would swim out to that island." Padme pointed to a distant speck of land. "It was a race. Once there we would lay out on the sand to dry out and rest before swimming back though normally our parents would send a speeder for us."

"I don't like sand." The statement didn't shock Padme. After all she understood him. "It's rough and gets everywhere. It hurts when it scratches you...Here though the sand is different. Like everything here its soft...smooth..."

He couldn't help it. She was there...She was real. He slowly drew his knuckles up her bare back, savoring the soft smoothness of her flawless skin. Padme arched a little, just a little into his touch. It felt good and sent sparks racing through her body. She turned her head to his, surprised to see him so close.

Faces flushed. Eyes brightened with hope, darkened with desire. Faces drew closer to each other as though magnets that had found their match. Breathing quickened, deepened. Mouths parted. Lips met.

It was perfect. Souls and hearts sang as the two fell into a passionate kiss. A kiss they had been denying themselves. It was so right...so amazing.

Padme thought she was drowning in Anakin. His taste, his scent. It drove her nearly crazy.

A fresh thought broke through. A scolding voice. Padme gasped and broke free from the kiss though every inch of her screamed at her to give in...To keep going. "No...we can't..." Her heart broke at Anakin's face. It was heartbroken, filled with longing. The same longing she knew that was running through her. Still he made no move to kiss her, to touch her again.

"Anakin? Senator?" Analise stepped out on the veranda, hugging herself. Anakin stepped up to her frowning.

"What is it? Did you get through to Da?"

"Yes...Obi-Wan isn't at the Temple anymore." Padme joined Anakin, standing on Analise's other side.

"Where did he go?"

"Da said he went to someplace called Kamino..."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: I'm changing things up a little with the clones. The age acceleration thing bothered me, so I'm making Obi-Wan bothered by it too.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thrity-Six**

Obi-Wan kept his hands folded within the sleeves of his robe as a proper Jedi would. Locked onto his face was a vague expression of only the most basic interest in the topic being presented to him. Lama Su walked behind him, taking smaller steps so that he didn't outpace their guest. Taun We came behind him, always ready to jump in and offer some comment or another.

The pair escorted Obi-Wan along a walkway. The sides and top were glass, clear so that at any point along the tour Obi-Wan able to simply turn his head one way or the other and be able to see everything.

Right now on either side were circular plates. Stuck into these were see-through containers in which floated beings. Babies, male human babies. Thousands of them. Obi-Wan gripped his bracelet, feeling uneasy.

"The main difference between droids and clones is that clones can think creatively. They are able to independently think and solve unexpected problems that pop up. You will find them immensely superior to droids in that and many other ways." Lama Su beamed with pride as they moved from the first stage to a view overlooking one of the many schoolrooms. "We are most proud of our extensive combat education and training programs. After they have learned the basics, our clones thereafter take classes in only those subjects that will help them on the battlefield. these clones were created five years ago."

Obi-Wan turned to face the window. Row upon row of identical young boys were standing at computer terminals. Each boy standing at a terminal wore thin caps with devices that monitored everything from pulse to brain waves. At the bottom of the room Obi-Wan could make out the figures of boys moving among the taller Kaminoans who towered over them.

He felt sorry for the boys. Even before the Order changed its rules and Code to allow for more freedom, Jedi Younglings were still allowed to be children. Even if their games doubled as training exercises and free time grew shorter and shorter with each passing year.

"They are only five years old?"

"Yes, we use growth acceleration so that the clones age quicker. Otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow."

"Wouldn't that mean they die faster from natural causes?" Lama Su waved a hand.

"It is of no matter. We can always make more and if they die too soon, we use their deaths to find ways to make the clones better and stronger."

He frowned. To a Jedi, all life was sacred. The clones were alive and while identical Obi-Wan was sure that each one had their own personality. Their own identity. The clones were living, breathing, thinking beings.

He was glad Qui-Gon and Analise were not here. His betrothed and future father-in-law were gentle souls wholly in-tune with the Living Force. Hearing Lama Su's callus words about the clones would have the pair massing a breakout of the clones.

"I am not sure the Council will share your viewpoints on the use of age acceleration. In fact I know they will not." Obi-Wan raised a hand as Lama Su started to protest. "I am not saying that they will require you to stop using it to bring the clones to full maturity, but they will want to see it halted after that though. Is there a way such a thing could be done?"

"I believe so." Taun We stepped in. She was a gentle Kaminoan and in all honesty had never felt comfortable with the attitude most of her fellow Kaminoans had towards the clones. "One of our doctors and scientists, Nala Se would be the one to know the most."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan bowed to Taun We before they moved on. "I think that would make the Council feel better. All life is sacred to us."

"A wise belief Master Kenobi" Lama Su broke in. They were now moving past a canteen filled to the brim with fully grown men. "Now you need not worry about any outbursts or refusals to follow orders from the clones. We had modified their genetic structure so that they are totally obedient." One of the men cast a glance up to the walk-way. Obi-Wan covered a smirk. That particular man did not look to wholly obedient. The look he shot the pair of Kaminoans by his side was one of challenge while he peered at the Jedi with curiosity.

"Why change their structure?"

"Their template is a man who simply embodies the word independence." Lama Su gave a long suffering sigh as if there was nothing more trying to him than a human who was strongly independent.

"Who is the template?"

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett. He is particularly skilled at his trade." Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks which made his two guides stop.

"And where is now?" Lama Su smiled.

"We keep him here. We need fresh DNA periodically, so it is easier if he is housed here, but we do allow him to leave for business trips." Obi-Wan nodded and they began to move again. "We provide housing here for him, as well as a handsome sum for the use of his DNA. He did have one request, a rather odd one; but we honored it." Lama Su waved a hand a little bit, the Kaminoan equivalent of a shrug used when something was beyond their understanding. "He wanted a clone, totally unaltered."

"Unaltered?"

"A direct genetic copy. No age acceleration or genetic modification. He treats this clone as his son. I do not understand."

A bounty hunter. One whose base was far away from any real Republic presence with a seemingly unlimited amount of credits and the freedom to come and go as he pleased. It might be who he was seeking.

"I would like to meet this bounty hunter." Obi-Wan kept his tone light and pleasant. "I would like to talk with and I am sure the Council would be interested in knowing the man from whom the clones came from."

"I will be happy to arrange it for you." Taun We bent down a little as they passed a room filled with clones being outfitted with battle armor. "He is on his way back so you might be able to meet him tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Lama Su gestured, upset that Obi-Wan's attention were not on his product.

"Come. This will allow you to fully take in all we have done." Obi-Wan allowed himself to be escorted out onto a balcony overlooking a hanger. Lama Su and Taun We allowed Obi-Wan to step forward to look at the view. A never ending sea of white. Clones marched through Obi-Wan's view, up a ramp to somewhere else. Obi-Wan knew not where. He caught flashes of color, blue and yellow on some of the clones. He did not stop to think what it meant.

Before lay a army. The future fighting force of the Republic.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Lama Su's voice was filled with undisguised pride.

Obi-Wan glanced at the Prime Minister of Kamino than turned his gaze back to the troopers below.

Magnificent wasn't the word he would use to describe it.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"I know Arfour, I know. I think it's always storming here."

Arfour had greeted Obi-Wan as he had entered the chambers the Kaminoans had given him for the night was a single sad whistle. The astromach had been looking out the windows, rain lashing at them. The storm had yet to let up.

It suited his mood, now more than ever. Obi-Wan draped his cloak over the couch and ran a hand over his face. Here in the safety of these rooms he could drop his mask.

His entire being felt tired, sluggish. All he wanted to do was fall onto the couch or bed and collapse. Sleep for the next week or so. He shook his head and drew energy from the Force. A Soul Mate Bond was a wonderful thing, but his heart and soul were screaming for the rest of himself. Screaming for his Moonbeam, the rest of his soul.

She was hurt...Wounded. He could still see her, pale and nearly unmoving, laying on Padme's bed. Her arm and side bandaged. Analise was so brave, fighting back the pain and tears. Obi-Wan had not been lying back on Coruscant when he had told Analise she was one of the bravest beings he knew.

She was so gentle too. Gentle and sweet, soothing. Being around her after a sressful day was perfect. Analise was always there if they were both together with a cup of tea and a sweet smile. She filled their Bond with love and devotion, admiration.

Obi-Wan gazed around the room and smiled when he saw a holo-receiver set near plug for astromachs to use and scan information on the database. Thanks to Anakin, Arfour would able to use the plug to help him with something else.

"Arfour, come plug in. I need you scramble this for me...I can't go one more second without talking to...without seeing her..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ben!"

 _"Were you expecting someone else Moonbeam?"_

"It's dangerous...You could be caught. We need to disconnect. I can't risk you getting in trouble simply because..."

 _"Because your soul and heart were hurting? Because every fiber of your being was begging to see me? Hear my voice? I can risk it Analise because I cannot bear to go this long without seeing or hearing you. Besides Arfour is scrambling the signal so no one will be able to find you."_ A flickering blue hand reached out as if he could touch her. _"I wish I could touch you...Have you been resting?"_

"All I am allowed to do is rest! And just look at my clothes!" Analise threw her hands out to the side and stepped back a little so that Obi-Wan could better see. It was a simple blue dress, flowy and loose in the relaxed Naboo fashion. Her lightsaber was clipped to a belt around her waist. "Before we left Theeds Padme stole all the clothes I brought from the Temple and gave me these instead. When I protested Anakin said I had no reason to wear what I had packed because I am on leave!"

 _"It is a beautiful dress Moonbeam and I agree. There is no need for you to wear your robes when you are on leave."_

"It is more than that Ben." Analise stepped close to the hologram of her love again. "They won't let me watch anything but sports and dramas and comedies on the 'Net. Anakin has taken away all my study holos and replaced them with for-fun holobooks. I'm not allowed to watch or read anything serious. Anakin even told me if he caught me doing even one basic kata before I am cleared by the local Healer he will take my lightsaber away!"

Her sky-blue eyes were blazing, her Skywalker temper flaring as she chafed at the rules she had been placed under. The limitations. She looked very much like the angry tooka-kit that she often called Ahsoka when the Youngling was near throwing a fit.

She shook her head, letting go of her Temper. She pictured as dust being blown away into the Force. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan. Tomorrow Padme and Anakin are planning on going on a picnic, but I might beg off of it."

 _"Go Analise...You are on leave, in hiding. Enjoy this freedom for when you are a Knight it will be back to taking what moments you can. Stealing them again...How are Anakin and the Senator doing?"_

"Every-time I see them with my eyes and the Force, they are falling more in love. They are drawn to each other with such power, that I cannot see how I can resist." Analise frowned. "Ben...Anakin told me today that he will not marry until you and I are safely married. He says he doesn't want to leave me and seek out his own love until I am safely wedded to mine."

 _"You think he is fighting against the pull because of that?"_

"I think that is part of it. I also think Padme is a part of it. I sense the same powerful desire I can feel from Anakin, but also a great fear...A sense that duty must come first...Even a little bit of fear at their age difference."

 _"I am far older than you."_

"Age differences can mean a different thing when the female is older than the male Ben." The young woman sighed. "They come from two different worlds even if they are fighting for the same or similar goals. You are right. Perhaps Padme is the one."

 _"What I said does not matter Moonbeam. Do you believe they are meant to be? What do the Bonds tell you?"_

"It is not easy to see the Bond between them Ben. Padme might have some connection to the Force, but it is not enough to make her Force Sensitive..." Analise closed her eyes picturing what she could remember of the Bond she could just make out between her twin and the Senator. "There is one there...Strong...Growing stronger...A Bond like ours, but different."

 _"Most likely because as you have said because the Senator is not Force Sensitive. She is able to form Bonds with us, but they will not be the same since."_ The hologram pondered for a moment. _"Although I do not like a Jedi and politician going involved, this appears to be the Will of the Force and Padme does fit the part of Queen within the prophecy. Tell Anakin that he should go for it. Chase after her and if they meant to be together it is fine with me."_

"I will let them know...What changed?"

 _"Anakin in his own way pushed me to go after you when everything within me was screaming to stay away. Now I am the happiest man in the galaxy because I have you. I want my brother to be just as happy."_ Analise blushed. _Tell Anakin to go for it and may the Force be with you. I love you my Moonbeam from the highest point in the skies to the deepest parts of the seas."_

"May the Force be with you. I love you my Ben to the furthest reaches of the galaxy and back."


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the review Katniss12:) I will try to make these longer, but I'm writing these in between church, work, vlogging, and family obligations. I also have each chapter carefully outlined as to how I want to go. They're not good excuses, but I hope that helps explain why my chapters tend to be on the short side and my stories a very slow burn.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"When I think about the places I've been, the things I've seen and even done; I find it hard that such places even exist in the galaxy. It doesn't seem real."

"But it is real Ani. As real as you, me, and Analise." Padme ran her fingers through Analise's loosened hair. The young woman had fought the Senator and her twin. She insisted that she needed to stay at the house. That there was no reason for her to be going on the picnic that Padme had planned.

It had been a fight she could not win. Anakin and Padme had pushed and pulled her out the door. She needed fresh air they said. She needed sunshine they said. Pressured on both sides Analise had given in.

The picnic spot was pretty. A grassy plain where a heard of shaaks peaceful grazed. A blanket too pretty to be on the ground was laid out and a sunshade raised to keep the sun from being too hot or bright on them. The sky was the same clear blue as the twins' eyes...Well twin.

Padme shifted her gaze from the handsome Padawan to his twin. After being stuffed full of food, most of which Analise had tried to refuse to eat she had become sleepy. Her eyes had fought to stay open. Yawns came fast. Anakin had urged her to lie down under the sunshade. A pillow was produced from the picnic basket and tucked under her head. It did not take long for Analise to fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Analise isn't sleeping at night due to worry and I can't give her all the energy she needs." Padme looked up as Anakin answered her unspoken question about why Analise was sleeping. "At least I didn't have to use a Suggestion to get her to sleep. Da and Obi-Wan are the best with them. You have to be firm to get them to take hold."

"It is clear from what I have seen and what you have told me that Analise and Obi-Wan are more deeply in love than I truly thought any beings could be." Padme took the light shawl she had brought with her and draped it lightly over Analise. "Did she ever think see someone other than Obi-Wan?" Anakin shook his head.

"The rules about attachment didn't change until we were sixteen and even then we..." Anakin pulled up a few blades of grass trying to find a way to phrase his words. He wasn't sure that Padme, who had been the center of attention and had to be as social as possible would understand. "From the moment Analise returned to me we formed our own little bubble as Master Plo calls it. A world within the Temple. It was us, Da, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Master Plo, Master Yoda...We feared to let anyone. Especially after Analise was kidnapped shortly after returning."

"She was kidnapped?" Anakin again nodded. "She was hurt wasn't she?" Another nod. His expression was closed and guarded. Padme was no Jedi, but as a politician she had been quick to learn how to read people when they said nothing. Anakin was not ready to tell her what happened to Analise...All of what had happened to her. "The...Bubble was a way to keep her safe...A way for her to keep you safe."

"Yes...Analise never looked at other males when we were older. That isn't to say they didn't look at her, but I never let them get too close. I would only let the man I trusted with my life claim her and that man was my Master. My brother."

"And you?" Anakin leaned back and grinned, his mood changing in a instant.

"Nope. I only knew there would be one woman for me and she wasn't at the Temple." His intense gaze had Padme blushing. It was a look she had always dreamed of...Always longed for. At long last a man, a warrior sat her side gazing at her with such intense desire and seemingly love. The intense look she had always longed for, but now wasn't really the time to start a new relationship. "You?"

"Once...He was my first kiss. Tall, dark, handsome...But we parted ways. When I went into civil service I had no time for romance. He became an artist."

"Sounds like he made the better choice."

"You really don't like politicians do you?" If he didn't like politicians than what hope was there for them?

"Blame Obi-Wan and Da. Neither of them are big fans of politics. In general most Jedi don't like politics or politicians...But there is one politician that I'm not all too sure whether I like her or..." His unfinished sentence hung in the air and Padme blushed red. Anakin stood and held out his hand. "Come with me."

"But Analise..."

"Will be fine. We'll be nearby and I will sense it if anything happens to her."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shaaks were peaceful animals. Popular among both the Naboo and Gungens as herd animals. They were large, somewhat rounded. Their back legs were longer than their front legs and their faces stretched out into trunks upon which was their nose and mouth.

This particular herd belonged to the housekeeper of the Nabarrie estate who kept them as a hobby. For the most part the small herd spent their days in placid contemplation of the surrounding plains. Filling themselves on the plentiful wild grasses and crisp, cool water.

Today was like every other day for the shaaks except for one small detail. Today there were visitors in their meadow. It made little difference to them.

Until one of the visitors wanted a ride.

Anakin had used the Force to get a shaak to come close before jumping on it. He wanted to impress Padme who had run on ahead a little.

It was the last thing Padme was expecting to see. Anakin balanced on the back of a shaak as the frightened creature bounded as fast as it could, which wasn't very fast along the plains. She laughed. He was still a daredevil and it still made her smile.

It did until Anakin fall from the back of the shaak. He tumbled down and fell under the animal's hooves. The normally calm beast trampled the Jedi Padawan, snorting as it rejoined the rest of its herd.

Padme stood frozen, unsure of what she had witnessed. Then her feet moved and she was running to him. He couldn't be hurt! He couldn't be died! Not Anakin Skywalker. Not her brash, brave warrior...

Calling his name, fearing the worst Padme rolled the too-still body over...And he laughed. Laughed and laughed.

Gone was the fear, the cold that had rolled down over her body. In it's place was anger. Padme began to pummel him with her fists. That just made Anakin laugh harder. His little trick had been great fun though he knew his family might frown over it and Padme's fists did not hurt in the least. Instead he simply gripped her wrists and rolled over, not realizing the pair were on a small hill.

They rolled and rolled. First Anakin on top, then Padme. Finally they rolled to a stop. Padme rested on top of him, laughing just as hard. Her anger at his trick was forgotten. Her laughter faded though as she looked down at him, hands braced on either side of Anakin to keep her balanced.

Their breathing quickened, deepened. Faces flushed and moved closer...closer...

"ANAKIN!" The pair jumped apart, bright red now. Analise stood on the hill over them, hands on her hips. _Next time Anakin just kiss her!_


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thrity-Nine**

It was always better when Dad was home.

When Dad was home he had more freedom. Taun We didn't give him his lessons. Dad did that. Sometimes his Dad would take him to watch as the fully grown clones were put through their paces in combat training. It was always fun to watch though odd seeing dozens and dozens of men all sporting the same face. The face of his Dad at that.

He wasn't aloud to play with the younger clones. They didn't stay his age for long and unlike him were being trained for war. Sure his Dad was training him to be a bounty hunter, but he wasn't going to heading into the field until he was at least sixteen. The clones might be heading into war much sooner than that.

"You are different from the clones. You are my son." This confused the boy. He looked exactly like the younger clones, but Dad said he wasn't one.

The door chime went off and he got up from the couch he had been lounging on, playing the new holo-game his Dad had gotten him on Coruscant. Like the rest of Kamino the apartment and pretty much all its furnishings was white. It was the only home he had ever known, but sometimes he wished that Dad was finished with his work on Kamino and they could move somewhere where the apartment and furnishings didn't hurt his eyes.

Taun We was waiting outside the door. Next to her was a strange man. He wore a long bown cloak over tan and cream colored robs. He keep his arms folded, hands tucked into the sleeves of the cloak. When he smiled it was a smile that he thought was meant to be kind.

Dad had told him to never fall for a smile from a stranger.

"Hello Boba. Is your father home?" Boba Fett tilted his head, brown eyes gazing up at Kaminoan.

"Yes..."

"May we see him?"

"Sure" Boba shrugged and allowed the mismatched pair to enter. "Dad! Dad, Taun We's here." Obi-Wan strode into the room. Except for a few personal touches and its larger size it looked identical to the quarters where he had bedded down the night before. As cold and as clinical as the rest of the facility. He wondered why this man...Jango had not made more of an effort to turn their quarters into a home...Until he remembered that Jango was a bounty hunter. The less a bounty hunter had the better. It made for faster, cleaner get aways with little to no clues left behind.

"Ahh Jango. I trust your trip was successful."

"Fairly." Jango Fett's voice was just as cultured as Obi-Wan's. It had none of the rough polish, the mangled words and slang that was so common among other bounty hunters he had come across...Then again Jango was, from what Obi-Wan had heard when he had questioned some of the Kaminoans, an elite bounty hunter. His targets were high profile, high payout, high risk. "I ran into one or two problems at the end, but I cleared them up as best as I could. They were of no matter anyway."

Jango was of a height that matched Obi-Wan's, but darker in his coloring. A faint scar adorned his face. As he approached the trio he was finishing on the buttons of the cuffs on his loose blue shirt. Both shirt and pants were of a fine material and clearly meant to be worn while relaxing at home.

"Jango this is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is here to check on the prograss of the army." As Taun We talked Obi-Wan's eyes darted around the room. He noted the door was still open to the room Jango had just come from. His sharp eyes could just make out blue and silvery grey armor. Mandalorian armor at that. Jango shifted and Obi-Wan quickly pulled his eyes back to the man. For all he seemed relaxed, Obi-Wan knew the man was dangerous.

"Did you like what you saw Master Jedi?"

"Yes. Your clones were most impressive. I am sure the Council will be pleased by my report."

"Well, they aren't like me in terms of personality, but they will get the job done. They will be the best soldiers you could ask forward."

"I look forward to seeing them in action though as a Jedi the idea of war is distasteful to me."

"Yet the galaxy is on the brink of war or you would not be here inspecting the progress on the troops."

"True." Obi-Wan gave a reluctant nod as one who had been forced to concede a game of Dejarik most unwillingly. "You seem familiar to me and if I am to understand Taun We, you have just recently returned from a trip."

"Yes. Last night." Jango studied the Jedi and frowned, being careful to not show any sign of unease. Instead he worked forward, bending down to whisper a hurried command in his native tongue to Boba who complied. The boy went to his father's room, closing the door and stayed in the hallway. Already his eyes and ears were sharp, able to see and hear what was hidden.

"I wonder...have your travels taken you to the Inner Rim?"

"A few times."

"I am sure it must be nice being in the center of the galaxy after being so far out."

"Yes...There are advantages that the Inner Rim has that we are lacking here."

"Have you ever made it as far as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Then you must have met my Master, the Jedi Sifo-Dyas."

"Never heard of him."

"Really? He was after all the one to place the order."

"He might have placed the order, but he did not hire me. I was hired by a man named Tyranus on Rexus. He himself was commissioned by the Kaminoans to search out the template for the order."

"I see..." Obi-Wan looked over the room one last time. "If you will excuse me I need to go and get ready for my return trip to Coruscant. As soon as I can I must take off."

"A pleasure Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed and followed by Taun We left, the door sliding shut behind them.

Jango let himself frown truly. Boba watched his father, recognizing the signs. It worried the young boy who up til then had had very few worries. The main one being a fear that one day his Dad would not return.

"Dad?"

"Pack your things...We're leaving." They would return to Kamino one day. Jango couldn't risk loosing the income from being the template for too long, but it wasn't safe to stay on Kamino. Not with Jedi sniffing around.

He was a bounty hunter, but also a father. He needed to keep Boba safe.

Boba was his legacy. With Boba the Fett name would live on forever.


	41. Chapter Forty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Heads up; short chapter today. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty**

 _What do you think you are doing Analise Skywalker?_

 _Setting things up for a romantic dinner for two Anakin Skywalker._

 _The doctor just said today that your arm could be freed from the sling and bandages. I am sure that arranging dinner is what he had in...What do you mean a romantic dinner? For who?_

 _You and Padme of course silly brother...And I'm not lifting anything...At least not with my hands._

Analise turned so that Anakin could see that indeed his twin was not lifting a single thing with her hands. Instead she was using the Force, gracefully waving her hands as if she was conducting a symphony. Plates, silverware, glasses, even a centerpiece were moving around with just the slightest tug or pull.

 _I am sure that if Obi-Wan would to see you he would tell you off for such a frivolous use of the Force._

 _That's you he's always telling off because you like to show off. Tonight you can show off as much as you want and I won't tattle. After the fruit course take Padme to the sitting room where the fireplace is. It will be so romantic._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It is a little sad that Analise didn't want to join us even after she set it all up." Padme sipped her drink as one of the house workers removed the plates she and and Anakin was finished with.

It was a beautiful setting. A romantic setting and she had to wonder if that was Analise's plan. A plan based on the hope that she and Anakin would fall in love so that Anakin could be just as happy as his twin was. The worker returned setting plates of fruit in front of them.

"She still needs to rest."

"Don't you think you are being a little overprotective? The doctor did say she is getting better and she doesn't even need a sling anymore."

"But he also said that being shot certainly did not help in her recovery from her reaction to the poison she was given." Anakin raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "And don't call me overprotective Senator. I can't pretend I didn't notice that large pot of hot chocolate that you had sent to her bedroom or the fact that when I went in to say goodnight every extra pillow and blanket in the house seems to have been piled onto her bed. There was barely any room for Analise!"

"I...I didn't want her to get cold."

"You admit it! Overprotective!" Padme rolled her eyes and giggled. She picked up her knife and fork to cut into the fruit laying on her plate when it moved. She looked up to watch as it flew slowly off her plate on and onto Anakin's. Smiling she shook her head.

"Obi-Wan would be most displeased if he saw me doing this. He doesn't like me to show off." He cut the fruit himself then manipulated it to again fly through the air across the table and onto Padme's fork which she held up.

"You must show off to all the pretty ladies all the time if your Master must scold you."

"The only ladies I show off in front of as Obi-Wan calls it are Analise, Ahsoka, and our friend Aayla."

"Aayla?"

"She's the Padawan of our friend and Jedi Knight Quinlan Voss. Aayla's about your age and before we left was beginning preparations to undergo the trials for knighthood."

"You sound close to her." Padme did her best to keep her jealousy out of her voice. Mentally she scolded herself. If Aayla and Anakin liked each other, it was no business of hers. They would work better together since they were both Jedi anyway.

Anakin smiled softly. Even if he wasn't a Jedi he could read her jealousy in the tension that appeared all over her face, her body held tight. "Aayla is closer to Analise than I Padme. She was the first being outside our bubble that Analise reached for. I count Aayla as a friend because she is kind to Analise and I know I can trust in Aayla to protect Analise when I am not there. There are very few beings I can do that with." His gaze burned through Padme. "Now you are one of those very few beings I can trust with my sister."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme glowed in the firelight. The flickering light picking out highlights in her hair that would appear then vanish. It made her soft skin appear even smoother, more touchable. "After that we had to go into aggressive negotiations which Analise does not particularly enjoy."

"Aggressive negotiations? What are those?"

"Negotiations done with lightsabers." Anakin smirked and Padme melted. She fisted her dress where it lay over her lap. Just be speaking he had such control over her. Control over her body, her reactions, her feelings...

She could picture it in her head. The battles fought between blasters, electrostaffs, whatever their opponents had on hand and lightsabers. Anakin using his without a thought, cutting away the weapons and defeating foes in a single blow.

Those hands...Her eyes drifting to his hands. Those hands could deal terrifying blows and yet she had seen them gently soothe his sister and they had touched her with such care as though she might break.

Except for the kiss...The kiss had stolen her breath from her and left her stomach in flutters. Padme wanted to feel that again.

Anakin was surprised when soft lips fell upon his. Soft lips that kissed him with a sense of urgency. As if this was the last chance they would get to taste something forbidden. He wasn't going to complain. If Padme wanted to kiss him and be kissed, well he shouldn't disappoint her.

The fire burning in the fireplace did not match the flames that burned between the two seated on the couch. The kiss deepened, the flames burned brighter. No thoughts of any importance passed within their heads. Not thoughts save of wanting more.

Wanting more, taking more from the person they had wrapped themselves around. The center of the galaxy at that moment was them...this...whatever it was.

Padme broke away to gasp for breath. Anakin didn't stop, just moved on to peppering her face with soft kisses. She couldn't break away for long and soon her lips were pressed back to his, being devoured.

The moment for breath though had effectively unleashed a bucket of cold water onto her brain though and Padme broke away again. "No...We can't..."

"Padme..."

"We can't Anakin..." She stood moving away her shoulders hunched. "Can't you see? I want this...More than anything I have ever wanted before."

"Then why?"

"I'm a Senator Anakin...You're a Jedi..."

"It shouldn't matter..."

"But it does!" Padme wanted nothing more than to bury her face in her hands and weep. "It does Anakin...We belong to two different worlds. They've been at odds over how to protect and help others even if we do work together. You would become a target and I cannot bear anything happening to you!"

His heart was breaking, but something whispered in his ear. A voice saying to stay calm, patient. For now this was how things had to be. Anakin knew they were meant to be, but Padme did not. She had to figure it on her own. "I have said my peace Senator, but I will not go against your wishes. Maybe one day, things will be different."

One day...For Padme one day sounded like a dream that could never come true.


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

It had been storming when Obi-Wan had arrived at the cloning facility on Kamino. It was storming as he prepared to leave the cloning facility on Kamino. Perhaps that was the real reason that so few visitors had come to Kamino other than those who had business with the Kaminoans. No one wanted to deal with the never-ending storms that swooped one right after the other across the planet.

"I will inform the Council of the progress that has been made and they will vote on the next step."

"Very good Master Kenobi. Please do inform the Council that if they wish to add more clones onto the order, it will take time to grow them."

"I will. If they choose to additional clones then I will surely return to see the progress of the new ones."

"Then I look forward to your next visit."

"As do I." Obi-Wan bowed and turned. The doors slid open as he marched to them, pulling his hood up over his head. Not that it made a difference. He was sure to be soaked all the way through. He could heard the downcast whistles of Arfour who had been locked in place in his little socket on Obi-Wan's fighter. The little droid had to have it worse than him. At least Obi-Wan had some protection from the rain. Poor Arfour did not.

The Knight glanced over his shoulder using both sight and Force to make sure that no Kaminoan or clone or bounty hunter had come out after him or were even watching from the door. It wouldn't do for anyone to figure out that the Council was very much in the opposite direction of knowing about the clone army. They were as much in the dark as Obi-Wan himself had been.

Satisfied that the coast was clear Obi-Wan turned to Arfour, shouting to be heard over the rain. "Arfour...Scramble code six to Coruscant, care of the old folks home." Obi-Wan huddled in his cloak as icy rain blasted him and prayed to the Force that the Council never learned of the code name Anakin had come up with when sending members of the Council encrypted messages.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a restless time for the three Masters gathered in Yoda's chambers. While Anakin and Analise had touched base from Naboo a few times, they had yet to hear from Obi-Wan. Although Analise did report that she had talked to him and that he had made it to Kamino safely. Other than that she would leave up to him to tell them.

Now at long last it was here. Contact! A small blue, flickering image was projected from the caster after being careful decrypted by Temple security. Obi-Wan, huddled in his cloak. Faint protection from elements that they could not see, but knew were bad judging his loud voice and appearance.

"What do you have to report Obi-Wan?" Mace's frustration and tension made itself clear in his Force presence and voice. He did not mean to sound as though his temper was at the breaking, but things were not well. Qui-Gon and Yoda both leaned forward to hear words shouted through an unseen storm.

 _"Masters...I made contact with Lama Su the Prime Minister on Kamino and his assistant Taun We. They showed me an order they had been working...It's...It's a massive army made up of clones. They told me that the order was placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas."_

The three Masters exchanged glances. This was troubling. Sifo-Dyas had been a confident of Dooku though the two appeared to be complete opposites. There were rumors that before his death though a rift had opened up between the two friends. Some Jedi had even whispered that Dooku had arranged for Sifo-Dyas to meet his end before giving up his place in the Temple and taking his family title and wealth back.

 _"The Kaminoans told me that Sifo-Dyas placed the order on behalf of the Jedi Council who wanted such an army created to serve the Republic should ever a need arise ten years ago. Did the Council approve the creation of a clone army."_

"No," Qui-Gon's answer was quick and sharp. He did not need to look at records for proof. The creation of such an army went against every fiber of the Order's core beliefs which remained unchanged even as the Code and rules changed.

 _"Yes Master...I was able to meet the template of the clones. He is a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. When I questioned him about Sifo-Dyas he told me he was hired by a man named Tyranus..."_

The chamber was silent. Mace and Yoda watched Qui-Gon. The Grey Master was frowning, lines etched on his face. Tyranus was the name by which Analise had called Dooku. "It seems my former Master is involved with just as we thought."

"Agreed. Obi-Wan, bring this Jango Fett with you and return to Courscant at once." The hologram took on a downcast look. "I know, I know," Mace raised his hand. "You want to see Analise, but this is for her safety and the safety of the Senator. Once the bounty hunter is here on Coruscant we bring them back."

 _"Yes Master."_

"Worry not Obi-Wan. Well Analise is doing. Healing she is."

 _"Yes Master. I will leave now to fetch the bounty hunter. I worry he might already be on to me. I shall send a message when I have more news."_ There was a soft crackle of static as the hologram faded.

"Like this I do not."

"Maybe those rumors about Sifo-Dyas' death weren't that far off Master Yoda, Mace." Qui-Gon stood and went to the window. "Perhaps that is the rift that was created."

"True...Dooku might have convinced Sifo-Dyas to place the order for the clones only for him to learn it had no Council backing." Mace nodded. "Sifo-Dyas' threat to expose Dooku to the Council could have made Dooku want to keep his old friend silent."

"If true this...Run deeper within the Jedi this darkness does."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lama Su was worried. An odd emotion for a Kaminoan. That Jedi's visit had set it off. He was no fool. You did not get to be Prime Minister of Kamino by being a fool.

If the Jedi discovered...It could be the end of Kamino...

No there would be no discovery. Lama Su could only hope that the Jedi were as foolish as he had been told they were.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Sorry about missing a day. I took the chance to finish the outline for Edge of War which at like 65 chapters plus epilogue will by longest story to date. I also got a jump start on the outline for my next story The Hunt. Can you guys guess who it will be about?;)**

 **REBELS STARTS TOMORROW! On with the show:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

"Ani!"

"Ani!"

He sat up in his bed. Unable to sleep, unable to shake the images of her from his head.

They didn't fill his mind during the day. The days were bright, sunny. Fear did not own the day. The days belonged to him, them. They belonged to Padme; flirting with her, but never going too far. They belonged to Analise; trying to find ways to sneak away from those protecting her.

Nights though no longer belonged to him. At nights his sleep was stolen. Taken away by images, fears.

The fears were nothing new. He felt them often. A common thing when you were part of a family where the members were more than willing to plunge headfirst into danger, risking their lives.

But she should living in peace. She should not be living in danger. His former owner could be gruff, but in his own way he had cared about them. Did care about her. There should be no reason at all for her to be haunting his dreams. No reason at all...

Still she did. Night after night. Her cries echoed in his head. Her cries, her voice calling his name over and over. He could feel her tears as they fell from her eyes, he could smell the coppery blood as the liquid ran from her body in rivers falling to the sandy ground below. He could see the pieces of hide stitched together to form a crude tent and the weeping lashes upon her back left bare by torn clothes.

 _Anakin?_ He lifted his head from where it had rested in his hands. So lost in the images, the feelings he had not noticed his door opening nor sensed his sister enter. Now Analise stood just inside. So worried about her brother that she had not bothered to throw a robe on over her simple nightgown of soft green or slippers upon her feet.

Shifting from foot to foot and with arms wrapped tight around her for warmth, Analise reached out over their Bond. Anakin closed his eyes as he felt gentle unseen fingers chasing away the images, brushing aside the feelings.

 _You're not wearing your robe or slippers Ana._

 _Ani..._

 _The night is chilly and you know your immune system isn't the greatest. What if you get sick again?_

 _Then scoot over and let me in!_

 _We're too old to be doing this._ Even as the words crossed their Bond Anakin was sliding over and pulling down the covers.

 _So what? We're twins Ani. Besides Da use to make Ben sleep with in his bed after really bad and hard visions until Ben was a Knight!_

 _No need to fight so hard Ana. You win._ Anakin patted the bed and Analise hopped across the floor into the bed, snuggling into the pillow as Anakin pulled the covers up over her. _You're spoiled._

 _Not my fault...You saw Mom again..._

 _Yes..._

 _These aren't nightmares. Their visions...I wish the Force would give me these visions instead of you..._

 _No Moon...You are too tenderhearted to see the things that I am shown. You're heart would break._

 _You're heart is breaking now Sun...Mom needs us...She is dying...I can feel the life in her weaking...Vanishing..._

 _Stop it Ana!_ Anakin reached out and touched his sister's cheek. With his thumb he wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

 _But you know I'm right._

 _I know and I will find a way...Sleep now._

 _You sleep too. I will be your dream-catcher and catch all the bad dreams for you tonight._

Curling up as if they were aak-puppies, the twins slowly drifted off to sleep. The Force watched over its beloved children and reached out its ghostly fingers to stroke their hair.

Its heart was breaking. For its Sun and Moon, what was to come would test them, could break them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He stood as a warrior would stand. Feet apart, hands clasped behind his back, and turned to face the rising sun. The wind rustled his loose shirt, played with his braid. He did not move. Did not give any sign that he knew she was there, watching him.

"He's meditating." Padme jumped a little. She hadn't noticed Analise. The younger woman was sitting next to the archway through which the Senator had come out onto the small veranda. A shawl was wrapped around her nightgown and her arms wrapped around her knees that were pulled up tightly to her chest. Bare feet peeked out from beneath her hem and as Padme knelt she thought they looked a little blue. "He came out here as soon as he woke up."

"I heard him...He was having nightmares."

"No...visions. Visions can be worse than nightmares for a Jedi."

"Do you have them?" Analise shook her head.

"Not really. I'm too strong in the Living Force. I get nightmares and dreams that are just nightmares and dreams. Anakin is strong in the Unifying Force, very strong. So is Ben. They get the nightmares and dreams that are visions." Analise curled up tighter and Padme could see how upset she was at Anakin's pain. "The best I can do is curl up next to Anakin after he has a vision and try to draw the bad feelings to me." Wet sky-blue eyes looked up at Padme. "They're of Mom...She's dying."

"Then we need to go help her!"

"That would be breaking our mandate." Anakin turned and Padme's heart broke at the helpless look on his face. An echo of the one on his twin's. "She needs me...Needs us both!"

"But we can't go..." Padme stood and took Analise's hands, gently pulling her up.

"We cannot wait Padme..." Anakin rushed to his sister and pulled her into his arms. "I know it's selfish, but I want to meet her at least once." Analise buried her face in Anakin's chest and Padme wanted to cry herself.

The two were hurting so much. Their mother was in pain. Anakin knew their mother, had been raised by her and known her loving care. Analise had never met their mother, only knew of her through stories she had been told by Anakin.

"If...If I go with you Anakin and Analise, you won't be breaking your mandate." She rested a hand on his arm. "Shimi was kind to me when I was there. I want her to be safe and well. Besides it is time that Analise met your mother."


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you katniss12 for pointing out my spelling error:) I made the same mistake with Jinn when I first started writing the stories. I would spell it Jin:P**

 **While writing this chapter I actually had the clip of this scene on and rewatched it multiple times. I keep saying fight scenes are not my strong point so this time I sought out a little help. Cross my fingers that this isn't as bad as I think it is.**

 **And...REBELS STARTS TONIGHT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

Normally a trip like this would have Boba jumping up and down in excitement. He hardly...Well never really got to leave Kamino. Dad always said it was for own safety that he stay behind when Dad went off on another business trip as he called them.

Now he was finally getting off the stormy, watery world and he wasn't jumping at all. Not even hopping or skipping one little bit. Dad was nervous, jumpy. After ordering Boba to pack his things, Dad had retreated to his room and came back out with his bags dressed head-to-toe in his armor.

The rain soaked Boba and the boy hastened to get their gear into the ship as quickly as he could. He loved Slave I, the Firespray-31 ship that his Dad had always had. He once told Boba it had been a steal because the ship was so old. The dealer hadn't really known what a gem he had or he wouldn't have been so quick to let the ship go for a song. Dad had then fixed it up, taking away and adding bits and pieces to create a ship that was meant to be quick and hard-hitting.

Boba marched down the ramp, his boots making a dull clanging sound as he went to help Dad. He focused on his feet to keep from slipping on the wet metal. Pausing for a moment to rest he looked up and went tense.

The man who had come to see them was running towards them. Some sort of metal tube in his hand. Now it made a little more sense why Dad was so tense. This man was clearly after him and not because his Dad was the clone template or because he wanted to hire him for a job.

"Dad! Look out!" At his son's cry Jango turned and immediately started to prepare for battle. The moment he had met the Jedi he had known the Knight was not there to simple ispect the army, to see what progress had been made. After all the Jedi weren't suppose to actually know about the clones.

"Boba get inside!" The boy dashed back into the ship, slipping and sliding a little bit. In a smooth, highly practiced and often used move Obi-Wan had his lightsaber unclipped from his belt and on. Just in time to begin deflecting the glaring red blaster bolts that Jango began to fire his way as soon as his blaster had been pulled free from the holster.

Obi-Wan charged forward. The sooner he ended this fight and had both Jango and his son in custody, the sooner he could get to Coruscant and the sooner he would have Analise back in his arms and Anakin back at his side. They would be another step further on the path to finding Dooku, maybe finding his Master, and at long last perhaps ending the line of the Sith.

Jango pulled a second blaster from his belt and thumbed his jet-pack on. It was one advantage he had that the stupid Jedi didn't. Jango could fly and he didn't need the Force to do so. Beneath his helmet he rolled his eyes. Jedi...Pointless beings.

The Knight found himself before forced to drop to the ground as Jango fired on him without mercy or ease. One shot after another pounded into the metal platform he stood on. Some too close for comfort. Close enough that Obi-Wan swore that he felt threads from his cloak and even strands of hair being burned away as the blazing bolts passed within inches. He rolled, turning off his blade only to snap it back it on as soon as he finished rolling and came up in a crouch. Grasping the lightsaber with both hands, Obi-Wan's gaze darted around, searching for the bounty hunter.

Smirking to himself Jango flew around the edge of one of the towers that dotted the floating city. It was the perfect place to launch an attack. He could make out Slave I as it slowly lifted from the ground a foot or two, slowly moving in a circle. His smirk grew. Boba was following his training, good. The Jedi might be forced to divide his attention between himself and his son who was already living up to the Fett name. Not that Jango expected anything less.

Hanging on tight to the tower, Jango took careful aim before lowing his head. A whispered command and a small rocket launched from a specially designed socket in his jet pack. It was the last thing Obi-Wan was expecting. The rocket struck the platform and exploded, sending flames and bits of metal flying. Obi-Wan cried out as he was sent flying backwards, lightsaber fading as it automatically switched off and flew out of his hand. He hadn't even landed when he was flying through the air again.

Boba rotated the ship until it faced the strange man at last. He reached over and pressed a button next to the controls. Laser bolts spewed forth the twin blaster cannons. It was the only weapon on the ship his father had taught him to use so far. Boba pulled himself up out of the ship, pushing himself up so that he could peer out the window to see what had happened to the stranger who was attacking his father.

Jango promised to give Boba a nice reward later as he went flying towards the Knight. Obi-Wan recovered and launched himself into the air, kicking out as hard as he could. His foot made contact with Jango's stomach and the bounty hunter went flying to the ground, his blaster sliding away. Obi-Wan did not wait and attacked again with another flying kick. He might not have a jet pack, but he did have the Force which was even better than a jet pack in his mind.

This time the kick didn't work as he hoped. Jango grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's ankles and used his strength to twist Obi-Wan out of the kick and onto the ground. The Knight wasn't deterred though. He was able to lash out from the ground with another kick, this one aimed at Jango's head. The momentum rolled Obi-Wan over onto his side.

Jango shook his head, feeling knocked silly even with his helmet on. His confusion gave Obi-Wan a moment to kick back, throwing the bounty hunter off balance just long enough for him to get to his feet. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't Obi-Wan's forte, but every Jedi learned it. A lightsaber might be the weapon of a Jedi, their life; but there were times when they might be unable to fight with their lightsabers.

As punches, slaps, and kicks were exchanged Obi-Wan silently thanked the Force and Master Adi Gallia. She had been the one to teach Analise and Ahsoka hand-to-hand combat. Obi-Wan had helped Analise practice which in turn improved his skills, though he still did not feel as strong with it as Analise was.

Boba watched nervously from the ship. In his mind his father was the undefeatable. He had never lost a fight or a bounty and Boba wanted to be just like him. To see Jango in a postion where he wasn't the strongest, wasn't the best automatically made Boba nervous.

Jango threw his head forward, aiming for Obi-Wan's head; but the Knight swerved and the blow banged against his shoulder instead. The bounty hunter pushed hard and Obi-Wan fell free, away. He pushed himself up, turning his back on Jango. Reaching out with his hand he filled himself with the Force and started to picture his lightsaber flying into his hand, the metal stinging a little as it hit him.

Jango wasn't stupid. He kicked off with his jet pack up into the air thrusting out his arm. Hitting a button thin, flexible, and hard to break cord flew out. He aimed for Obi-Wan as he flew over him. The next thing the Knight knew was that his hands were suddenly tied together and he was being dragged along the wet ground as his lightsaber flew past him.

Obi-Wan forced himself to focus as he rolled and twisted. There was no way he would be able to beat Jango while the bounty hunter had that blasted jet pack. Even though every inch of his natural instincts fought against it, Obi-Wan lifted his head, looking for any chance he could get.

There! Jango darted around, but this time Obi-Wan wouldn't be dragged behind. He summoned the Force, letting it flow through him and giving him added strength to stand his ground. He wrapped the cord around a smaller control tower, rose to his knees and pulled.

It worked. Jango let out a startled cry as he found himself jerked from his flight path. His focus gone Jango found himself falling, no longer able to control his jet pack. His body slammed into the edge of the platform, his jet pack taking the brunt of it. It broke free and flew off on it's own, slamming into a nearby grouping of control towers and exploding into a fiery blaze.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and dashed towards Jango. The bounty hunter felt panicked. He never felt panicked until he was able to spot one of his blasters. By some twist of fate he had landed right by it. He made a mad grab for the slippery bit of metal and machinery.

The Jedi was ready. He wasn't going to let up this time. Not dropping his speed for one moment, Obi-Wan didn't flinch as Jango grabbed his blaster and let off a shot. He moved out of the way, just an inch and put all he had into a daring jump, kicking out with his foot hard enough to knock Jango off the platform.

It was as Jango was falling off the platform that Obi-Wan remembered the cord which was still attached to Jango's wrist cuff...And in his armor Jango was heavier than he was. "Oh not good!" As Obi-Wan fell over the edge and began to slide down the slippery side, he prayed to the Force that Anakin would never find out about this.

He would never hear the end of it if his Padawan heard about this. For sure Anakin would tell Ahsoka and Ahsoka would tell Plo and Plo would tell Qui and in no time at all the entire Temple would know.

Jango trigged his gauntlets and a spiky ridge popped out. With a grunt he dug the spikes into the side of the building, ignoring the black, churning water that he was rushing headfirst to below.

The metal sparked bright and hot as the spikes dug in and dragged. He didn't pray, bounty hunters rarely had any sort of faith that helped keep them centered and anchored. Except in the cold hard credits they could make off their jobs. Jango didn't trust in any deity. He trusted only in himself, his skills, and his son.

His body at long last began to slow and Jango was able to push himself around so that he was longer sliding headfirst to the water below. Reaching the edge he couldn't help but let out a grateful sigh when the sliding stopped.

Obi-Wan wasn't so lucky. He slide and flew right over Jango and over the edge. The cord still kept him attached to the bounty hunter so that at least he wasn't free-falling.

Well he wasn't free-falling for long. It was a struggle and Jango fought to keep his balance as he reached over and pressed the button that would release the cord and free him from the dangling Jedi. Jango fell back against the slanting wall and took a deep breath. He leaned as far as he did over the edge and saw...Nothing. The Jedi was gone.

There wasn't time to waste. If Jango was a betting man he would bet that the Jedi had fallen into the sea and drowned. There was no way he could survive. Satisfied Jango began the slow climb back up to the platform. Just because the Jedi was dead did not mean he could relax. The so-called Jedi Council had probably sent him here and if he didn't report back they would come looking. He needed to get himself and Boba off planet for the time being...

Except that Obi-Wan wasn't dead. He was a Jedi after all and the Force was his ally. He used the Force to slow down just enough to pull in more of the cable to him. He twisted it a rope, and tossed it using more of the Force to make sure it wrapped around a pillar nearby and stayed there.

The Knight felt as though his arms and shoulders had been pulled free from his body as he was jerked from free-falling. He hung there for a moment, reaching out to sense the bounty hunter. He silently thanked the Force that a walkway blocked Jango's view of him. Hopefully the bounty hunter assumed that he had just fallen into the sea and drowned.

As soon as the coast was cleared, Obi-Wan swung forward, giving himself some power as in one move he freed himself from the cable and jumped to a walkway below him. There was a door. Locked of course, but locked doors could never stop a Jedi. With quick flick of his hand Obi-Wan had the door opened and he was dashing though the halls.

He ignored the lifts in favor of stairs, darting past startled Kaminoans and ignoring the cries of shock and outrage. Obi-Wan used the Force to go as fast as he could, bursting out onto the landing platform where he was too late. Jango was boarding the ship as it was slowly taking off. Using the Force, he summoned his lightsaber to his hand where it blazed to life. In the same move he pulled a tracker from his belt, turning it on.

Obi-Wan remained calm. He turned it on and threw. The Force guided his aim. It was true and stuck on the side of Slave I. It flew away, the tracker hidden and giving off a signal that Arfour would be able to track.

The Knight turned off his lightsaber, taking a deep breath and slumping a little. Hopefully it would be easy to catch up with the bounty hunter.


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Yay for Star Wars Rebels! Steps into Shadow was awesome:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

This time they would not be landing in the outskirts. Padme's sleek and shiny silver H-type Nubian yacht slowly drifted down into the docking bay that Anakin had reserved for the ship. It wasn't the greatest, but it was one of the best Mos Espa had to offer and Anakin wanted the ship to be as safe as possible.

Well as safe as it could be in Mos Espa. Hopefully they wouldn't attract attention and just pass as some wealthy tourists slumming it.

Artoo beeped next to him, chattering away as he helped one of his favorite beings pilot the state-of-the-art diplomatic shuttle. As he engaged the landing gear and let the ship drift down, Anakin unhappily noted the lack of weapons. If some scum decided to attack Padme in space while she was flying her shuttle, she couldn't fight back.

The ship settled to the ground, the landing gear thumping upon the ground a little and jolting the ship. Sighing Anakin began to power down the ship, leaving on the security systems before standing and taking a deep breath.

Was he really back on Tatooine after ten years? Back to the place where his life had changed because of a chance meeting? Sometimes he found it hard to remember that one time he had been a slave. Other times it was all too easy for him to remember the years he had spent as a slave. A piece of merchandise that was easily bought and sold.

At least Watto had been a decent Master. The Toydarian was gruff, greedy; but he had been fair. Anakin did not doubt that his life would have been very different Gardulla had won her bet, keeping him and Shmi. Anakin doubted he would been free today if Gardulla had kept him.

He shook his head. He needed to be in the here and now, in the present moment and not lost in the past or the what-if. Da said that nothing that ever happened was an accident. It was all the Will of the Force, good or bad. It the was the Will of the Force that Gardulla lost her bet and them, its Will that Watto be his owner, and its Will that Qui-Gon would find him and free him.

Sometimes though, the Will of the Force seemed murky. 'Force have I done the right thing? Should I have come or stayed on Naboo? Am I risking the lives of my twin and Padme?' There was no answer to his silent prayer. Not that Anakin was expecting one. The Force answered in its own way in its own time, not when you wanted it too.

"Come on Artoo." Anakin stood, turning on the security system. "Let's go meet up with the girls."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Padme this is silly!" Anakin paused. Padme was wearing gray-blue over-cloak that swept the floor of the ship. She had pulled the large hood up over her head and pinned it closed at her throat. Currently she was fussing over Analise had managed to get the Padawan into a cloak similar to Padme's, the only difference being that Analise's was a creamy-tan shade...

And the fact that the hood wouldn't stay up. Analise was getting antsy and was Anakin could see her eyes flashing. A sure sign that the famous Skywalker temper was starting to heat up and it wouldn't be long until Analise was finding some to break free from the fussing and take off.

"Stay still Ana!" Padme scolded her. "We don't want you to get burned or sick!"

"I won't get burned or sick Padme! I'll be fine."

"Listen to Padme Analise." He stepped away from the wall he had been leaning on.

"Anakin it's silly though. I'll be fine." Padme stepped away as Anakin took her place.

"Humor me Analise and keep your hood up." He fixed her hood, letting it frame her face. "I want you to stick close to Padme and I alright? This is your first time to Tatooine and it's different from any other place you've been to."

"I'm a Jedi Padawan Anakin and have been in war zones. I've face down bounty hunters, war lords, pirates, and so on. How much worse can Tatooine be?"

"Please Moon." Anakin gripped her hands tightly. Analise felt the unease, fear slipping through Anakin's blocks and across their Bond. Slowly it dawned on her, started to make sense.

Anakin had been a slave on Tatooine. He had seen the lowest of the low. Seen to the depths of which a being could sink when given control, ownership of another living and thinking being. The cruel things they could do.

He had told her. Told her about his life as a slave. There had been a certian affection at times in his voice when he had talked about Watto, his former owner. The Toydarian had expected a lot from his unusually talented slave, but at the same time had given Anakin a large amount of freedom. It seemed that while Anakin was a slave, Watto still saw him as a boy, a child who needed to be allowed to run and play. To grow.

"Alright Sun. I'll stick close."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mos Espa hadn't changed that much to Anakin's eyes. It was still crowded, still loud, still dusty, still hot, still dry. There were the bent forms of slaves trying to live some sort of life and dreaming of freedom while silently accepting a life of unending bondage. Bounty hunters and pirates rubbed elbows with targets. The wealthy passed the poor gambling on the street as they sought out games that were higher stakes and higher risk, knowing that just one wrong card or one bad roll of the dice could wind up with them on the street with the poor.

Watto had changed though. His luck had seemed to fallen after that Boonta Eve ten years ago when Anakin had won the Podrace gaining the parts that they needed to fix the Naboo ship and his freedom.

Their rickshaw slowly pulled up to a small mud shack. Honestly the slave hovel he and his mother had lived in was bigger. Watto sat outside under an awning, bossing around the few droids he had left.

He hadn't been kidding when he had told Qui-Gon that Anakin's win on Boonta Eve had ruined him. Anakin had been the one to make the necessary repairs to make sure that the junk they had lying around was in working order and could be resold. Watto had never been good at making the repairs.

Even as Anakin helped Padme and Analise from the rickshaw he could Watto's gravelly voice lashing out to the droids. Pit droids, good for small repairs on the fly or in the heat of a high stakes podrace, but not for major repairs at a junkyard. "Stay here. We shouldn't be long."

Padme and Analise hung back with Artoo whose domed head turned, keeping an eye out for anyone who might pose a threat to the females while Anakin was dealing with his the odd creature who was spewing words that Artoo was not happy to hear.

"Do you understand Huttese?" Padme whispered, leaning down so that the shorter woman could hear her.

"Yes. Anakin taught me. Do you you?"

"Only a little."

"Anakin's greeted Watto and has offered to help him with the broken pit droid." They watched as Anakin picked up the droid and a tool. "Now he's asking about Mom." A confused look came over Watto's face and he stayed quiet. They all did while Anakin fixed the droid.

"Ani? Little Ani?" Watto slipped into Basic. Anakin gave one final twist of the tool and the pit droid popped back into the proper off-position and returned it to the stand in front of Watto. His wings flapped as his mind, slow now from age struggled to quickly process what had just happened. "It is you!" The Toydarian's wings beat harder as they lifted the somewhat heavy body off the stool so that he could look Anakin in the eye. "And you're a Jedi too!" A greedy gleam entered the watery, aged eyes that would one day most likely be cloudy and weak. "Hey I've got a couple of guys that own me something. Think you can do something about it?"

Analise rolled her eyes and Padme bit her lip. Only a greedy junk dealer on a planet like Tatooine would ask a Jedi for their help in beating down some fellow Sleemos who owed him credits. Anakin's entire body tensed at that comment and he forced himself to stay calm and focused. Watto was like most on Tatooine. They heard about Jedi, knew about the role they played in the galaxy; but they would never see one.

"I'm looking for my mother. Is she here?" Watto shifted in the air uneasily. The stern and powerful young man standing before him was not the sweet, easygoing boy he had once known.

"She's not here...I sold her. A mostiure farmer, some old guy named Cliegg Lars. He started coming in all the time whenever he was here in Mos Espa. I guess he fell in love with her." Watto scratched his head. "Shmi was always good to me, a hard worker...I wanted to do something nice for her. When Lars came to me and asked to buy her, I told him yes. I sold her to him. He freed her and married her."

 _Mom is free? Anakin...She's free and married!_

 _We still need to find her Analise._

 _Ask please._

"Can you tell me where she is Watto?" The old junk dealer nodded. He really wasn't comfortable with the man the boy had become.

"Of course, of course. I still have it on file. Lars and Shmi told me one time that if I ever wanted to give up the junk business, go honest I could stay with them until I got back on my feet." He vanished into the small hovel and returned moments later with a piece of flimsy upon which he had scribbled down the coordinates for the Lars moisture farm. "Here."

"Thank you." Anakin took the flimsy and returned the woman. "We'll fly the ship out and land nearby."

As Anakin helped Padme into the rickshaw, Analise turned to look at Watto.

He seemed so sad and old, lonely. Shmi and Anakin had to have meant a lot to him. Closing her eyes Analise drew on the Force and looked at Watto, looked at the color that surrounded him as it surrounded every living thing. An aura as it was was often called.

Watto's color was dim, a washed out dirty orange color. He wasn't mad or mean. Just hard. Shaped by a life that had found the Toydarian forced from his home planet and stuck on a planet in the Outer Rim where he had some modest success as gambler and junk dealer only to fall on hard times that seemed impossible for him to climb back up from.

"Hang on a moment." She left her brother's side where he waited to help her into the rickshaw. Anakin watched as she went up to Watto. The aged Toydarian stopped and stared at the young human woman covered head-to-toe in a cloak. "Mr. Watto..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you...For taking care of my mother and brother. I want to do something in turn for you." She laid a slim hand on the thin arm and filled her touch with the healing warmth of the Force. Watto felt younger, even happier. His rough edges seemed to smooth out just a bit.

"Analise! We need to go!"

"Coming!" Analise bobbed a short curtsy and rushed off to her brother. The hood fell back, revealing her light sandy-blonde hair shinning bright under the Tatooine suns.

Sighing Anakin pulled up his sister's hood and ushered into the rickshaw, climbed in after her and order the driver to return to the ship. Artoo trailing behind.

Watto stared at them until he could no longer see them then stared at the arm where the girl had touched him. In that moment the day seemed brighter, his future hopeful.

Just from one touch.


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to Luckygirl1013 and Guest for the reviews:) I promise to do my best Guest to keep putting up an update everyday. It will be a few chapters yet Luckygirl1013 before Obi-Wan and Analise are back together again.**

 **I apologize in advance for this chapter. Just like with Jango and Obi-Wan's fight scene on Kamino I ended up watching this scene a lot. This is the first time I've ever had to write a battle using ships and I'm not sure I did my best. I think writing battle scenes with lightsabers and blasters is much easier.**

 **Also I find it rather funny that Obi-Wan detests both combat flying and the use of blasters, yet he is really good at both. Am I the only one who thinks it's funny?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

Geonosis was unlike any planet that Boba had ever seen before...Not that Boba had seen many planets to begin with...Well none really except in holos that went along with his lessons. After all he had never left Kamino since Dad insisted it was safer for him there. At least until he had finished his formal education and become skilled enough to join his dad on hunts.

It hung in the sky, red with hints of tan and brown. It reminded Boba of a tasty treat Dad had brought back from one of his trips; a ball of sweet dough that had been rolled in a sticky fruit jam and frozen. Geonosis looked like that delicious treat that someone had taken and hung in the black sky of the galaxy among the stars.

Yummy looking, but not friendly looking. The planet was ringed by an asteroid belt and one had to be a crafty and talented pilot, or have hired one to make it through. Not that it was any certainty that if you made it through the belt that you would make once you landed on the planet below. Dad had told him that the Geonosians were not the nicest of beings. The insect creatures were rough and tough, aggressive who enjoyed watching unlucky trespassers or criminals be torn apart in their arenas by crazed animals.

They were amazing builders though. They run the factories that pumped out battle droid after battle droid, tank after tank, nearly every type of weapon you could think of for those wealthy beings who wanted to create armies private or public and didn't mind the large price tag that came attached to that army. Boba had heard whispers, conversations between Dad and the man who hired him that Boba was not suppose to hear about some new weapon that the Geonosians had created. A powerful weapon that promised total power over the entire galaxy to whoever held the weapon in their hands.

Boba shook his head. He was the son of a bounty hunter and destined to become a bounty hunter himself when he grew up if not sooner. It should not matter to him who held the galaxy in their hands, crushing those who rose up and rewarding those who followed blindly. Boba's only concern as a bounty hunter would be who his next target was. Who would be handing over credits for a job well done.

A flashing at the corner of his eye caught Boba's attention. He turned his attention the screen and frowned. A ship had just dropped out of hyperspace behind them...A Jedi starfighter. Boba recognized the ship design from his lessons. It was small, quick, with some pretty decent weapons.

"Dad..." Boba eyed the displayed. "I think we've been tracked..."

"What? That should be impossi..." Jango sighed and wanted to smack himself in the head. It wasn't impossible. "He must have stuck a tracker on the hull." Fingers flew over control panels as Jango ran a quick check of the ship. Sure enough on the hull of Slave I was a homing becon, a tracker.

So the Jedi was smart, but Jango was willing to bet that he had no experience when it came to combat flying. "Hang on Boba, we're going to head into the asteroid field. We'll have a of surprises for him."

Boba chuckled. His Dad was the coolest dad in the universe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan had heard of Geonosis and as far as he knew, very few Jedi had ever stepped foot on the rocky planet. The natives were not known for their love of the Republic or the Jedi.

"Drop the ring Arfour. We're going to need to stay close. I don't like the looks of that asteroid field...And of course he's headed straight for it." The Knight sighed. "Let's get going Arfour." He wished Anakin was was with him.

It wasn't that Obi-Wan didn't like flying. Like all students at the Temple he had been taught how to fly ships ranging from fighters like the one he was in now to the larger ship used to transport Younglings to Illum for the Gathering. He just didn't like combat flying. He was a man of control and combat flying was just too rough, too wild, too uncivilized for him.

The fighter was fast and Obi-Wan caught up to Slave I in no time. Arfour trilled nervously, not at all thrilled to be flying in and around rocks of all shapes and sizes that didn't really care if they hit anything or any droid.

"Come on Arfour, where's your sense of adventure?" Obi-wan teased his astromech. The only response he got was a shrill, rude whistle.

A motion caught his attention. They had caught up to Slave I and it's back hatch was opening. Small objects fell free from the ship and floated out into the field. "Sesmic charges..." Alrams began to blare within the fighter's cabin. Obi-Wan jerked at the controls. "Hold on Arfour. Things are about to get tricky."

Using the Force and his eyes Obi-Wan tracked the path the charge. It was coming ip along his side. Spotting a nearby asteroid drifting into his flight path Obi-Wan pushed at the controls sending the fighter into a dive. The charge hit the rock and denoted sending out a wave of energy that crushed everything in its path.

He pushed the fighter's speed to the max. Outracing the energy that never seemed to quit nipping at his tail. Arfour's trilling never stopped. Slave I released another charge as soon as the energy from the first one dispersed into the field and space. Obi-Wan pushed the ship down again, diving under the charge and pushing the fighter to top speed again as the charge hit a larger asteroid, destroying it and anything else it could find.

The fighter weaved and dived, circled and dodged bits and pieces of rock that had become deadly. This was most certainly Anakin's favorite type of flying. Not his.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jango frowned. He thought for sure that was no where the Jedi would make it past the seismic charges in a an asteroid field. The two factors together created a deadly combination for even seasoned pilots. "This guy just can't take a hint." He scanned the area and found a nearby asteroid with an opening that went through to the other side.

Most would balk at taking their ship into an asteroid tunnel, but not Jango Fett. He knew his ship, he knew it could take the pressure.

Boba wasn't so sure. He trusted his dad, but he wasn't exactly sure about this. He clung tightly to the sides of his seat, watching both the display screen near him and the the cockpit window. "Look out!" Jango carefully steered the ship out of the way of a crumbling archway before pulling out of the tunnel.

Slave I went up high, arching over the asteroid it had just exited and hid behind a second one. Jango waited and sure enough the puny Jedi Starfighter popped out of the astroid following his tail. Chucking Jango left his hiding place at top speed, tailing the smaller and less powerful ship.

Boba cheered, bouncing in his seat as best he could against the restraints. "Get him Dad! Get him! Fire!" Jango laughed at his son's excitement over the battle and hit the button sending off round after round of powerful deadly lasers after the fighter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blast it!" Obi-Wan cursed and sent a glare out the window to the bolts flying past. He jerked at the controls, sending the ship to one side or the other in a desperate attempt to doge them. "This why I hate flying!" Arfour's beeps seemed to agree and Obi-Wan took a moment to roll his eyes. "You're an astromach Arfour...You can't hate flying." A rude trill was his reply.

Slave I came closer and closer. The laser bolts burning hot and fast, closer with each shot.

The fighter jolted and Arfour let loose a terrified whistle, as shrill and as loud as it could possible be. "I know Arfour, I know. Take care of that for me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You got him Dad! You got him!"

"Now let's take care of him for good." Jango reached over and pressed the button for the torpedo. There was no way the Jedi would be able to outrun those. They would keep going, chasing after the fighter until they hit it.

Father and son watched as the Jedi tried desperately to escape the torpedo, dodging and weaving. The fighter dived around an asteroid and their view was blocked, but it made no difference. The explosion that lit up the field was proof enough. "I guess we won't be seeing him anymore. Come on Boba, my employer will be happy to hear that we did away with that Jedi."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank Force for spare parts canisters huh Arfour?" The droid's responding whistle was tired and seemed to convey the idea that he was ready to throw in the towel and seek partnership with some other Jedi. One less likely to take such risks. "Maybe I should have Anakin rewire you." The threat was quick and Arfour went quiet. "Well I think we've waited long enough." The beeps and chitters from Arfour were muted, the astromech version of grumbling. Yet he turned the power back on and Obi-Wan steered the ship off of the asteroid he had hidden away.

The coast was clear and allowed the Knight to proceed with all speed to the planet.

His view did not feel him with good thoughts. "That's an awful lot of Federation battleships." Some of the rounded domes were sunk a little into the ground with the two rings on either side forming an appearance of a humanoid being struggling to dig itself out of a hole. Others were luckier. Their bays were built higher and kept them out of the rock and dirt.

"Arfour, let's set the ship down over there." A rocky outcropping seemed like the perfect place to hide the ship. "I want you to guard it while I take a closer look...And I don't care if it sounds like a good idea or not!"


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the review Luckygirl1013:) The more I write the fight scenes, the easier they become. I guess you just have to wait and see what happens when I get to Edge of Peace;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

There was one lone droid that seemed tasked with fixing a sensor. No other workers were in sight. It was clear to Anakin who remembered a little that the Lars moisture farm was not one of the more successful farms in the area. Most likely their vaportors made them enough to cover operation costs and living expenses. Nothing less and nothing more. Certainly the farm would not bring in enough to allow for the purchase of a slave.

Respect for Cliegg Lars grew inside Anakin. The man clearly had to be carefully with the credits he had and yet he had fallen in love with a slave. A love that was so strong and deep he had been more than careful to take what had to be his family savings to purchase her and free her. Those same credits could have been used to purchase something that was needed for the farm and might have earned back what was spent. Instead Cliegg spent it on Shmi and set her free, loosing all he had spent on her.

Analise hung back as they moved closer to the sensor. When they first started to come to Tatooine, Analise had been filled with both excitement and worry. Worry about what Shmi was going through. Excitement about meeting her birth mother after all these years. It was fear now that was coursing through her system. Fear that maybe Shmi had forgotten about her even though Da had told her that when he had talked to Shmi years ago, Shmi had been thrilled to her about her and see her pictures.

"Analise?" Padme turned as the female Padawan had stopped.

"Maybe I should stay on the ship with Artoo..." Anakin frowned and searched their Bond. Analise was doing her best to hide her fear, to keep it from leaking out to him. He shook his head and flooded their Bond with all the warmth and love he could.

"Stay with us Analise."

"I shouldn't...You and Mom should have some time alone together..."

"And so should you and her." Padme reached back and grabbed the younger woman's hand, gently tugging her to the Senator's side. "You're her daughter after all and if I understand it correctly she hasn't seen you in years."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Anakin sighed.

"Stop being foolish Analise. Mom adores you."

"I hope you're right Anakin."

The droid working on the sensor slowly raised from his half-bow, gears grinding a little. Anakin tilted his head. It looked like a protocol droid, a strange choice for a moisture farm to use for such mundane work like checking a sensor. If a moisture farm did have a protocol droid, it was used for translating the binary that other droids and even the vaporators used to communicate. This one was clearly use to spending long hours in the hot Tatooine day. The paint on his metal plating was worn off in some places. It looked dried out and old. The suns could do that to droids, other beings too. Make them look older before their time.

"Can I help you...Master Anakin! Is that you?" The droid promptly stopped messing around with the sensor rasing his arms up and down expressing his excitement as best he could. "Thank the maker it is you! You probably don't remember me, but I am C-..."

"3PO?" Both Anakin and Padme were startled. The less time they had see the protocol droid Anakin was building to help Shmi, he had been little more than gears and wires. Anakin had left him behind with a promise that Shmi wouldn't sell him. Analise tilted her head, amusement leaking over the Bond she shared with Anakin. His stories about the overly fussy droid he had been building often made her laugh.

"You're not naked anymore Threepio."

"I beg your pardon Miss? I don't believe we have been introduce. My name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations."

"It is nice to meet you Threepio. I am Analise Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Anakin took pity on the poor droid. He honestly didn't remember having programmed Threepio to be this fussy.

"Analise is my twin sister and this is Senator Amidala of Naboo." He stepped forward a little. "Threepio, we're here to see our mother." The gears in the droid slowed, his arms fell to his side. If his face was flesh Analise knew it would be a picture of absolute dejecton and sadness.

"We should...go inside."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was cooler in the pit where the Lars home was. Cliegg's parents had dug out the ground and built a central courtyard with the rooms built around it in the carefully carved out stone that lay beneath Tatooine's rough and gritty sand.

Owen Lars had been polishing some old parts. They couldn't afford to buy new at the moment so he was polishing and fixing the old. The more they could get out of the fixed-up older parts, the more credits they could save. He smiled as his girlfriend Beru Whitesun sat by his side, sorting through what plants she had picked from the small hydroponics garden they had. He was glad that he had found her. Beru was used to life on moisture farms and had told Owen she would be content to spend her life on one. Owen couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

"Master Owen!" Sighing Owen stood and went to see what Threepio wanted. As useful as the protocol droid was, he often found the droid annoying at times. Overly fussy and stiff. Beru had to hide her smile. She knew Owen's feelings on the droid, but she didn't mind Threepio. The chatty droid was good company to her and Shmi when the men were out working on the vaporators at the edge of the farm.

"Master Owen, Mistress Beru I would like to introduce you to some very important guests. These are Master Anakin Skywalker, Mistress Analise Skywalker, and Senator Amidala of Naboo." Owen wanted to drop the piece of metal and rag in his hand. At long last standing beofre him was his step-brother and step-sister. Shmi had often spoken about her twins being raised in the Jedi Temple and groomed to become Jedi Knights. One time Owen asked if she ever regretted letting one of the Jedi adopt them and she said no. They were having a better life than Shmi could have ever given them.

"I'm Owen Lars and this is my girlfriend Beru Whitesun...I guess I'm your brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Analise smiled shyly and Padme squeezed her hand. Anakin took a few steps away from them and gazed around the pit. Analise sighed, knowing what he was doing. He was looking, searching for any sense of their mother. Already he would have felt was she did. A faint lingering sense of their mother mixed with sadness.

"Where's my mother?"

"Gone." The single blunt word cut through the twins like a knife. The speaker was a man old and broken by life on Tatooine. He approached in a run-down hover chair, his legs nothing more than a pair of bandaged stumps. "Cliegg Lars." He held out his hand for Anakin to shake and Analise was relieved that her brother took without any prompting. "Come, sit and have a drink. I'll tell you what happened."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It was an early morning...we weren't prepared." Cliegg's chair rested at the head of the table. Owen and Beru sat on his right side. Anakin sat between Analise and Padme on his left. Cloaks hung from the back of Analise and Padme's chairs, a tray of drinks sat in the middle of the table sat there by Beru. No one touched it. "Shmi had gone to pick mushrooms from some of the vaporators. They were to be a special treat. It wasn't far from the house, I didn't think she would be in any danger. There hadn't been any raids recently and when there had been, they never came too close to the house."

"Raids?" Analise looked around, unsure. She could feel the sadness, the guilt in the room. It filled the Force and weighed her body down.

"Tusken Raiders, Sand People will sometimes attack or raid moisture farms Analise." Anakin's voice was flat, dull. "They aren't fond of the vaporators the farmers use and sometimes claim that the farmers have stolen ancestral lands from them. They destroy. Sometimes they kill the farmers and hands, once-in-a-while they'll kidnap a female to try and make her one of the tribe."

"Raids recently were rare and Shmi felt it was fine. I insisted on going with her. We never saw it coming. They got me and took Shmi." Cliegg's eyes stared out from his rocky face into nothing. "I doubt she's alive now."

"You can't give up hope." Analise reached and grasped hold of a weathered, arthritc hand in both of hers. "Anakin and I are here now. Mom will be okay."

"Analise is right." Anakin stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To find our Mom. Hope is not lost. Hope is never lost." Owen's eyebrows raised. He doubted his step-siblings would be able to succeed where they and their friends had not. After all Anakin had not been on Tatooine for years and even then never ventured far from Mos Espa if Shmi was right. Analise had never been to Tatooine at all before.

"That's impossible." Cliegg's spoke words he had often heard. Words that could kill all hope if he let them.

"Nothing is impossible." Analise closed her eyes and sought out Cliegg through the Living Force, he was muted as all non-Force Sensitive beings were to her, but she could still help. Focusing Analise sent healing pluses to Cliegg. Pluses of peace, hope, courgae. She refused to let him give up just because people had told him too.

Anakin feeling what Analise was doing, lent her his aid. Together the pair pushed away the darker emotions the Lars and Beru were feeling. Pushed away fear, sadness, hopelessness into corners to sit and gather dust.

Cliegg stared at the pair, his eyes wide. Shmi had told him once how special the twins were, but he never truly believed them to be anything more than just simple Jedi. That belife had vanished when his fear, doubts, sadness seemed to vanish.

Maybe it was as Shmi had told him. For the twins, nothing was impossible.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme watched as the suns set. Owen had given in to his father's demand and loaned the pair a speeder. He claimed it was the fastest speeder they had. It was old. She doubted they would get far.

"Are you sure Analise needs to go?" Anakin had not fought his sister when she said she was going with him. Instead he had simply nodded and Analise had returned to the ship to fetch a small medical bag.

"Analise has learned a little healing. If Mom is hurt, she can help." He turned to Padme and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Stay here. These are good people Padme. They will protect you until I return. Analise and I won't be gone long."

"Ani..." Padme forgot their vow and flung her arms around him. She couldn't bear to see him go off into the unknown without her by his side. Anakin hugged her bac, soothing her.

"We'll be back before you know it...With Mom."


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks to JediGaladriel and katniss12 for the reviews:) I won't say what I have planned for Shmi, just that even though I have the story competly outlined and I think I know what I am doing with Shmi, I am still going back and forth on it. I planned my Anakin and Analise series to be a fix-it series, but I don't want to change too much of it. This might be a case of where I just end up ignoring the outline and free writing it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

The only sound was his footsteps. His boots scuffing across the hard pack dirt. The Geonosians were an advance race and well-known for their factories; yet their buildings were all made from the dirt of their planet. Their structures towered into the sky like needles and burrowed deep underground. Obi-Wan didn't want to admit it as he pulled his cloak closer around him and slunk through empty hallways, but this place was kind of creepy.

His sense of lingering Darkness didn't help. It was cold, as Darkness often was and heavy. It weighed him down. Obi-Wan was glad, truly glad for the first time that Analise was not with him. Darkness affected her even more strongly since she was pure Light.

Analise...Moonbeam. Obi-Wan paused for just a moment and closed his eyes, reaching out through the Force for his betrothed. He frowned. Analise was feeling nervous, worried. It seemed to center on her mother and Anakin. Obi-Wan stretched out further and reached for Anakin. His Padawan and brother was also floundering in worry for Shmi. Shaking his head Obi-Wan pulled away from the Force. He couldn't fully reach out to the twins and he couldn't communicate with them through the Bonds as they were too far apart. Instead he shifted his focus to the hear and now.

He gathered the Force around him and formed a shield of warmth and light to block out the cold and the darkness.

Creaking now, metallic groans and hums. Heat raced across the dirt walls. Frowning the Knight was drawn to an opening along the hall. He peered down and his frown grew.

Below, laid out in a dizzying maze was a droid factory operating at full power. Layer upon layer of machines pieced together battle droids. He knew that elsewhere within the factory would be sections devoted to building super battle droids, destroyers, and even tanks. Geonosians were able to create full armies of droids in mere days. They slept in the factories in catacombs that few outsiders had ever seen. If what Obi-Wan had read was right, it was because the catacombs were a twisting maze that would swallow up any outsider who was brave enough to explore them.

Obi-Wan gave one last look to machines at their work below. With the Federation battle ships for all intents and purposes parked outside a droid factory wasn't doing much to make the situation seem better. He turned away and located some stairs, made his way down and away from the factory floor. There had to be some clue as to what was happening and who was behind it.

Voices. Familiar voices. Obi-Wan flattened himself behind a wall to listen to the chatter.

"We must persuade the Corporate Alliance and the Commerce Guild to sign the treaty." The voice was as cultured in its accent as Obi-Wan's own. The speaker of the reply spoke in a tongue that Obi-Wan was not familiar with and could only guess it was in reply to the first speaker's statement. "I am a man of my word Viceroy," the first speaker replied.

The Knight dared to peek around the corner before quickly ducking back. Dooku! Dooku was the first speaker. Obi-Wan silently cursed himself for not bringing Analise's comlink with him. Anakin had designed it for her and included a record function. He could have used it to record what he was hiring.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you, you will have the finest army in the galaxy and be undefeatable." Spoke a deeper voice tinged by machine. A member of the Techno Union. They were known through the galaxy for redesigning droids and weapons to make them more powerful. In some cases, more deadly. Their skills were second only to the Geonosians as the Techno Union did not prefer to build their designs.

They past him by. Obi-Wan left the safety of his hiding place, using as little of the Force as he could to hide himself as he snuck through the halls. He had to know what was happing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dooku looked around the table and grinned. Weaklings all of them, but powerful weaklings. Weaklings that could be used to his and his Master's advantage. "As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen." Ten thousand more systems that were easily manipulated into believing that the Republic was so weak and corrupt that only Dooku's Confederacy of Separatist Systems would save the galaxy.

The representatives seated around the table nodded or spoke their agreement. Dooku leaned back in his chair, his grin growing.

"The Techno Union army is at your disposal Count."

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty."

"Good, very good. Our friends from the Trade Federation will pledge their support and when their battle droids are joined with yours, we will have an army bigger than any other in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed and the Republic will agree to any demands we might make."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Overhead, hidden from sight Obi-Wan listened and learned. He had been right.

This was not good.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

She had never thought that Tatooine could be so cold. Now it made sense why Anakin had insisted that she take the heavier cloak that Beru had pressed upon her.

At night in the middle of its endless desert it was cold. At night even the stars seemed to vanish, swallowed up by inky blackness that was lifted only by the lights of Jawa transports and scattered moisture farms.

Night on Tatooine could be deadly.

They followed no path, just hints and clues they had collected from those whose path they had crossed. The Tusken raiding party had cut a wide swath across from the Lars farm. Word had spread. Difficult in an area where beings were scattered few and far, but word had still spread. Those who caught wind that they were on or near the raiding party's path were quick to find a place to hide, to stay low until the murderous band had past.

Analise shivered even though the cloak Beru had lent her was warm. Warm because she and Anakin had surrounded themselves with the warmth of the Force, but she still shivered. Next to her Anakin sat, flying the speeder and pushing its speed to the max. He ignored the cold, the dark.. His eyes were hard as steel and glared out into the desert.

She shivered again. This was not an Anakin she saw often. This was her brother on the edge of his true form, the Sun of the Force. It's dark warrior serving the Light. Sun Level was the name she and Ahsoka had come up with when their brother's temper grew hot and his eyes flashed sun-gold.

It was dangerous when her brother slipped into his persona as Sun. He was still bathed in Light, but the Darkness was strong. Strong enough that one wrong step could result in the Darkness overtaking him for good. Only the Force's Moon, Analise was able to break her brother free from Sun Level.

Analise bit her lip. Still Anakin had never fully been taken over by the Sun before just as she had never fully been taken over by the Moon. If tonight was the night, if her brother's rage grew so strong the Sun took over, Analise worried that she might not be strong enough to break him free.

Anakin knew his twin was worried. Knew she could feel the rage that churned beneath his surface. He wanted to lash out at the Force, to scream. Why would the Force do this? Why would it allow his mother to be taken? To be hurt? Why would it let her die?

 _Ani...Promise me you won't forget who you are...Who we are no matter what we see or what happens._

 _I promise Ana._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night had fallen and the Tusken camp was silent. Banthas were tied up for the night, far enough away that were they to become agitated and break free from their ropes they would not trample the camp.

Very few Tuskens were up and about. Most were sleeping, curled up in the clumsly built tents they patched together from animal hides whenever they stopped their roaming of the sands.

Their lives were simple. The rules that guided them were strict, regulating everything from their movements across the planet to the very robes and masks they wore to cover every inch of skin. Very literally they believed in eye for an eye, flesh for flesh. When the life of Tusken was taken by an outsider, then the life of an outsider was owed in return.

That was why they had attacked the moisture farm. An farmer had killed a Tusken, claiming attack. Their tribe had lost a member so the outsiders had to loose one of their own. A female had been chosen. Old, past bearing age; but if properly broken, properly trained she might become a good Tusken.

Female outsiders were the only outsiders that if taken alive, were regularly offered the chance to become members of the tribe. Males were too wild, too hard to break and tame. Females were gentler creatures and all too willing most of the time to submit to their captors.

Not all females broke though. Just some. The female captured on the raid was not breaking. She had been beaten black and blue, whipped til her back was striped with blood and yet she did not break. Only babbled on words that few Tuskens understood about her son and daughter, how the pair would come for her.

The Tuskens scoffed at her foolish hope. They had spotted a younger male and female as they left the farm, but they had the looks of weaklings. They would not be brave or bold, foolish enough to chase after them. The female's children was not coming for her.

There was no one to rescue her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They left the speeder hidden behind a nearby dune. Close enough for a quick escape, far enough away that the Tuskens could see them.

Anakin drew up the hood of Analise's borrowed cloak. If the moonlight was bright enough, her hair would shimmer as it did when the sunlight hit it. "Stay close to me Analise."

"Yes Anakin." Clasping hands tightly, Anakin lead the way, sneaking up to the camp.

It was silent. Silent as a tomb, a grave. Death and Darkness seemed to stalk them as they made their way through the camp. Analise's old fear of the dark seemed to return and she clung to Anakin even tighter. Anakin wrapped an arm around her, keeping her as close as he dared while searching through the Force for Shmi.

One tent stood further apart than the other. Two armed Tuskens stood outside. The Force screamed at them, filled with pain and sadness. When Analise searched the Force around the tent, it was tinged red. Red as blood.

The twins crept past the guards and beasts wrestling over bones dumped on the ground. Anakin released Analise who stood back. He powered on his lightsaber, just enough to cut through the hides and created an opening for them.

It was crowded with junk that other Tuskens did not want, but the tribe felt they still might need. Torches stuck into the ground provided some sort of dim light.

The whole tent stunk of blood, sweat, and tears. Fear and bravery waged war with each other within the Force.

An area in the center had been cleared. A rack was set up in the space. A rack that was used for drying out bantha meat into the tough strips the Tuskens favored during their travels across the dunes or hides that could be turned into leather for clothes or patches for tents.

But it was not meat or hides that hung from the rack this night. It was a woman. Her dark hair loose and graying with age. The plain clothes she had worn had one time been neat and clean. Now they were ripped and stained. Her skin was tinted shades of blue, black, purple, and green. Blood ran down her arms and back. Skin that wasn't the colors of bruises or wet with red was covered with dirt and grim.

"MOM!" The heartbroken cry bust forth from Anakin's lips and he barreled through the junk to her side. Analise followed in his wake, silent tears streaming down her face. Her first time seeing their mother since their birth and it was because the Tuskens had taken her.

Tears ran from the twins eyes upon the beaten flesh and broken body. The Force itself seemed to weep silent tears of its own. Shmi had been chosen to bear its children because of her gentle and brave nature, traits that been passed down to the twins. This was not the fate that the Force had wanted for such a kind woman who had never given up no matter what life had thrown at her, but some things were out of its hands. A balance must be kept so the Dark had to be allowed to have a say, a part to play.

Together shaking hands undid the knots in the ropes that held Shmi to the rack, that had rubbed her wrists raw. They ignored the burns, the cuts from sharp edges. The only thing on their minds was getting Shmi down and making sure she was safe.

The ropes fell away and Shmi fell limp and lifeless from the rack. Anakin caught her in his arms and slowly fell to his knees. Analise collapsed on the ground next to him, holding on of Shmi's hands in her own.

"Mom wake-up. It's me. It's Anakin, your Ani."

"Please wake up Mom. Please...I'm finally here to meet you."

It seemed as though years passed before Shmi's eyes finally began to open. They were glazed over with pain, her mind fading in and out. Analise squeezed her hand tighter. Slowly, slowly recognition dawned on her face. "Anakin...My sweet Ani."

"Yeah Mom, it's me and look who came with me." He turned his mother's head gently as he cradled her against his chest. "Ana is here too."

"Ana?" Her voice faint, her eyes fell on her beautiful daughter. The daughter whom she had never forgotten, never stopped loving. Here in the flesh at long last her little girl.

"I'm here Mom. Right here." Analise squeezed the hand she held in hers.

"My twins...Sun and Moon together. Just like I was promised." She smiled and lifted a weak, shaking hand to Anakin's face. Analise pressed the hand she held to her face. "My handsome son and beautiful daughter. How brave you both are, my two Jedi...You are here and my dream has come true..." Her eyes closed, the pain too much for her weakening body.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

The rage, it boiled. It ran hot in his blood. Something powerful was coiling within his soul, a power within the Force that he held within himself and had touched but barely. Anakin had always kept the rage in check, never letting it fully free.

This time he didn't want to hold back. This time he wanted to let the rage run free. The Tuskens had hurt his mother, they deserved to feel that pain. To have death brought to them.

"Analise..." His twin looked up at him and became worry. She could see the Force swirling and dancing around her brother. He still shone with golden light, but it was darker. Dimer. The power of the Force filled his voice. It was not the voice of her loving and gentle brother. This was the harden voice of a warrior. A cold solider whose soul had been dealt a serious blow and would seek to right a wrong. "Stay here with Mom."

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here." His voice booked no arguement and he gentle laid their mother on the floor. Analise clung to the limp hand as her eyes watched her brother march out of the tent. She heard the snap-hiss of his lightsaber and shivered. There was something different in the sound of his blade.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There would be no mercy. These Raiders had gone against a core belife of those who followed the Force by not honoring another's life. They had stolen their mother's life. His beloved sister had not met their mother until just the moments before.

The woman in the tent had raised him, taught him to be kind and love others. Taught him far more in a way than he had learned with the Jedi. His mother was the kindest person he knew. Although it had broken her heart, she had sent his twin away knowing that she would be safer raised by strangers than with them.

How cruel life was. Hold cold was fate. His mother did not derserve this. His sister did not deserve this. The Tuskens had to pay.

Cold and calm, deadly he raised his lightsaber and dealt punishing blows to any male Tusken that crossed his path. He would not harm the women or children. Somehow he knew they had played no part in what happened to his mother. It was the men who had hurt her to the point of death.

The Force watched worried as its son brought death and destruction to the camp. Tuskens fled in terror, children cried for dead and wounded fathers and sons. Women knelt by the sides of sons and husbands.

He was not Anakin, he was Sun.

It was too soon. The Force retreated from the scene and reached for its daughter. It was too soon for the twins to grasp hold of the sleeping power deep within, though they called each other Sun and Moon when faced with threats and uncertain paths, but to them it was mostly a joke.

They were not ready, but the Force could not like Anakin, Sun continue his slaughter. The Moon would to awaken.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Analise...My daughter..._

 _Who's there?_

 _Fear not my daughter. I am the one who has watched over you since before you were born._

 _You're the Force?_

 _Yes Analise, it is I...I do not want to do this for you are not ready, but I need you to become Moon._

 _Moon?_

 _It is the only way to help your brother. You mother yet lives and if you can break Anakin free from Sun, the pair of you will be able to take her back to the farm._

 _I am not ready._

 _No you are not ready, but this was planned by the Darkness to force you to reach that level._

 _Mom deserves to go home to rest._

 _You are strong my daughter and brave. Look deep inside yourself, in the Force. Unlock what is hidden and save your brother._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He paused in his rampage, sun-gold eyes looking at all that he had caused. Chaos swept in waves across the camp and behind him lay the bodies of the tribe's warriors. Still the blood-lust in him had not faded away. It remained strong, demanding more.

"Sun!" She came behind him, refusing to look at the bodies that lay in her path. A gentle hand on his arm and he turned to look down into moon-sliver eyes. "It is time to stop." Tears fell from her face to his sleeve.

"Your tender-heart speaks for you sister if you weep for these killers. They deserve nothing less for the harm and hurt they have caused us and our mother Moon!."

"My tears are for you my brother as well as them. Remember, I cry when you cannot." She wrapped her hands around the ones holding tight to his saber. "Vengeance is not our path Sun and this is not our time."

"I am tired of waiting! Every day the Darkness grows and grows."

"But it is not our time." A little twist and the glowing blue blade vanished. "Let go Sun and let us return to our resting places."

A sigh and the young man nodded. "If you wish Moon." A smirk. "I cannot say no to my sister, my other half."

The raging currents of the Force pulled away from the twins, returning to dim silver and gold glows that only they could see.

"Let's go get Mom Ani and return to the farm. We might still be able to save her."


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the review:) Shmi's fate will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Heads up I will not be posting Sunday, October 2nd. I will be out of town that day.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

As soon as a Youngling in the Temple could understand the words sit and still, they began training in meditation. It was core part of the the Jedi belief system and required daily training, multiple sessions everyday.

Meditation could soothe a turbulent soul, allow a Jedi to refocus their mind and soul. It was a time to center, to connect with the Force and universe on a deeper level than when aware and involved in world around them.

A powerful Jedi Master could, in meditation feel shifts and changes within the ebb and flow of the Force. A powerful emotion, a decision either good or bad could send ripples or even waves. Ripples and waves that would crash into a Master's meditation.

Yoda enjoyed his meditations. His chamber high in one of the towers provided him with a sweeping view of Courscant and the walls blocked out most sounds. Here he could meditate undisturbed except for those he invited to join him.

The Grand Master sank deeper and deeper into the Force. He opened up every pore of his being to the power that few could harness and fewer understood. It was older, surely as old as time and space. It healed, it destroyed. It brought peace, it brought war.

Pain...Sharp heartbreaking pain. It tore through the Force like a saber leaving behind a gash bleeding anger and sadness.

Yoda winced, but refused to leave his meditation even as he heard the door to the chamber slide open and shut. He recognized the presence that joined his. The strong, steady pulse that belonged to Mace Windu.

He focused, feeling concerned brown eyes on him. He traced the feelings of sadness, rage and his heart broke. It was his great-grandchildren, the twins. Analise's sadness tore at his heart and soul, his eyes watering. Anakin's rage rushed through him like a hot fire accompanied by male screams of pain as they died painful deaths upon a saber blade.

Then it vanished. A light, pure and cleansing overtook the rage and sadness washing it away. Nothing remained and sighing Yoda opened his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Suffering felt I. Pain and sadness ripping through the Force, rage. Felt the twins' hearts breaking and souls weeping I did. Then washed away by light the feelings were. Feel nothing from the twins now I do."

"What can it mean Master? What could have caused the twins' such distress?"

"Hmmm...not sure I am, but sign this is. More power than we thought the twins are. Day will come soon when that power we will need."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan thanked the Force that he had not been caught in his haste to get out of the cold and dark droid factory. He could still hear the machinery as it hammered out battle droid after battle droid mixed in with gleeful chatter of holding the Republic hostage and the defeat of the Jedi. He wanted nothing more than to get into his fighter with Arfour and set a course for first Naboo to see Analise and then to Coruscant to reveal all he had heard.

That is what he wanted to do and it was what he could not do. He had his orders and as much as Obi-Wan felt them pulling at his neck like a chain, he knew he had to follow them.

Even though he had felt Analise's heartbreaking, had sensed a rage exploding out from Anakin. He could help his love or brother as much as his heart was screaming for him to. The Force was gently holding him in place. Saying this was a time to follow orders, not break them.

"Hello Arfour." A flurry of beeps, whistles, and chirps were doled out to him with a scolding nature as he climber into the Fighter's cockpit. "You can stop being such a fusspot Arfour, I'm fine. Can we send a signal to the Temple?" A flat beep for no. "Hmm...Let's try Anakin."

He punched the communication buttons. Naboo was in range, but just. "Anakin? Anakin this is Obi-Wan. Do you copy?" No answer, just silence. Frowning the Knight did a quick search for his Padawan's com signal and turned out empty. "He's not responding...I hope nothing has happened to him. Arfour, widen the search." A shrill whistle and Arfour was running through the nearby planets searching for the wayward Padawan's signal.

A dusty planet. Yellow, brown, and tan. Not a single trace of blue or green. Obi-Wan remembered Tatooine well and frowned. "What in blazes is he doing on Tatooine? I told him to stay on Naboo!" If Anakin was on Tatooine, Obi-Wan was sure Analise and Padme were too. Analise would go anywhere with Anakin and Padme...

Well Typho had told Obi-Wan that Padme was just as likely, if not more likely to cause trouble than Anakin. 'If ever there were two beings made for each other besides Moonbeam and myself, it has to be Anakin and the Senator.'

With a sigh the Knight climber out of the cockpit. "There's no helping it Arfour. We'll send a message to Anakin that he can pass to the Council." Folding his arms within his cloak he waited for Arfour's chirp that meant he could begin his message.

Obi-Wan was unaware that high on the cliffs overhead he was being watched by soulless sensors.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The suns were beginning to rise on Tatooine and Artoo was alone in the ship. The control panel was beeping as Obi-Wan's message came through. Artoo acted quickly and plugged himself in. If Anakin's Master was sending him a message, it had to be important.

Outside four figures walked out into the already hot suns. A speeder had raced through the night and dawning day to return to the farm.

Silence. Not a word spoken. Somber faces stared out as two figures slide from the speeder after it had halted. One of the figures carried a bundle in its arms.

Padme saw the twins, saw Shmi's body cradled in Anakin's arms. Her heart broke. How she wished Obi-Wan was with them. The Senator found herself praying to the Force that the young man she loved and the young woman she had come to think of as sister and best friend would have the strength to face whatever was to come.


	51. Chapter Fifty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Okay so I will be posting tomorrow. We were going to go look at leaves tomorrow, but due to the weather it has been pushed back a week.**

 **Also sorry for the late posting, but I went from work to Star Wars Rebels mode for my weekly vlog.**

 **So these next two chapters were tough for me to write as they contain Shmi's fate. I went back and forth on it so much and finally choose to go with my original plan. I know a lot of you will probably get mad at me for the choice I made, but I felt it was the only way I could move my story forward. I hope you understand and continue to read and enjoy Edge of War:) Your support so far has meant so much to me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty**

The hand of the Force seemed to be with them. As Beru and Analise rushed Shmi inside to begin to tend to her wounds, Owen had put in a call for the local healer. This far out there would be no chance of a doctor responding to their call.

Anakin had not gone with them. He had taken the speeder and fled to the garage. His face had spoken volumes in the glances Padme had been given. Her secret love had appeared to age over night. She had spotted lines that creased his face that had not been there before. His eyes had been haunted, the sky-blue dulled and not crystal clear anymore. Anakin's shoulders had slumped, his whole body a silent picture of defeat. Silent because he spoke not a word.

Padme had let him be, going with Analise and Beru to the small bedroom that would become an infirmary. Padme had stood by with cloths and a little water while the two younger women had stripped off dirty and torn clothes, wiped blood and dirt from bruised skin. Tears fell from Analise's eyes and washed away more than just the water alone.

The healer had come, had shaken her head. Shmi was lucky to have held out for as long as she could. The healer could make her comfortable, but it would do little. The kindest woman Padme had every known next to her long-last daughter was dying and there was nothing they could do.

Medicine had been given. Pills to dull the pain until the end that was quickly coming. The healer washed her hands and left. Beru had gone to see her out, but the Senator and the Padawan remained. Analise clasping her mother's hand in her own and holding it to her face, bathing it with salty water.

Padme can only imagine the pain that warred within the young heart. How long had Analise longed for a chance to see her birth mother? To be held and cherished by the woman who loved her so much she had given her up so she could be raised in safety.

"The healer can do nothing, but I can."

"Analise..."

"I can't heal Mom...I can't give back what has been lost...But I can keep her stable through the Force until Anakin has come to see her...And say goodbye." Analise summoned the Living Force from around her, pulled it to her and combined it with her life energy. Padme stepped back a little as Analise's hands seemed to glow sliver as the Earthling feed the power into their mother in an effort to keep her alive for a little while longer. Enough to say a proper goodbye. "Padme go to Anakin please. Ask him to come."

"Analise...Are you sure?"

"Please Padme. I can only give Mom so much of my energy. The Force has decided her fate and there is nothing we can do to change that...Even if we are the Force's own children." The last comment was said as a whisper. Padme knew she was not suppose to hear it, but she did. Still she kept silent and simply laid an arm around Analise's shoulders, hugging her.

"I will go talk to Anakin and I will bring him back with me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I thought...I thought it was a dream..."

"Don't speak Mom. You need to rest. Padme went to get Anakin. They'll be back soon I'm sure."

"Anakin my son...Analise my daughter." A hand stroked lightly at the soft skin of a cheek, the light colored hair. "At least my dearest wish has come true. My twins are together. I have seen them. I have touched my daughter. You are so beautiful. Tell me you have been well."

Tears fell from eyes that glittered and hands clung to the limp hand. "All has been more than well Mom...Anakin and I are Senior Padawans. Everyone at the Temple has been so kind, we have so many friends. I'm betrothed and we even have a baby sister."

"A baby sister?"

"Ahsoka is a Togruta Youngling at the Temple Anakin and I have kind of adopted. We adore her and she likes to follow us around like a shadow. The joke is that when Anakin becomes a Knight, Ahsoka will be his Padawan just so that he knows what Obi-Wan went through with him." A blush bloomed across pale cheeks that even fading eyes could not fail to see.

"This Obi-Wan means much to you?"

"He is Anakin's Jedi Master, they are like brothers. He...He is also my betrothed."

"Ahhh...then I am happy and I will die knowing that when I am gone you and Anakin will be far from alone."

"Mom! Please don't talk like that. Maybe Anakin and I can save you...Maybe you can live...I want you to be at my wedding...I want you to met Ahsoka and see the Temple..."

"We want many things Analise, but my ending has been written. I am happy that I have lived long enough to see you and Anakin again."

"Mom...I don't want you to die...I'll never see you again."

"Oh my little Analise. What have you been taught at the Temple about death?"

"That...when we die we join the Force. We become one with it."

"Then I will never truly be gone. I will live on in your heart and mind." A trembling smile and a shaking caress. "Let us enjoy what has been given to us. This moment and time."

"Yes Mom." Tears bathed a young face, heartbroken that she had lost her mother just as she had found her at last.

"Tell me more...I want to hear all about your adventures..."

"Well...Anakin and I use to get into trouble. Not on purpose though."

The laughter mixed with coughs both raised and felled the Padawan's spirits.

'Please Anakin, come soon.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tools were scattered on the floor. Old rags covered with dirt and oil littered the counter-tops. One was in Anakin's hand as he gazed into the innards of the speeder. To Padme it looked as though he was trying to find an answer within the gears and metal.

Padme carried a tray. Beru had pressed it into her hands and the Senator had taken it. She doubted Anakin would want the food or drink that had been sat upon it, but it couldn't hurt to help. "Anakin, Analise wants you to come. She has Shmi stable for now, but it won't last long."

"I broke one of the gear shifts...I pushed it too fast..."

"Ani..."

"I can fix anything...Anything that is made of bits and pieces of gears and machine parts! I made a droid when I was a child!" In frustration he threw the rag across the room and kicked at the floor. "But I can't fix my Mom...And I can't fix what happened to her..." She sat the tray down and went to lay a hand on a hunched shoulder, but the young man moved away. His face a sea of torment and sadness. Padme could feel the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and she brushed them away in an attempt to mask the sadness she felt for this man, her secret love and his twin sister whom she felt a deep connection with. "Do you know what I did Padme? Do you know what I became?"

"No...Analise didn't say anything about what happened at the camp."

"I became a monster! I slaughtered the men! I...I left the women and children defenseless and I would have killed them too if Analise hadn't been there!" He paced now, back and forth across the floor. His boots rang dully across the metal. "Do you know who Analise are? Who we really are?" A shaken head and he gave a bitter laugh. "We the children of the Force. It created us within Mom. We are its Sun and Moon of prophecy. It's Warrior and Healer. Analise and I are to somehow save the galaxy from descending into Darkness, into death and destruction." The pacing stopped and he fell back against a counter-top, sliding to the floor. "How...How can I save the galaxy if I can't save my Mom or my sister or anyone else I love?" Hopeless eyes darted to Padme as if she knew the answer before darting back away. "How can I be a Jedi if I am able to go into the Darkness and never think twice about it until I am pulled back?" He buried his head in arms and let out the loud, gasping sounds that only a male makes when his heart is hurting. "How can I be a Jedi? How can I be forgiven?"

Her heart broke, already in pieces from Analise's heartache and sorrow. Without thinking Padme knelt on the ground and wrapped her arms around her secret love.

"We love you Anakin...We will always love you."


	52. Chapter Fifty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you StormSkye for the review:) I am posting a tissue alert on this chapter. I don't mean to make anyone cry, just be prepared.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

When her first Da had died, Analise hadn't been there. She had been safe in her room, fighting a cold when a drunk driver had plowed their truck head-on into his smaller Ford. The police had told the housekeeper that he had died instantly, in no pain. Small comfort to the child whom he had raised and protected.

This time she was there, watching a parent die and clinging tightly to their hand. Not once had Analise let up on the energy and Force she had been pouring into Shmi. She refused even for a moment, believing that the moment she let go, Shmi's life would be over and Anakin would never get to say goodbye.

"That is enough Analise." A large hand, rough and callused from years of holding a lightsaber and working with machines gently and lovingly loosened her grip on their mother's hand. "Let go...I'm here now."

"I can't let go Anakin...Mom will die..." Eyes of sky-blue gazed back at each other. One wet with tears that were going unshed and other with lashes black as night from being bathed by tears. "I can't accept it...I won't loose another parent!" The hand squeezed around her's.

"I can't accept it either, but we must. It is the Will of the Force..."

"No! The Force wouldn't take her away from us so soon!"

"Analise..." The voice was whisper soft, fading fast. Weak, dim eyes gazed up at her only daughter. "Listen to your brother...it is time to let me go."

"Mom..."

"Padme." The Senator entered the small bedroom at Anakin's call having stationed herself outside. Anakin at last freed their mother's trembling hand from his sister's tight grasp, breaking the connection Analise had formed between the two to keep their mother alive. Shmi's breathing became shallower, her skin paler, and eyes dimmer as the extra energy vanished from her body. It would not be long now. "Take Analise away. She does not need to be here for this."

"Alright Anakin." Padme took the small hand that was pressed into hers. "Come Analise."

"Padme I can't..."

"Yes you can...Come you need to clean up and rest." The Senator pulled and tugged on the Padawan's hand. Gentle, but firm as she lead her from the room so that mother and son could say their last goodbyes to each other.

With his twin safely out of the room, Anakin raised his blocks so that Analise would not feel the pain racing through his body and tearing him apart. He feel to his knees beside Shmi's bed and grasped the hand that been clasped so tightly in his twin's.

"My sweet son...My Ani...You've grown so much. You are the man I dreamed you would be. Strong and brave, protecting others."

"But I killed...I killed all those men at the camp! How can you be proud of me?"

"I am proud because you stopped."

"Only because Analise stopped me!"

"You still stopped. You did not need to listen to your sister." A soft sigh, her chest rattling as this precious breath left her body. "It makes my heart so glad to see you and Analise together. You protect her, love her. I wished so hard to see both of you at least once before my life ended and now I have my greatest wish."

"Mom..."

"When Qui-Gon came and told me Analise had returned, I worried. Now I do not need to worry. You have protected each other and now Analise is betrothed to your Master. You have second sister. The only thing missing is a bride for you...That Senator that came with you would be a nice choice."

"Mom!" Even as tears dripped down, cheeks still turned red. Shmi chuckled weakly and coughed.

"I have made my son blush even as I die."

"Don't say such things Mom...I don't want you to die...I'll never see you again..."

"Your sister has told me that Jedi believe that when beings die, we become part of the Force. In that case I will never leave you. I have told Analise and now I will tell you. I will always be with you even if you cannot see me. I am in your heart, soul, and mind. My smile will live on in you and Analise, in the children the pair of you will one day have. You will never loose me...Now promise my sweet Ani to remain just as you are. Kind and brave, strong and true. Protect your family and friends, help those who cannot help themselves."

"Mom...I..."

"Promise me!"

"I promise!"

"Now I can go in peace. My children are safe and have those who love them around them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Day passed slow. No left the small house. They lingered, stayed near. No one could bear to be far when the end came. Threepio tended the nearby vaporators. The ones further out would go without tending for the day.

As the suns began their slow descent, one life fled from the farm. Twin wails of pain and sorrow rang through the building. A mother was gone and her children had been left behind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On Tatooine the funeral for a moisture farmer's wife was simple and quick. The women tended to the body and the men dug a grave in the small family graveyard at some distance from the house. Only two other graves rested there. The graves of Cliegg's parents who had started the farm, daring to live the hard and often short lives on moisture farmers on a desert planet. Owen's mother was there too, dead from an illness when medicine was too slow to come.

They stood at the grave. No holy man or officiator. Shmi would rest beneath the sands that had colored her life. Even in death she could not escape the rough grit that had made Tatooine a bare land, a safe haven for those who wanted to stay hidden.

Cliegg was tough, a man aged by his chosen life. He had never cried in his life. Crying was for the weak and you could not be a moisture farmer and weak. Yet a tear or two fell from his eyes. He had never thought he would find love again after his first wife had passed, but Shmi had changed all that. One look at her, cleaning the small shop of the junk dealer and he had fallen. Hard and fast. "You'll never know how much you meant to this old man."

Anakin approached the grave and fell to his knees, picking up a handful of sand in his fist. the sand he hated all his life and now that sand would be his mother's blanket. "I love you Mom and I will keep my promise to you...I swear it."

"I love you Mom, so much." Analise knelt next to Anakin and the two clasped hands. "I was scared you wouldn't like me, but that was silly fear. You loved us enough to give both of us up so we could lead better lives."

"We will never forget you Mom."

"Never ever."

Silence. Only a hot wind for sound as slowly the twins stood, hands still clasped. Padme went to them, taking Anakin's hand in hers. This was Shmi's legacy. The two Padawans standing with her.

A flurry of whistles and squeals broke up the silence. "Artoo? What's going?" Padme frowned at the little droid. Threepio listened and turned to them.

"He says a message has been sent to Master Ani from a one Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Master?" Analise took hold of Anakin's arm with her free hand.

"Anakin...Ben would only send a message if it was important and he couldn't get through to the Council."

"You're right. Excuse us, but we need to go."

"Yes, your future is out there." Cliegg nodded. "Take Threepio. He was Shmi's and now he is yours."

"Thank you." Anakin and Analise bowed, Padme nodded her head.

Death had struck and struck hard, but the time to mourn was over. For the two Padawans and the Senator, the galaxy marched on and needed them.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to Guest and StormSkye for the reviews. I know a few of you were hoping that Shmi's fate would live and I honsetly went back and forth a lot on it, but as much as I wanted her to live I felt that having her die was the only way I could move the story forward in the direction I wanted.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems short or off, but I'm writing this so I get it posted before I go to work.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

Padme pushed Analise down into one of the chairs in the cockpit before settling herself down in the co-pilot chair where she keyed in the code that would connect them to the Council. The Force was with them. The majority of the Council was meeting with Palpatine and members of the Loyalist Committee.

Anakin stood behind his sister. "Start the message Artoo." A low whistle, concerned for Artoo already knew what the message held issued forth from the astromech as he plugged in and started the message. Analise, pale already from the events of the day went paler still when the flickering blue form of her love appeared. Anakin's hands rested on the back of his sister's seat. He could only wonder what his Master, his brother had found that could have shaken him up so much that Obi-Wan had felt the need to send them a message to pass onto the Council.

Padme eyed the twins. Worry and fear poured from them and she wanted to curse. They had only just lost their mother. How could they be able to stand if something had happened to Obi-Wan as well.

 _"Masters...I fear I have discovered a great wrong that has been committed against the Republic."_ The hologram of the Knight stood with hands folded in his cloak sleeves, stoic and calm. As though this was a simple message of a formal greeting instead of one with words that could turn the whole galaxy upside down. _"I have followed the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis. I am still on planet. I have found a group of beings conspiring against the Jedi and the Republic. They include members of several corporations that are part of the Republic. They are being led by...Wait!"_ Obi-Wan's figure looked beyond the transmitter, alerted to something they could not see. A lightsaber blurred to life, it's humming echoing in the hologram. Blue, frizzling blaster bolts flew past the Knight as he tried to block them; but he was overwhelmed and was pushed of screen by unrelenting destroyers. The hologram flicked and faded leaving only the transmission from Coruscant still glowing in the cockpit.

Analise had lifted a hand to cover her mouth. She did not want the Council to hear her cries. She had already lost her mother. Would she now loose her love, her Soul Mate? Padme reached over and took hold of a pale hand, made paler by emotional overload to a tender heart. Anakin's hands now gripped his sister's shoulders as he shook. This couldn't be happening. Not to Obi-Wan! He couldn't loose him now too!

At that moment all Anakin wanted to do was stash Analise and Padme somewhere safe then take off after Obi-Wan and save him. He refused to allow his Master, his brother to die. To suffer some tragic fate when he was more than able to prevent it. Analise needed Obi-Wan...He needed Obi-Wan.

 _"Anakin,"_ the hologram of Mace turned to face the young Padawan. _"We will handle what has happened to Obi-Wan. You're orders are to stay where you are with the Senator and Padawan Analise. We will contact you with further information in the future."_

"Yes Master." Anakin bowed his head, deflating even as his desire and urge to find Obi-Wan grew. Maybe though the Council was right this time. Maybe he should stay put. He hadn't stayed put last time and look at what had happened. His mother was dead, buried in the unforgiving sands. He squeezed his sister's shoulders. The last thing he wanted was to stay.

"You're seriously not going to listen to them are you?" Padme's voice was full of outrage. "Obi-Wan is in trouble now!"

"We know that Padme." Analise's voice was soft, trembling. "But orders are orders."

"Analise is right." Anakin let go of his sister and stepped away. "I have my orders and I've already broken one set by coming here."

"We just can't sit here!" Honey-brown eyes darted back and forth between the twins. "It will take too long for any help to be sent from Coruscant. They could be too late!" Padme turned to the console before her and quickly pulled up a galactic map, calling forth Geonosis and tapping the screen. "Look! We're much closer to Geonosis. It would only take us a standard day if that to reach Geonosis. We could save Obi-Wan!"

"We can't!"

"Anakin, he's your..."

"You don't need to tell me Padme! Obi-Wan is my brother and Analise's Soul Mate. I don't want to loose him, neither of us do...But I have my orders."

"Your orders are to stay with Padme and myself..." Two sets of eyes turned to the small young woman fighting anchor herself in the Force and keep hold of her emotions. Padme smirked and turned back to Anakin. She didn't need to be a Jedi to follow Analise's line of thinking. It seemed she and the fragile-looking Padawan had the same habit of looking for loopholes when forced to follow orders that might hold them back.

"She's right. The orders Master Windu gave were for you to stay with Analise and I, not to stay at an exact location...We're going after Obi-Wan." She turned the chair and began punching in the commands to prepare the ship for lift-off before turning back to smirk at Anakin. "I guess you'll just have to come along."

 _You two are just like Da, always searching for a loophole so you can bend the rules._

 _Better than just straight up breaking the rules._

Anakin grinned and tugged on his sister's braid before settling down into the pilot's chair. 'Hang on Obi-Wan. We're on our way.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Chancellor's office was in an uproar and all the Jedi could do was stand back and watch.

"The only thing that could work was if we vote the Chancellor emergency power," Mas Amedda held forth. He kept a tight grip on the staff that symbolized his place as Vice Chair of the Senate as though fearful that someone might take it from him. It was no secret that Mas Amedda loved power. He had served under Valorum and had had no issue with quickly switching his loyalty and allegiance to Palpatine when Valorum lost his place as Superme Chancellor.

Though now that Qui-Gon could look back on it, he wondered if perhaps Mas Amedda had simply been acting loyal to Valorum in those last days at the seat of power. Maybe the Chagrian had become a devoted follower of Palpatine when he had seen how fast and high the Naboo Senator's star had been rising.

"No Senator would be brave nor bold enough to suggest such a move my friend." Palpatine spread his hands as if accepting that a vote to give him emergency power would never take place. At the same time he eyed the sniveling Gungan that had taken Padme's place when she had been forced into hiding. The oily man was quick to stop a smirk from appearing on his face. Stupid Jar-Jar Binks, so easy to manipulate and control.

"If only Senator Amidala was here." Mas Amedda quickly caught onto Palpatine's line of thinking.

Jar-Jar frowned. With Padme gone he had started going to more of these meetings. Meetings where he had stayed quiet as so much of what was being said went over his head. He meant well, he always did; but Jar-Jar was sure that if he opened his mouth he would make some terrible mistake and ruin everything. Maybe it was time to face facts. He was a Gungen of action, not thoughts.

Still...Maybe this one time he could do something for the better. If Padme would be brave enough to call for such a controversial idea, then maybe he could do it. She wasn't here and Obi was in trouble. Maybe in this case he could help his friends.

Yes...That was it. Suddenly Jar-Jar was ready to return to his office and start work on a speech that he would present at the next Senate session. A speech to save his friends and the galaxy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Was I the only one to see what Palpatine and Mas Amedda did?" The meeting was over. Bail, Mace, Qui-Gon, and Yoda whispered to each other as they walked slowly down the halls. Bail sighed.

"I saw it as well Master Jinn. Most of the Senators here are manipulators to the highest degree, but Palpatine is better at it than any other I have ever seen." The Senator from Alderaan shook his head. "Sometimes I am prepared to argue the opposite of the Chancellor, but then he twists words and warps opinions until I find myself agreeing with his opinion. It isn't until I leave the room that I realize what has happened."

"Touched by the Dark Side this Senate is." Yoda paused in walking, staring down at the floor. "Twist and turn words and thoughts easy it is."

"You think the Chancellor is part of the Dark Side."

"We suspect only Senator Organa. We have no proof as well you know."

"Yes Master Windu. At least we can be sure of one thing." He turned to face the Jedi Masters, his face painted with a combination of hardness and sorrow. Sorrow that in all likelihood he would see war erupt across the galaxy, hardness as he accepted the fact. "If the vote happens, if the Chancellor is given emergency powers he will at least have no real control of any army that might be formed."

"Think I did not that live to see such a day I would when Jedi warriors first would have to be."


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: The next couple of chapters are going to be short. They're mainly in place to move the story forward, so think of them as fillers if you like:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

Being captured was never fun...And Obi-Wan had been captured too many times. By now he had the whole process memorized. Get captured, get shoved into a cell or containment field, stay there for hours and hours until finally the captor arrives, listen to the captor brag about their brilliant plan that will never fail, the captor then tried to seduce the captive to their side and at long last left in anger when the captive refused.

The doors slide open and Obi-Wan wanted to chuckle even as he spun within the containment field. 'Right on schedule.' Dooku swept into the room, regal in black and crimson, a smirk on his face. Power oozed from him and all Obi-Wan wanted to do was break free from his prison and lash out with his saber. This was the man who taken and hurt his Moonbeam not once, but twice. This was a man who had forsaken the Jedi way for power and wealth, for Darkness.

The Light fluttered around him, worried about the dark thoughts that lingered in his soul and mind. The feather-light touches of invisible fingers, the whispers from voices not there reminded him so much of his Moonbeam. Sweet and gentle Analise who would have been horrified to know his thoughts and would have been urgently soothing his ruffled feathers down.

He closed his eyes and ignored Dooku for the moment. With practice ease he took those Dark feelings, the negative emotions that weighed like stones and kept him from being a Knight, the Negotiator and turned them over. He wrapped Light and goodness around them, crushed them until there were a fine dust and blew them away. With them gone Obi-Wan felt lighter, better. Better enough to say one word while Dooku stood there smug and content in his victory.

"Traitor."

The biting word seemed to amuse the Count who only grinned before adopting an attitude of sadness. "Oh this has been a mistake. A terrible mistake. I will see what I can do to fix this."

"I thought you were the leader." Dooku hid a smile and paced around the captured Knight, glee raditied of him even as he tried to act as though it was a simple misunderstanding.

"Oh this had nothing to do with me." He waved a dismissive hand. "I will petition Poggle the Lesser to release you immediately. After all..." He grinned, "He is the one who has determined that you have been trespassing and the Geonosians are very strict. I am afraid that the sentence for an offworlder trespassing in a Geonosian droid factory is death in the arena. Have you ever seen a Geonosian Arena before Obi-Wan? It is a sight to behold."

"Well I hope your petition doesn't take too long. I would like to return to work."

"Ahh yes...Your mission. What could bring a Jedi Knight this far out? Tell me please."

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett. We suspect that he made arrangements to have other bounty hunters attack both Senator Amidala of Naboo and Senior Padawan Analise Skywalker."

"Analise Skywalker? Is that not the name of your beautiful betrothed? I've seen the news about her. They call her the Jedi Princess. Amazing that such a breakable human such as her can command the Force so strongly."

"Leave Analise out of this Dooku" Obi-Wan growled it out even as he checked his Bond to make sure that Analise was well. He could faintly sense her. The moment they had separated he had been in pain, tramping it down as best he could so that he could focus on his mission. She was hurting, worried; but she was alive.

"Fine, fine." Dooku waved a hand. "This work you are doing is on behalf of the Republic yes?" He smirked. "I wonder how you could continue to help a government that is so corrupt and weak. It is failing, falling. Soon a new order will step up to replace it." He turned to face Obi-Wan. "Wouldn't it be wiser to join that new order? I can promise you that by joining you will be able to protect your beloved betrothed, my former Padawan whom you look up to as a father, and your own Padawan who is as close to you as a brother."

"You speak and only hot air comes forth from your mouth Dooku." Obi-Wan let himself sneer. "My family would not be safe in this new order. Leave Dooku and spew your lies elsewhere. I am not interested in them at all."

"Are you sure my friend?"

"I am no friend of you and no matter how many times you ask my answer will always be no."

"Fine, fine." Dooku turned to leave. "I am afraid it means you will die." At the doors, he turned half-way, an evil smirk on his face. "I just hope that Analise will be able to survive your death."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So many things could go wrong. They might not make it in time. They might be too late to save Obi-Wan. They could be captured. They could...They could...

Padme shook her head. No...She could not dwell on the what ifs, the could happens. Anakin and Analise had told her the Jedi did not like to think on such things as it lead to worry which could lead to fear which could lead to anger which could lead to hate which could lead to the Dark Side. At least that's how Padme thought it went. Anakin had joked that though they had been taught the saying as Younglings, no one ever really remembered how it went.

It was quiet. Just the hum of engines and controls, Artoo and Threepio's soft chatter. Padme turned to see Analise, staring blankly into space, hands clenched on her lap. They were pale, bloodless. Her face was the palest that Padme had ever seen it, even after she had been shot. She looked every inch the fragile Jedi Princess the news had named to be.

She was trying to be strong. Padme knew she was, but the minute they had seen the message from Obi-Wan, Analise seemed to fade. The Senator glanced to the second Padawan, the twin of the first. His face was taunt, stern, his mind was searching out a single path from a thousand different possibilities.

"Anakin..."

"Yes?"

"Why is Analise so pale? I've never seen her like this..." Anakin took his eyes from the blue and sliver swirling lines of hyperspace to look at his twin. She stared blankly and Anakin shivered. Touching their Bond he flooded it with energy, Light, love. She needed to be strong. She needed to make it.

"Remember when I said that Analise and Obi-Wan have a Soul Mate Bond, how it's the rarest and most powerful of all Bonds two Force Sensitives can form?" Padme nodded. "After Natural Bonds were, well banned a lot of the information on them was destroyed. Especially the information on Soul Mate Bonds. I guess the old Masters thought that if a scrap of information existed on them, then the rebellious Jedi would want to form one to test them..."

"What aren't you telling me Anakin?"

"We've found bits and pieces. Obi-Wan and Analise are the first to full form a Soul Bond since they were banned and from what little we've found, their Bond is the strongest ever recorded. I wasn't lying when I said that Analise and Obi-Wan can barely bare to be parted from each other..."

"Anakin just tell me!"

"From the bits and pieces we've collected it appears that there is a downside to the Soul Mate Bond. Because the souls are merged, the Force Signatures intertwined it looks as though one Soul Mate cannot live without the other."

"Anakin...Then that means..."

"We cannot fail Padme...If we fail and I loose my Master, my brother...I could also loose my sister."


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Sorry for another short chapter. Again this is just something to move the story forward. Next chapter will be longed and filled with action:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

Mace Wndu never thought he would live to see such a day. A day when thousands, millions of beings would be willing to put the power over an entire galaxy in the hands of one man. One corrupt, loathsome, Dark, and twisted man. A man whom, if their suspicions about him were correct, was the Sith Master. A man willing to kill to get what he wanted.

The stern Jedi Master perched on a ledge overlooking the Senate floor. Qui-Gon sat on the ledge next to him while Yoda stood by their side. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order and two Master symbolizing the new and the old watched quietly as on the Senate floor the Representative from Naboo, a Gungen acting in place of the hidden Senator Amidala held forth on a new measure.

Jar-Jar had certianly come a long way from the clumsy Gungen he had run over in a Naboo swamp. The scared Jar-Jar there would have never though about sending before the Senate pushing forward an idea that could result in either a thunderous applause or roaring boos and hisses of disapproval.

The Gungen talked slow, fighting back the thick Gungen accent that at times made his Basic hard to understand. Silence rang through out the chamber, not a single Senator or Representative even leaned to one another to whisper. Jar-Jar held them under a spell.

"So Honorable Senators, fellow delegates mesa suggests we wastes no time. I suggests that wesa votes immediately emergency powers to the Chancellor!" No one breathed. No one moved. Jar-Jar stood still, hiding his large shaking hands within the folds of his robes.

It started as an explosion. The loud cheers, growls, hoots, and howls as various beings made their delight at such an idea known. A relieved look spread over the Gungen's face. At long last Jar-Jar Binks felt as if he had done something right.

Mas Amedda allowed the Senate to react joyfully for a more moments. He made no move to quell the echoing noise of the Senators, Representatives, and other delegates. Even onlookers joined in the cheering. Mace and Qui-Gon exchanged looks. For a moment the two Masters thought they could hear the masses outside cheering as the session was broadcast live on the 'Net.

At long last Mas Amedda stepped forward, banging his staff down and calling for order. He had to yell to be heard and he demanded order several times before at long last order had been restored to the Senate floor. Palpatine then stood, looking downcast. He kept his eyes lowered, his voice soft and filled with regret. The oily Chancellor projected an air of sadness, that this was the last thing he wanted.

"It is with a heavy heart that I accept the awesome responsibility that you have placed in my hands, on my shoulders. I swear that as soon as peace once again rules across our galaxy, I will happily return this power. Now for my first order, I commend the creation of a Grand Army of the Republic under the commend of the most loyal Jedi Order to protect and defend the Republic." It was only when Palpatine was talking about the formation of the army that his mask slipped. For just a minute his face was one of anger, not sorrow. Those weak Senators. He had only just learned of the catch put into the creation of any army that had been tacked onto some random Senate bill he had not paid attention to as it was being passed. Even now the total power was kept from him.

It mattered not though. He would have a small battalion totally under his control and the cloners were his loyal subjects...For the most part.

Just as quickly the anger vanished and once again sorrow marked the Chancellor's eyes and stance.

"Bitter pill to swallow I'm sure that was."

"Even with his emergency power there is nothing that Palpatine can do." Mace folded his arms. "He can create the army, noting more. The Senate voted to give the Jedi power over the army and only the Senate can vote to take such power away."

"Which they will in all likelihood never do. Even those who stand to profit off this war would rather the army stay in our hands than the Republic itself." Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "What is the next step Masters?"

"To Kamino will I go, to see this Grand Army of the Republic."

"I will round up what Padawans, Knights, and Masters that I can. We will go to Geonosis to save Obi-Wan and see what we can learn."

"I will go with you Mace." Qui-Gon's tone booked no argument. "Obi-Wan is my son...Well soon will be and I cannot leave him to suffer."

"Sure of this are you Qui-Gon? Not happy Che or your children will be should hurt or sick you become." Yoda rubbed a clawed hand with the other. In truth he did not want Qui-Gon to face his old Master. His grandson in every sense of the word would find it difficult even knowing that Dooku served the Dark now, not the Light. It would certainly have a toll on his heart.

"If you are worried about Dooku, fear not Master. I will do my best to avoid any personal confrontations, but I am going. My son needs me."


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to the Guests and Darth Becky 726 for the reviews. I will keep up my updates as best I can. I'm working on getting The Hunt outlined because I'll need to start outlining First Fight and Crossing Battlefields soon.**

 **Apologies for not posting yesterday. I had been battling a cold while working at my job, writing this fic, doing my vlog, and working on my sewing and I never gave my body a chance to relax. It's not a good excuse, but I was absolutely exhausted and since this chapter has a lot going on, I opted to skip a day to get some rest so I could focus entirely on the chapter.**

 **I might end up posting maybe 4-5 days a week. I feel like I've been pushing myself a little too much and am approaching burnout.**

 **Oh...And Artoo is my hero:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

"I'm going with you right?" Analise's eyes were lit by a hopeful flame and her left hand gripped her lightsaber where it hung from her belt. She was a Healer, but a Warrior also. She had been kept from action for far too long. If her brother and Padme might be walking into danger, then she was going to go with them. Analise didn't want to risk loosing her twin.

Anakin and Padme exchanged a look. They didn't want to hold Analise back, but in their minds she was far from being totally healed. Anakin very much at that moment wished he had left her with the Lars on Tatooine. He and Padme could have returned and gotten her after saving Obi-Wan.

There was no way he would have been able to get Padme to say behind. The Senator would have fought tooth and nail, shooting down every one of his arguments with perfectly logical explanations about why she should go with him. In the end she would win simply because Anakin would give up on saying no.

He would give up on saying no to Analise too, but it wasn't because he was tired of saying no...His twin sister was just too good with sad aak-puppy eyes that it was impossible to say no.

This time though Anakin was putting his foot down. Aak-puppy eyes or no akk-puppy eyes. Analise wasn't ready for this fight."No Ana, you're staying here with the ship."

A pout, quickly wiped away even as feelings of pleading darted across their Bond which he ignored. He would not be moved. Da, Obi-Wan and the Council had put him in charge of Analise's safety and she was still on medical leave. He was putting his foot down. There was no way he was letting his twin, his other half risk her life if there was no need to. Bad enough Padme was going with him.

Analise sighed. Anakin was not going to give in, not this time. "Fine...But take Artoo and Threepio with you." She gestured to the droids. "You'll need Artoo to get you any blueprints or data files and Threepio will be helpful...Well I'm sure he'll find someway to be helpful."

"Analise..."

 _If you're leaving me behind Anakin Skywalker, you're taking the droids. You'll need them more than me._

 _Fine, but I want you to be careful._

 _I'll be just as careful as you._

 _I'm in trouble._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Just follow my lead. We want to use words, not weapons to solve this." Anakin rolled his eyes as he and Padme walked through a chaotic dust storm. In some ways Geonosis was a lot like Tatooine...Only cooler and less welcoming to visitors.

Padme hitched her thick white shawl up higher around her shoulders as they reached a door into the droid factory. It slid open without any trouble and she shot Anakin a smug grin. She was going to prove to Anakin that diplomacy, not lightsabers was better to save the day.

The long hallway was dimly lit, almost too dark to see. The Senator and the Padawan could hear the soft clicking of wings and almost whistle-like sound of sleeping Geonosians. The hallway was their resting place. Alcoves tucked within the wall was packed with the bugs. So many that Anakin couldn't even begin to think about how they were able to breath or move. Behind them came the sounds of gears and wheels as Threepio and Artoo followed them. Both droids kept as quiet as they could without needed to be ordered to.

Further, further down the hall the four proceeded. Warning bells began to go off in the Force. At first quiet, then growing louder until Anakin could no longer ignore it. He held out a hand to stop Padme, listening as the clicking became louder, closer. A half-turn confirmed it. The bugs were awake and coming for them. "Go!" He pushed Padme ahead and yanked his lightsaber free from his belt. He slipped into warrior mode, slashing out at the Geonosians. Worry grew when a few of them slipped away, pushing past Artoo and Threeipo to the exit. 'Please Force don't let them find Analise.'

A door at the other end opened and Padme nearly fell off the edge of a very short platform. Anakin grabbed hold, quickly taking stock of the situation and realizing they had no where to go. A thought that grew even more terrifying when the already short platform vanished from beneath their feet. "Padme!"

Padme fell first, landing hard on the metal conveyor below them where the machines went ahead blindly with the programming that had been burned into them. Never for one moment did they stop unless the over-ride command was given. A command that of course Padme nor Anakin knew.

'At least,' Anakin thought as he grimly sliced and diced more Geonosians, using the Force to push some into the deadly path of red, burning hot irons and welding arms, 'I can use this to my advantage.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Senator for her part was not thinking such a dark, but somewhat hopeful thought. She was too busy eyeing the machine arms that swung back and forth first depositing hot metal to be stamped into shapes for droid parts before scooping them up and away. Beyond them were more welding tools, spitting electricity and giving off sparks.

"It's an obstacle course Padme...Just an obstacle course like the ones we did for defense training...Just deadly." She had enjoyed the obstacle courses she had gone through with her handmaidens and members of her security team when she had been Queen, but those did not involve risking her life. At most she would get a brusie from a rough landing. Here one wrong step would mean serious injury, the loss of a limb, or the loss of her life.

This was no time to be scared or weak-hearted. Padme gritted her teeth and walked backwards even as the conveyor belt moved her forward. She would have to time this careful, be quick and agile. 'Hopefully Anakin is having an easier time than I am.' She pushed any thought other than making it through the course of life and death from her head. As she had often heard the Jedi say, she needed to be in the moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bugs hadn't been interested in either Artoo or Threepio. They had past them, not giving either astromech or protocal droid a second look.

Artoo was grateful. If the Geonosians didn't care what they were doing then he would be able to help his human friends without being stopped.

Although he wasn't sure why Mistress Analise had insisted that Threepio come with them. The protocol droid was nice, but too fussy at times for Artoo and he wasn't sure that Threepio would be much help in a fight.

"Shut me down! Machines making machines!" Case in point. Artoo let out soft, drawn-out whistle. Threepio stood still, his optical receptors gazing around the roaring factory taking in and cataloging what he was processing, storing anyway any helpful information in his memory banks. Whistling the smaller droid rolled forward, bumping into Threepio. "Careful Artoo I almost fell."

With a flurry of whistles and beeps that basically translated to "That's the point" Artoo rolled forward again, this time with more force as he bumped into Threepio. The protocol droid went down with a yell, landing on a high-speed transport sled droid who pulled Threepio off. It studied the droid with the used, worn metal plating before deciding Threepio wasn't worth it's time and tossed him away.

It was with a cheerful whistle signifying Artoo's form of laughter as he watched Threepio's head get removed from his body, flying onto another conveyor belt where it was then placed on the body of a battle droid. Threepio's body wandered into the belt with the bodies and emerged with a battle droid's head. Artoo could imagine what kind of chaos would ensue on the battlefield.

A moment of levity, of fun. Only a moment though. He was R2-D2 and he had work to do. Panels on either side of his struts opened and pair of small rocket boosters emerged. Firing them Artoo took off. His readings indicated a socket nearby. If he plugged into that he might be able to over-ride the machines and save his friends.

Time to be a hero.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was not having fun. Instead of Geonosians, he was not fighting machines. The bugs had managed to push him onto another conveyor belt away from Padme.

The arms sparked with blue electricity as they never halted in making the parts that would later become battle droids that would make the majority of some Trade Federation or other army. They ended in razor sharp points which could be just as deadly as the sparks if Anakin wasn't careful.

A pair of Genosian warriors decided to add to his troubles. Whistling and clicking dire threats they opened fire on the Padawan forcing him to divide his attention between the deadly arms and blaster bolts.

Oh yes, Anakin Skywalker was not having any fun at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was trapped and she did not like being trapped. Padme pushed and pounded at the sides of the giant bowl she was now contained in. She didn't need to be an expert to know that it was used for. Moving on rails, dangling from the ceiling, these bowls were used to transport the boiling hot metal to the molds it was poured into.

Padme cursed herself and frantically searched for any way out of her prison. She had made it through the obstacle course only to be caught off guard by a Geonosian on the other side. The bug had taken hold of her and thrown her off the conveyor into the bowl.

She wanted to cry. Angry tears, fearful tears. They wouldn't help though. Every little swing, every inch brought her closer and closer to the funnel that would open and pour death onto her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Droid legs went flying as Anakin wrapped them within the Force and used them to push back the bugs who were happily blasting away at him. At least as happy as Geonosians could be happy.

With a smirk Anakin switched off his lightsaber then used the Force and jumped high, directing his landing to a conveyor belt overhead...Only he forgot to duck. An arm swung out and knocked him flat on his back. Before the Padawan had time to think, his right arm still holding tight to his lightsaber became encased in metal.

'Oh poodoo...This is great...' Metallic clangs echoed over the machinery and Anakin looked ahead. Sharpe blades swung down at different points. Sharp enough to cut through metal...And human. Not what he wanted to see.

Anakin called upon the Force to sharpen his focus, to perfect his timing. It had to be perfect in order for him to dodge the blades and yet free himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo had to admit that he had a great view of all the action as he flew over the factory floor. Master Anakin was a Jedi, he could take care of himself, but Mistress Padme could not. She was a Senator, not a Jedi.

There! Artoo whistled with joy as he landed and quickly rolled himself over to the socket. He quickly plugged in with many a beep and whistle, accessing what he need to to.

A twist here, a turn there...Yes! Mistress Padme was safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were wrong.

The people who said when faced with a violent death, life flashed before your eyes. They were wrong. Padme's life certianly wasn't flashing before her eyes. Images of Anakin were though. Memories of the all too-few moments and kisses the two had shared.

'I won't get to see Obi-Wan and Analise's wedding...' The thought drifted though Padme's head as the funnel above her opened, orange and red glowing within.

The glow was there for just a moment. Just a moment before the funnel closed. Padme gulped for air, confused as to why the funnel had closed. Why the line had stopped moving, but she was grateful...Grateful until the claws holding onto the bowl opened and it fell to the ground.

The Senator yelped as she was tossed from the bowl, rolling onto the ground. Well at least she was free...

Or not. A swarm of Geonosians surrounded her, blasters raised.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin winced as he rolled first one way, then the other to avoid the blades that swung down around him. They cut away the metal sides of the plating that had his arm trapped. He had to pull hard, making sure that every inch of his body was out of the way and grateful that blades didn't come down on his trapped arm. He would hate to loose a limb.

There! He was able to push and pull just enough for one of the blades to come down on the plating, slicing through and allowing him to free his arm. For a moment Anakin though he heard something sparking, felt some light shocks as if his lightsaber had been broken; but he quickly changed his mind.

The Padawan pushed himself to his feet and raised his lightsaber to turn it on...Only to see a few dull sparks rise from the top where it had been cut off. He eyed the broken saber with a sigh. "Not again...Da and Obi-Wan are going to kill me..." Not to mention the teasing he would get from his sisters.

"Heads up Jedi scum! Don't move!" Jango Fett smirked beneath his helmet as he landed in front of Anakin, droids and Geonosians at his side. Weaponless and outnumbered, Anakin was forced to give himself up. "Take him to the Senator...I have another Jedi to find."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't take it anymore!" Analise cried out in the empty ship. She had been stuck, waiting and waiting. Using the Force she had reached out for her brother. She had known the moment he had gone into battle. She had wished more than anything she was by his side.

She slapped on hand on the control panel, wishing to the Force that it would open faster. Feet pounded on the metal as she ran down it, hand on her lightsaber. She looked around, wincing as sand and dust blew into her eyes.

There was only a warning, screamed by the Force. Analise turned, but she never even unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. Electricity coursed through her body, shocking her into pain followed by blissful darkness.

Jango stood over Analise's still body and his smirk grew. "Sleep tight Jedi Princess..."


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you Darth Becky 726 for the review. May the Force be with you as well and no Obi-Wan will not be happy to see Analise in the arena.**

 **So updating change; I have decided that I will no longer be posting chapters on Sundays. Sundays I tend to be busy with church and my weekly vlog that I post on YouTube so it doesn't leave me a lot of time for writing. Don't worry, for right now Sundays will be the only days I won't be posting.**

 **Short chapter today, but the next one will be longer. Enjoy this chapter and I'll be back Monday:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

"Master..."

 _"You bear good news for me I hope Lord Tyranus."_

"Yes my Master...Skywalker, his sister, and the Senator are now in our hands. They have been ordered to die in the arena along with Kenobi.

 _"Good...Good...Let them be sent to the arena. Separate them from the girl and let them try to save her. Let the beasts tear Kenobi and the Senator apart. Kill the girl by your own hand last. Let Skywalker witness the deaths of those he love. They will drive him to Darkness, to destruction and revenge."_

"And we will be powerful enough to destroy the Jedi at long last."

 _"Yes my apprentice, yes. Soon we will rule the galaxy and soon the Sith Empire will rise again."_

"Yes my Master. With your guidance, the Sith will rule again, this time forever. Everyone will bow to our wishes."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was not how Anakin Skywalker had pictured the rescue going. It was suppose to be simple, fast. Get in, get Obi-Wan, and get back out. After the rescue they hadn't really formed a plan, but Anakin had been all for high-tailing it back to Coruscant. Surely his Master and brother would have found some evidence that revealed who the Sith Master was. With that evidence they could bring the Master down and maybe even end the Sith once and for all.

Now though, he and Padme were captured. A trial had been held. A fake trial. Poggle the Lesser had ruled for their deaths in the arena. They were to be torn apart by beasts for the crimes of trespassing and killing Geonosian warriors.

A pair of Geonosians were fussing over them, attaching cuffs tightly around their wrists. Padme's shawl had been taken as had Anakin's cloak. They had no weapons, no way to defend themselves in the arena save for their own wits and abilities. Anakin also had the Force. Padme did not.

"Do you think they have Analise?" Padme's voice was soft, fearful. He closed his eyes, searching out for his sister along their Bond. She was alive and for the most part fine, but that was all he could sense. Something or someone was blocking him from fully sensing his twin, his other half. A Natural Bond could never be fully blocked, but some of it could be.

"I am sure she is fine Padme. Remember Analise is a Skywalker and we are nothing if not stubborn and determined. She'll be alright. We'll be alright too. Don't be scared Padme. We're not going to die."

"You're not a very good liar Ani." She glanced down to where their cuffs were being attached to the side of the cart that would carry them into the arena and to their deaths. "I'm not afraid to die...I'm just afraid to die without telling you how I feel..."

"Padme?"

"Anakin...I love you..." Sky-blue eyes widened in disbelief, in hope.

"But...I thought we decided that we couldn't...That our love would destroy us and our loved ones..."

"I was wrong. You said Obi-Wan and Analise once fought against their feelings, but in the end they were meant to be together." Padme stared back at him, her eyes filling with tears. "We are like them Anakin. We are meant to be together. It was fate, the Force that brought us together. We can't fight against that...I don't want to fight against it. I want to be with you forever...I love you Anakin Skywalker."

"I love you Padme Amidala."

His eyes burned with love and devotion and desire. The love and devotion and desire that Padme had seen burning in Obi-Wan's eyes as he had looked at his Analise. Flames that Padme had often wondered if she would ever see burning in a man's eyes, burning in Anakin's eyes for her.

Now the flames were there, burning just for her.

This time she did not fight it. Did not pull away as they leaned towards each other, heads coming closer and closer, lips meeting. Mouths parted, tongues tasted. Padme tugged at her bonds, wanting to press herself up against Anakin. She forgot where they were, the fate that awaited them just beyond the gate.

In the here and now, there was just her and her Jedi.

The cart began to move and slowly the two pulled away from each other, not wanting to part. Reality was harsh and cruel. The future was unknown.

At least they had each other. They had their love and as long as they had that, the Padawan and the Senator could face anything.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews:) Yes there are weddings coming up, but you'll have to wait to the end for those;) Time to head into the arena and everyone who says Obi won't be happy about seeing Ana in the arena...You're right:) Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

To say that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was having a bad day would have been an understatement. He was having a horrible day and it had barely just started. He consoled himself though with the fact that he was a Jedi. The situation might seem hopeless with no chance to escape, but he had the Force on his side and nothing was impossible with the Force.

Well almost nothing was impossible with the Force.

He pulled at his chains, checking just once more to see if some weakness had appeared. Some flaw that had been missed by the Geonosians as they had cuffed him, stringing his arms up over his head and locking the chain in place at the top of a pole. Once again the cuffs held firm. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. He would need to play this very carefully. There thousands of Geonosians not to mention Dooku, a bounty hunter, and countless droids that belonged to either the Geonosians or the Trade Federation or some other private army. Obi-Wan was outnumbered, but not out.

The roar of the crowd rose to deafening level as another cart circled the arena. Another cart with another pair of helpless prisoners to meet death at the hands of the Geonosians' bloodthirsty pets. What was their so-called crimes?

The cart drew closed to the poles and his eyes narrowed as the figures came into clearer view. The Knight sighed and wanted to drop his head. He should have known that his Padawan would view his order as a mere suggestion, nothing more. He and his twin were exactly the same when it came to rescuing others. You could tell them no and let others take care of it, they would nod and say okay before Anakin would turn right around and take off into danger to save the day with Analise just a step or two behind him.

'But would I want them any other way?' Obi-Wan shook the thought from his mind and instead opted for staring at his Padawan sternly even while his senses scanned for his beloved. His Moonbeam was nearby, he could sense her. Yet she wasn't responding to his gentle probes which became more urgent. Obi-Wan lifted his eyes a little to the balcony upon which Dooku stood, surrounded for all appearances by a small court. The Count smirked at him, smug in certain victory.

"I was beginning to think you hadn't gotten my message." Anakin at least knew to look properly chastised as he and Padme were lead to their respective poles. Obi-Wan noticed out of the corner of his eye that Padme had lifted her hands to her mouth, seeming to slip something into her closed fists.

"We transmitted your message just as you asked Master...Then we decided to come and rescue you." The Padawan sighed as the Geonosian warrior flew up overhead to attach his chain to the top of his pole. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Good job..."

 _Analise?_

 _We had her stay on the ship when we to look for you...I told Padme that I thought she was fine..._

 _But she isn't responding to your probes?_

 _No Obi-Wan and that has me worried. What if they found her?_

 _We cannot dwell on the what-ifs Anakin...We must trust in the Force._

 _Yes Master...I would feel better though if we knew for sure where she was, how she was._

 _So would I Anakin...So would I._ The Master and Padawan's silent conversation came to a halt as Dooku high above them raised his hand while Poggle called for silence. The cheers and jeers only slowly died away to muted whispers and humming wings. The Geonosians were too excited to go totally silent.

"We seem to be missing a prisoner." The Count gestured to the fourth pole set a few feet away from the others. "She was sentenced just this morning, her fate to be the same as yours." Padme stopped her fidgeting and listened. Three hearts dropped and Dooku's smirk grew. "Let her be brought out and let a little more blood turn the dirt red!" Cheers met this decree.

No cart this time. A single Geonosian on an orray holding a limp body in front of him. Light sandy-blonde hair spilled over the bug's spindly arms as the orray galloped to the fourth pole. Two more Geonosians met him there and together the trio strung Analise up.

Anger and fear rose in Obi-Wan, matching the feelings inside Anakin and even Padme. The bugs had apparently not been gentle in their treatment of the smaller and younger Skywalker twins. Even from where they were they could just make out dark bruises on Analise's pale skin and it was clear that she was unconscious.

"Analise! Ana!"

"Wake-up Ana!"

"Moonbeam!"

Dooku's grin as he heard the cries of the fragile female was sadistic and full of twisted pleasure, one that mirrored so perfectly his Master's. "Worry not my friends for the pretty maid is not dead, simply knocked out...Still today will be the day my Master and I have waited for. Today the Moon will die!"

Poggle raised a hand and gates at the far end of the arena opened to reveal the deadly beasts the Geonosians kept and used to devour their prisoners in the arena. Handlers on orrays armed with spears rode beside an, reek, and nexu. The prods were used to control the creatures so that the warriors were protected while also pushing them into an angry frenzy.

The spears offered little protection though for the Geonosians. The crowd of bugs cheered when the nexu lunged and it's razor-sharp teeth-filled mouth latched itself onto the head of a nearby handler, pulling him from his orray and jerking him around until the Geonosian was dead. Hardened by lives spent on and off various battlefields, Obi-Wan and Anakin still found themselves turning their heads so as not to see the gory end of the poor Geonosian handler even as the crown roared its approval of this unexpected and deadly treat. A foreshadow of the gory deaths that were sure to follow.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"As do I." Obi-Wan took a deep breath and slowly released it. They would get no where if they could not stay calm. He pushed that feeling towards Anakin and was relieved when his Padawan and brother accepted it instead of clinging to his fear and anger. "We need to get to Analise Anakin. Focus on getting past those beasts and to her." Just beyond Anakin Obi-Wan could make out Padme using her chains to climb to the top of her pole. Somehow the Senator had broken free of her cuffs.

"What about Padme?"

"Seems to me that she's on top of things." Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin followed his gaze to see the woman he loved on top of the pole. He couldn't help it and chuckled.

"I wonder if she taught Analise that trick."

"We can ask, after we've won this fight!"

At that moment the acklay pounced, aiming sharp claws at the seemingly helpless Knight. Obi-Wan grinned grimly and spun out of the way, thankful that the Geonosians weren't content to simply sit back and watch their victims die. They wanted a show. The chains were long enough to allow the prisoners to at least somewhat dodge attacks, but in the end they were still attached to a pole with deadly beasts coming after them.

One well-timed strike by the acklay and Obi-Wan was freed from his chain. The cuffs remained, but at least now he could do more than just run or spin around in a circle.

A handler poked at the reek again and again. It bellowed full of rage and charged forward, thrusting its head out to one side. The handlers stayed out of the way having first-hand knowledge about what a reek in rage could do. Anakin braced himself as the reek charged straight at him. At the last possible moment he surrounded himself with the Force and used it to propel himself up and over the reek, landing just behind his head. With a grunt Anakin pulled his chain and wrapped it around the top horn. Enraged the reek bellowed again, tossing its head back as best it could before it pulled back. With a snap the chain broke and Anakin was freed, with a ride to boot.

Padme found herself doing battle against the feline nexu. She sighed thinking that Obi-Wan and Anakin had the advantage with their beasts. Their's couldn't climb. Digging its claws into the stone, the nexu growled and hissed as it made its way to Padme at the top. The Senator lashed out with the only weapon she had at hand; the chain that had held her to the pole. Angered the nexu lashed out with its own weapons. Its deadly claws. Padme cried out as claws raked across her back and arm. Bloody gashes were left in its wake and pieces of Padme's clothing fluttered to the ground. She didn't need to hear or see Nute Gunray to know that the sleemo was probably pleased by this turn of her teeth Padme gripped the chain as tightly as she could and jumped off the pole. She was able to swing around and kick the nexu hard enough for it to fall off the pole.

It landed and hissed in displeasure. As Padme climbed back up to the top, she doubted that the nexu would try that again.

 _Anakin! Get Padme and then the two of you get to Analise! I'll keep the acklay busy!_

 _Got it Master!_ Anakin was not as strong in the Living Force as his Da and twin, but he was still able to make a Connection. Reaching through the wild, never slowing swrils of the Living Force, he touched the reek's mind. He soothed it, calmed it, and painted himself as no threat to the beast. Anakin convinced the reek to help him, help save his family and would-be mate.

As Obi-Wan rolled and dodged, doing everything he could to stay one step ahead of the acklay; Anakin and the reek charged the nexu, taking it out with one shot. Padme looked down to hear it yelp and go still. "Jump Padme!" She never stopped to think. Standing she stepped off the pole and Anakin used the Force to make sure she landed safely behind him on the reek.

"Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss. "We need to get Analise." He nodded and directed the reek to his twin.

Analise was slowly coming to. She could feel the frantic probes of her brother and Ben. The buzzing that filled her ears slowly faded away to be replaced by the roaring of blood-thirsty crowds. "Ben...Ani..."

"Analise!" Padme landed on her feet next to the younger woman. "Are you alright? What happened?" She went to work with her lock picks, vowing to teach Analise the art as soon as they had a chance. She also vowed that until Analise was given the all-clear from Che, she was not going to be letting Analise out of her sight unless the Padawan was with someone she trusted.

"Bounty hunter...Blitzed me...Got stunned...Sorry...Was too focused on you and Anakin..."

"Hush and save your strength. You'll need it." Analise dropped from the pole, freed from her cuffs.

"Come on! We need to get to Obi-Wan!" Anakin had the reek bow as low as it could to allow the two women to climb onto it. Padme tucked Analise in between herself and Anakin. "Don't ever scare me like that again Analise Skywalker!" Anakin scolded his twin even as he filled the Bond between them with his own energy. Analise frowned, but Anakin pushed it. She would need the energy he and Obi-Wan would give her if she was to survive until they could get her checked out.

 _I could use a little help Padawan!_

 _On the way Master!_

Obi-Wan had thanked the Force that so far he had been able to out-think and out-move the acklay. It was strong enough to knock down the pole to which he had been attached and determined to have the Knight die on its claws. Obi-Wan missed his lightsaber, but again the Force had provided. He had grabbed onto the spear of one of the handlers and managed to pop the Geonosain off the orray while keeping the spear in his hands. Now he had a weapon.

He stood bravely in front of the ackley and blocked out everything but the spear in his head and the creature glaring at him.

A deep breath, careful aim, and the spear flew from Obi-Wan's hand into one of the acklay's shoulders. The Knight allowed himself a small grin...Which quickly faded as the acklay took hold of the spear with mouth, pulled it free and promptly bit it in two.

"Master! Climb on!" Obi-Wan didn't need to be told twice. Amid the angry cries and buzzing wings, Obi-Wan tool hold of the Padme's hand as Anakin directed the reek to him and let himself be pulled up behind the Senator. He allowed himself just a moment to reconnect with Analise for gates on all sides of the arena were opening. Destroyers and super battle droids poured out of the halls, their blasters all aimed at the three Jedi and one Senator.

From his loft Dooku raised a hand. At his signal the droids would open fire. If the Skywalker boy died in the confusion who cared. He was the only man worthy to be his Master's apprentice and after he, in Sith tradition killed his Master; he would recreate the Sith Empire in his own way.

He opened his mouth to give the command...


	59. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Sorry, short chapter tonight. This was going to be the full battle scene, but I got started on this late and probably wouldn't have even been finished typing it out until midnight. So I divied the chapter into two with the rest of the arena battle in the next chapter.**

 **Back to the show! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

The words never left Dooku's mouth as a shaft of purple laser suddenly darted out in front of Jango. A lightsaber held even with the bounty hunter's neck. Close enough for him to feel the burn of the laser sword, but not close enough to cut. Dooku turned to face the hardened, steely gaze of Jedi Master Mace Windu. While the Master's gaze was known to send many a Youngling, Padawan, Knight, and even some Masters running; it had no effect on the Sith Apprentice.

"Party's over Dooku." Mace had only glanced down in the arena to see the three Jedi and Senator crowded onto a reek. Analise was looking weak, but he knew that with her betrothed and twin feeding her their energy, it wouldn't be long until the second Skywalker was in fighting form.

Dooku smirked. "My old friend...how foolish of you to come alone."

"What makes you think he's alone Dooku?" A second lightsaber appeared. A blade glowing bright and green as grass that. Dooku merely stepped back from the blade and chuckled.

"Ahhh...My wayward Padawan. I had hope for you, but the Jedi and their weak ways had brainwashed you." He held out an elegant hand in invitation. "Join me Qui-Gon...Be my son and heir. Leave the Jedi and the worthless order behind."

"You were my Master once. A man I respected. No more! I am here to stop you Dooku and bring you back to Coruscant to pay for your crimes traitor!" Dooku's hand retracted and closed into a fist with a lone finger raised. This finger shook back and forth as though scolding a young child.

"You are being overconfident Qui-Gon. There are only two of you. I have a army of thousands at my command."

"What makes you think Mace and I came alone Dooku?" As if called by some hidden signal; lightsabers of all Jedi-approved colors and styles came alive in the arena. Hungry cries of the Geonosians who had been egar to see blood being spilled on the ground of the arena now turned to terror. Poggle could not regain control as the bugs took off by the dozens. He cursed in Geonosian. Where were his brave warriors of legend now? The vast majority were weaklings if they were too scared to take on the Jedi when war had yet to be declared.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the arena floor Anakin, Analise, Padme, and Obi-Wan stared at the Jedi and fleeing Geonosians in awe. This was a turning of events they could handle. Perhaps the tide would turn in their favor. "Thank the Force," Analise murmured. Obi-Wan reached around Pade to light touch his betrothed's arm.

 _Are you well Moonbeam?_

 _I am strong enough to fight Ben...Thanks to you and Anakin. The energy you two have shared with me has been more than enough._

"This looks like it will be one nasty battle Master."

"Yes Anakin...Some of us could join the Force if we do not take care."

"Maybe Padme and Analise should take cover."

"Where would we hide Anakin?"

"I am no Jedi, but I am fighting by your side and will stay by your side until the end Ani."

A silent pact was made. These four would fight together, would die together. Their lives entwined now and would be forever more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Count gazed at the display and merely shrugged as if it mattered not. It was the gaze of a man who foresaw the final results of a deadly battle before it had even started. Results that were strongly in his favor.

The Jedi could fight, give it their all and in the end they would fail. In the end they would be massacred and it would mark the start of the Republic's destruction, Dooku's rise.

"Brave, but foolish my Jedi friend and old Padawan. You're impossible outnumbered."

"I don't think so."

"You should know better than to underestimate the Jedi Dooku."

"We'll see." Metal feet echoed along the hallway that lead to the balcony. Super battle droids marched emotionless up to the them, arms raised with blasters charged. Their programming simple and easy for anyone to understand.

Destroy the enemies. Take no prisoners unless directed.

Destroy.

Destroy.

Destroy the Jedi and their allies.

Open fire.

Mace and Qui-Gon were ready. Green and purple blurred as they deflected, blocked the bolts attempting to aim them back towards the droids. It was going well until Jango showed off a new toy. A small flamethrower built into his wrist gauntlet.

The fire burned. Burned their robes and singed their skin. As one the Masters leapt backwards off the balcony, twisting and turning their bodies to land on their feet; cushioning their landings with the Force.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a sight to behold to the four on the reek. A wall of charging Jedi plunging head-long into battle with a wall of battle droids and super battle droids. There was no fear, no hesitation. If the Force willed it they would win and if, today was the day that had been chosen for them to join the Force.

A trio of Jedi called out to them. Three lightsabers flew into eager hands. They were not their lightsabers, but it made no difference. The feel of metal cylinders in their hands made them once more whole Jedi.

Two blades of green, one of blue snapped to life with varying hisses. Anakin turned as Obi-Wan leaned around the women and cut through Obi-Wan's cuffs before slicing through his own.

They were warriors.

They were peacekeepers.

They were Jedi.

And the battle had begun.


	60. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews Darth Becky 726 and Guest for the reviews and may the Force be with you:)**

 **I may be getting better at writing battle scenes, but I still find them my weakest point and I'm not sure I'm very happy with how this chapter played out. I watched the arena battle scene a few times and there was just so much going on I feel like this chapter gets pretty jumbled up.**

 **I hope it reads okay and that everyone enjoys it:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Gone were the two Jedi Padawans Padme had come to know and love. Gone were her peaceful friends who viewed violence and the death of innocents with a certain disdain and distrust. No words of soothing, calming tones passed from their lips to her ears or the ears of the battle-crazed Geonosian warriors in a bid to end the fighting with little blood-shed; little loss of life. There were now warriors. Eyes grim and hard, their lightsabers buzzing as they danced and lasers sparked. Their weapon spoke for them now.

On a certain level, Padme knew that Anakin was always a warrior even when he wore the face of a diplomat and peacekeeper. It was as natural to him as flying and tinkering with machines was. It was easy for her to accept the quick change of the man she loved from retreating defender into a charging member of the offense.

It was harder to watch Analise. No matter how hard Padme had tried to take her own advice, the younger Padawan still remained so fragile and breakable in the Senator's eyes. Soft-spoken Analise. The tender-hearted Skywalker who cried for others when they could not. The nicknamed Jedi Princess who would mask her pain so others would not worry over her. Padme had not been able to, even in her head picture Anakin's beloved twin and Obi-Wan's betrothed as a warrior.

Yet Analise kept pace with her brother and his Master. Her lightsaber, the same burning blue as Anakin's was just as sharp and bold. She had not paused for one moment when the reek they had been riding went down, tumbling its cargo to the arena floor. She had jumped to her feet and followed Obi-Wan and Anakin into the fray while Padme had been scrambling to pick up a blaster dropped by some destroyed battle droid.

This was not the battle she had fought in on Naboo when she had been Queen. There the battle had been on four fronts with the Jedi against the Sith, Gungens against the battle droid army, Naboo starfighters taking on the droid control ship, and herself carefully guarded storming the halls of the palace after Gunray.

She had not heard the screams of the dead and dying echoing around. One moment a being stood by her side and the next they were gone. The Senator's ears rang, never stopping as the ground exploded around her. Padme's eyes darted around the arena and her heart began to sank. It was clear that even the Jedi could not win this battle so easily.

It was a scary thought. That the Jedi could fail...Would fail.

No! She couldn't think like that. They would win this battle! They would get off Geonosis in one piece and she would be hauling Anakin before a holy man to be married as soon as she could.

War had started and she was going to go through it with her man's ring on her finger.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin didn't need to watch his sister or Master to know how they were doing. He could feel it, sense it. At times like this their Bonds glowed brightly, sang with power that seemed too much for a simple pair of Jedi Padawans and a Knight. His blade flashed and hummed, buzzed and spark as he slipped lightly into the Force and deflected blaster bolts with ease. Some of which took out the droids or Geonosians who had fired them.

 _Anakin, Obi-Wan I'm going to go find Da. I don't know why, but he's here._

 _Master Qui-Gon shouldn't be here. This battle could be too much for his heart._

 _You know Da...He'll never stay put if one of us three is in danger._

 _When you're right you're right Anakin. When you do find him Moonbeam stay be his side. We'll fight better when we're together._

 _Right Ben._

 _Obi-Wan I'll get Padme._

 _Go Anakin. She's a part of our family now...Or will be soon unless she wises up and runs away._

Anakin choose to ignore his Master's joke, as typical of Obi-Wan given in the heat of the moment. His dry wit and humor was known throughout the Order and some parts of the galaxy. Particularly his habit of dropping a joke in the heat of battle or a tense standoff. He would admit that his Master's humor could lighten up a rather dark situation.

Analise slipped away, plunging deeper into battle. Anakin gave a quick prayer to the Force, asking it to protect his sister even as he searched for Padme.

She was easy to find. The white clothes she wore made her stand out among the somber tones of Jedi robes and the red Geonosian dirt. Padme was fearless, jumping onto the back of an orray still attached to a cart. He smirked at her quick thinking. The fast moving creature made her a harder target to hit while also allowing her to cross the arena and take out more targets than those who remained on the ground.

Anakin broke away from Obi-Wan's side and Force Dashed to Padme. He leapt into the cart and began to almost casually swing his lightsaber back and forth. It was a good thing he had almost mastered Form V. It was the best form for deflecting blaster bolts back and forth with ease.

Padme glanced back and allowed herself smile at the sight of the Padawan sweeping his laser sword back and forth, up and down, around his body with grace and ease, strong and flexible. Anakin was a sight to behold and it only made Padme fall more in love with him.

The ground erupted beneath their feet from a cannon blast. The orray fell to the side, tipping the cart as it died and forcing its passengers to the ground. Anakin grabbed Padme as she jumped away from being slightly crushed, pulling her to his side. The tipped cart now provided them cover.

"So this is what you call a diplomatic solution?"

"No...I call this aggressive negotiations."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Boba wanted to be fighting. Wanted to be helping his dad.

Jango had made him hide though, forced into a small opening within the rock walls of the arena. Shoved there when the fighting had first begun. The boy could still look out and see what was happening, but no one could see him. No one could get to the one thing, one being Jango cared about. His son.

At first the bounty hunter had been content to stay near the Count, serving as bodyguard against the few Jedi who dared to come near enough in an attempt to strike the Sith as she stood, watching the battle unfold. Not at all worried that it might switch which way it was going and spell his doom.

Purple slashed down on the arena floor, fleeing from the charging reek. The only beast still alive. Jango had taken off and Boba had leaned forward for a better view to watch his father, his hero take on the Jedi scum who had dared to hold a lightsaber to his neck.

At first Boba held his breath. It did not look good for Jango as the bounty hunter was trampled, rolled and dragged by the reek. Its small, primitive mind still echoed with the lingering effects of Anakin's earlier connection with it. This strange creature was a threat. It must die.

The reek charged. Jango was ready. A carefully placed and timed blaster shot. The reek fell and went still. Dead. Beneath his helmet Jango smirked and slowly turned. The Jedi who dared to threaten him was charging, running to him fast and eyes hard. The bounty hunter raised his blaster again and fired. Today would not be the day he died. Today would be the day the filthy Jedi with the silly purple blade would die. He would win and celebrate later with Boba, his son. His lega...

Mace Windu did not flinch. Mace Windu did not blink. He struck out with his blade and in one smooth slice Jango's head was freed from his body.

Boba wanted to cry, to scream as his father's body fell. His head and helmet rolling away. Dooku shifted, shocked. As though he could not believe the strongest bounty hunter in the galaxy was no more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle was not going well for Qui-Gon. His heart, once so strong was now sputtering a little. Death filled the Living Force, pulling him apart. So much death...So much blood...

"Da!" The cry was heart-wrenching even as he felt cool healing flowing through their Bond. His heart stopped sputtering and loving arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sweet Ana..."

"You shouldn't be here Da."

"Do you think I would let you Younglings have all the fun?"

"We're not exactly Younglings anymore Da."

"Aye and that breaks my heart more than you know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nothing is certain.

Nothing is for sure.

The battle once so fierce and fast slowed and died away.

Too many Jedi were dying.

Too many Jedi were dead.

Those that survived were pushed together into a circle. Padme was the first to see Analise and Qui-Gon. She wasted no time in going to the younger woman, eyes scanning her for any sign of injury or tiredness.

"I'm fine Padme. Truly..." Sad eyes scanned the circle of Jedi. "So many of us are gone." Obi-Wan came up and rested a hand on her shoulder while Anakin took Padme's hand.

"At long last the Jedi will fall." Dooku's voice boomed above them. "But one of shall have the honor to die by my hand. Bring me the so-called Jedi Princess! I wish for her to fall by my blade then kill the rest!"

Silence rang through the survivors. Jedi calmly accepting their deaths even as arms tightened around Analise. She closed her eyes. If she was to die she wanted to die with her family and friends.

An explosion!

Bursts of blaster bolts raining from the skies taking out droids and Geonosians alike.

The Jedi and Padme looked up, hope flying in their hearts as wave after wave of LAAT/i gunships flew overhead. "Thank the Force," Qui-Gon breathed. "Master Yoda made it in time."

"That's an army." Padme exchanged looks with the others. "That means Palpatine has the power..."

"But not the army Padme." Analise's lightsabler blazed to life, followed by others. "We have the army!" Padme raised her blaster and as the Jedi began to block the shots from the droids, she fired. Taking out as many as she could.

A circle was cleared around them. Some of the gunships broke off from the attack, hovering as close to the ground as they dared. Armored hands and arms reached out to the survivors, pulling them on board to relative safety.

As the boarded they ceased to be mere Jedi Padawans, Jedi Knights, Jedi Masters. They became Jedi Commanders and Jedi Generals. Members of not just the Jedi Order, but the Grand Army of the Republic.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle had moved away from the arena, but Boba knew that the Republic's forces would return. The Jedi would want to gather their dead to return to their Temple. He didn't know how the Jedi honored their dead and he didn't really care.

The boy, the orphan crept down to the arena floor. He ignored the blood, the body parts that littered the ground. He ignored the astromach busy repairing some protocol droid that chattered on and on about some strange dream. Droids didn't dream.

All of his focus was on the helmet. Empty now, his father's head was feet away. Boba ignored it. He couldn't face his father's body, the head. Eyes that had warmed when they looked at him, a mouth that was quick to smile and lavish words of love and praise on his son.

Shaking hands picked up the helmet. Tears run down Boba's face even though he had vowed more than once not to cry. Bounty hunters did not cry, were not weak. Still this once Boba felt that he could let himself cry like a weakling.

His father was dead...He had no one to turn to...No where to go...His life, his future once so certain and happy now stretched before him bleak and empty.

No...Not empty.

Boba pressed his forehead to the helmet. His life was not empty when he had vengeance is his heart.

"I hate the Jedi! They've taken everything from me...I promise Dad I will kill the Jedi who took you from me and any other Jedi that cross my path...I swear I will!" His shout echoed through the arena with only a pair of droids and the dead to hear it.


	61. Chapter Sixty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa-another language" (bold).**

 **AN: Thank you to Guest and StormSkye for the reviews. I'm glad you think I do a good job with battle scenes Storm and I promise Guest there will be a few Obi and Ana moments coming at the end. This story was more about the start of the Clone Wars and Pad and Ani's relationship than Obi and Ana.**

 **Somewhat sort chapter tonight. Gotta give myself some time to get ready for those intense lightsaber duels coming up.**

 **Plus my copy of** **Ahsoka** **came today and all I want to do is read it:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixty**

Cowrds.

Weaklings.

Dooku fought to mask his disgust as those who proclaimed they were ready and willing to fight against the Republic and Jedi turned tail and run. Apparently they were only willing to fight when the odds were in their favor. They had not been so scared when the droids and Geonosians had outnumbered the Jedi.

Screens along one of the walls of the chamber set aside as a war room showed the madness and destruction being rained down upon them by the Jedi and clone army. The gunships were targeting the Federation Battleships still anchored on the ground. They fired back, but stuck on the ground the battleships were pretty much defenseless and even in the air they would haven't much more luck. They were slow and lumbering. They would be unable to outpace the smaller gunships.

Gunray took one look at the scene and panicked. The Trade Federation had approved of his plan if they were able to keep their involvement secret. Like the rest of the corporations they would benefit from a war, making profits from both sides. If the battleships were destroyed here, Gunray could forget everything he stood to gain. He could loose the power that lay so close to his fingertips.

"We must get our ships into the air and out of the system" Gunray yelled at his cronies. As one they turned and stalked from the room without even bidding farewell to Dooku. The Count sneered at their backs. Poggle approached Dooku, unafraid of the Sith. Here was a being Dooku harbored some respect for, even though Poggle was a Geonosian; a bug.

Poggle was smart, talented. He had turned the Geonosians from mere warriors with a taste for gore and death into a society of builders and crafters. Leaning on his cane the bug chattered to Dooku is the odd Geonosian language made up of clicks and chirps, whistles and words. **"It is no longer safe for my people here. There is too much risk of one of them getting caught. They might speak of our secrets and the Republic cannot learn of them. I have sent my people into the deeper catacombs where they cannot be found."**

"I understand Lord Poggle. If there is anything you wish for me to do that is within my power, ask and I shall grant it." Poggle turned and pressed a button on the control console, ejecting a holo-disk. This disk he pressed into Dooku's hands. Dooku pressed a button on the disk and a red holo appeared. A planet-sized object, slowly turning.

 **"This is the ultimate weapon. We have spent years perfecting it, designing it. It is not yet finished, but we cannot allow the Republic to get its hands on this planet-killer."**

"Then I will take it with me to Coruscant and deliver it into the hands of my Master. It will be safe there." As he turned, cloak sweeping behind him Dooku grinned. At least this part of the plan was going well.

He waved a hand at a pair of droids that stood at attention. They saluted him and quickly fell into step behind him. Dooku marched to the hidden hanger where speeder bikes awaited them. His solar sailor was in another hidden hanger some distance away. Even if this battle was lost, he and his Master would still win the war...Though his Master would not be around to see it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Focus your fire on those battleships! Don't like them take off!" Anakin's voice was loud, strong. Analise could clearly hear it over the sounds of ship blasters and shouts from clones. Obi-Wan kept one arm around her waist as he joined Anakin in shouting commands to the clones in their gunship. Through she was holding onto a strap, she knew her betrothed still feared she might fall. Padme stood near, staying strong and quiet.

Analise could only guess as what thoughts were going through the Senator's mind. Perhaps the same as her's. Here was a war that both Padme and the Jedi had fought against, had hoped would never come. It had. The young female Padawan closed her eyes. Her memories of Earth were faint, but she could recall wars, fighting. Countries rising and falling, friends becoming enemies, one figure changing everything.

Obi-Wan squeezed his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. He flooded their Bond with love and reassurance. No Jedi liked war, but their history was rift with wars and the Jedi were often called to war-torn planets, finding themselves fighting on one side or the other. War was a part of their lives. He only wished he could spare his gentle Moonbeam from the realities of it.

"Dooku!" Padme called out, breaking Obi-Wan and Analise free from their private moment. The Count on his speeder had floated in front them, flanked by two droid bodyguards.

"Take him down!" Analise glanced at her love, unused to the cold almost angry tone in his voice. It made her nervous, but Obi-Wan quickly sent another wave of assurance to her. He just wanted to see Dooku brought to justice, not revenge.

"Yes Sir," The clone seated at one of the guns responded. Laser bolts chased after Dooku. The Count was unconcerned. A wave of his hand and his escorts fell back to behind the gun ship.

The droids needed no command. They opened fire on the gun ship. They were relentless, letting loose blast after blast without rest. Obi-Wan was forced to let go of Analise and hang tighter to his strap as the gun ship rocked back and forth.

One bolt. Just one. Will timed, well placed. It struck the side of the ship hard. It knocked it to one side. Analise lost her grip on her strap and was falling.

"Analise!" Padme reached out to grab the younger woman, but found herself falling as well. The pair knocked into a clone. Soon all three were falling from the ship onto the sandy ground below.

"NO! Master we need to go back!" Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's shoulder.

"We can't! Padme and Analise will be fine, we must trust in the Force. They would want us to get Dooku and we must." Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but shut it. Obi-Wan's eyes were mixed with pain and duty. Obi-Wan wanted to go back for them as much as he did, but duty came first.

"Yes Master. Trooper! Follow Dooku!"

"Yes sir!"


	62. Chapter Sixty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you Darth Becky 726 for the review:) I actually never pictured any one actress "playing" Analise and I don't really know a whole lot about actresses on the scene today so I can't tell who I picture as Analise. I do tend to think of Ewan McGregor when writing Obi-Wan and Natalie Portman for Padme, but when I write Anakin I think of Matt Lanter who voiced him in Clone Wars.**

 **Sorry for the late posting tonight. I am loving the Ahsoka novel so far and I also got Disney's Magical World 2 today so I was distracted:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

It was a work of art really, the hidden hanger where Dooku kept his solar sailor. Built into the side of a Geonosian mountain, the only sign it was even there appeared only when the hanger doors were opened on either side.

On this day, both were open. Dooku had seen no reason to shut the hanger door he had entered in nor keep the second one closed. The Jedi were trailing him and as a former Jedi himself, he knew it would take more than one blast from a speeder gun to stop them in their hunt. They would find him and when they did he would be ready. Both Kenobi and Skywalker would die on his blade.

His Master's obsession with the male Skywalker was absurd though Dooku would never say that to Sideous' face. Right now he needed the Sith Master for the power he could gain from him, but Dooku hated being a pawn and playing by Sideous' rules. He wanted to the one calling the shots.

A surge in the Force. Two Signatures surrounded by Light. Dooku smirked and waved away a hovering droid as a pair of booted footsteps clanged louder and louder on the metal floor behind him until they stopped. He didn't need to be facing them to know that their lightsabers would be out and on. He turned, not saying one word as Obi-Wan and Anakin stood, almost casually, lightsabers carefully and lazily swinging by their sides. An act, a false front to make him relax and an easier target.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku!" It was, of course Anakin who spoke first. The hot-head. The warrior. His tongue was biting, quick in the heat of battle.

"We'll take him together."

"No I'm taking him now!" Anakin's pain and anger were fresh over the deaths of Jedi he had called his friends. He still saw Padme and Analise falling from the gunship to the sands below.

"No Anakin!" Obi-Wan's call came too late as Anakin, reckless and head-strong dropped his act and charged full force towards Dooku. The Sith Lord didn't even break a sweat. He simply raised a hand and struck at the Padwan, Force Lightning erupting from his fingertips with some power that he was able to lift Anakin from the ground and slam him into a nearby wall, knocking the young man senseless.

Angered, Obi-Wan circled Dooku, his gaze hard and flinty. Dooku smirked. Obi-Wan really disliked that smirk. "As you can see my Jedi Powers far outmatch your own. Now stand down." More Force Lighting danced from Dooku's fingertips, but Obi-Wan was ready. He raised the lightsaber, taking comfort in the steady blue glow much like his own and blocked it. With no target the lightening simply faded away.

"I don't think so...And you have no right to call yourself a Jedi." Obi-Wan was pleased to see the smirk fall from Dooku's face as the Count pulled his own saber free from his belt. Even Dooku's lightsaber oozed the idea of unending wealth in the design of the curved silver hilt. The Count's lightsaber was built solely for the purpose of being an elegant dueling weapon, nothing more. It's blood-red blade snapped on with a hiss as he took a classic Makashi stance.

Obi-Wan refused to let his guard down. Dooku might have only studied Makashi, scorning the other forms; but he was still a powerful duelist. He was able to make up for any weaknesses there might be in his chosen form with sheer power and strength. He was older, wiser, and more experienced than Obi-Wan. Time spent under a Sith Lord would have only sharpened those skills.

The duel, the battle began. Sharp, fast.

Elegant versus wild.

Young versus old.

Sith versus Jedi.

It was a duel that would be written about, lectured about. It was a duel for the ages.

Obi-Wan lashed out again and again. Each time his blade missed its mark as Dooku stepped or jumped out of the way. The Knight began to get frustrated, but stamped his feelings down into the Force as best he could.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Master Yoda holds you in such high regarded after all." Dooku taunted. Obi-Wan kept silent, refusing to let the vocal jabs pull his attention away from the man in front of him. "Surely you can do better!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was hazy.

He hurt everywhere.

Was that smoke rising from his body?

He could hear the all-too familiar buzzing hums and bangs as lightsabers fought, lasers coming close and pressing together. The duelist keeping them together trying to overpower the other. Red and blue weaved back and forth in front of his eyes.

Slowly Anakin pulled himself to awareness, using the Force to wake-up...To heal enough to rejoin the battle. He could not leave Obi-Wan alone to face Dooku!

Eyes opened just a little...Only to fly wide as Dooku seemed to drop the rules of a honorable duel and lashed out at Obi-Wan with the side of his laser sword. A slash to the left arm. A cut to the right leg. Burns that would bleed a little and take the Knight out of the fight.

Anakin could feel his Master's pain and it hurt him. How dare Dooku strike out and injury the man the Negotiator! The Sun's own brother! The lover of the Moon, the Sun's beloved twin! Anakin growled low in his throat and used the Force to push himself up, flying through the air and blocking the strike from Dooku's lightsaber that would have been a killing blow.

"Brave of you boy...I thought you would have learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan saw the change. Sensed the change. Anakin was drawing upon the power that was there, always there. Hidden just below the surface until the day it needed to be fully tapped. The true power of the Sun. The Knight groaned, pain receptors in his mind blaring like crazy. Still he could not rest and give into the soothing blackness of sleep.

His borrowed lightsaber! It lay nearby. He reached out with the Force and sent it flying towards Anakin who grabbed it. In one smooth motion his Padawan and younger brother had spun out of the way of a strike by Dooku and turned the second blade on. Anakin could duel with two blades, though he often found it clumsy at times.

The battle was firece. Dooku was quick to strike the second blade in Anakin's hand, slicing it and forcing the Padawan to drop the second blade and returning to fighting with only one. If Dooku had outmatched the older Obi-Wan, than the Padawan was in the midst of unfair fight.

Anakin sliced through a power tube on the floor. It emitted unhappy sparks and the lights in the hanger flickered. Obi-Wan strained to see even the forms of Dooku and Anakin as the pair danced in the shadows than the light. Dooku no longer taunted. For all his experience he was old and his stores of energy were not so great as they once were. Inexperienced Anakin might be, but he had youth on his side.

The fight had to end. The longer it went on, the chances of his winning lessened. Dooku refused to loose to this boy, this upstart that his Master wanted at his side. Dooku was Sideous' apprentice and would be until Sideous died at his hands.

The Dark whispered.

The Dark hinted.

Dooku saw his opening and took it. He lashed out as Anakin dropped the guard on his right side.

The red blade had burned Obi-Wan.

The red blade cut Anakin's flesh and bone.

The red blade severed Anakin's right arm from his elbow down.

Anakin gave only a weak, small cry as Dooku pushed him back with the Force to Obi-Wan. The Knight gazed at his Apprentice as he fell against him. Head resting on his Master's legs and once again senseless.

'Oh Anakin...My poor brother.'

Dooku turned his lightsaber off. His elegant features slackened. He felt his age. Looked his age.

Dismemberment was always messy and not at all elegant.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle was dying away. The droid army in retreat. A clone commander made his way to Yoda. "They are falling back Master. The victory can be safely claimed for us."

"Very good Command. Now a ship bring for me. Another battle I must attend to."

"Yes sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Clones were escorting Padme and Analise at a rushed pace across sliding sands. They needed to act fast. Atop a dune set another gunship awaiting to ferry them to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Analise stumbled and cried out. Padme and a clone caught her. "Analise?"

"It's Anakin...Ben..." The body in Padme's arms shook so hard the Senator was afraid to loosen her grip. "Pain...So much pain..." The clones looked at each and Padme. They felt helpless as Analise fought to regain control.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Analise centered herself and stood. A sheepish smile on her face. "I must look like a baby in front of these brave men."

"Not at all sir!" A trooper saluted her. "You are as brave as any of us. The senator too."

"Thank you..."

"They call me Rex sir."

"Thank you Rex. I am sure we will be getting to know each other better. Now we must...ANAKIN!" The scream tore from Analise's lips and she fell again. Rex grabbed her and lifted her from the ground.

Padme hovered, seeing Analise grab at her right arm. "We need to move!"


	63. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thanks for the review Darth Becky 726:) I'll take your word about Michaela Carrozzo (heard of Lab Rats, never watched it). I tend to think the reason Ani was so quick to fall was because there were so many times when the Council failed him because they were too unbending. I usually interpret Obi's qoute as as reference to Ani as Vader tuning out all his feelings except for hate. In a way becoming what people thought Jedi were, emotionless beings more similar to droids than living beings. Also so far I have been really enjoying Ahsoka. The author even put in little short stories in between some of the chapters. There's one about Anakin's thoughts before meeting Ahsoka for the first time and Obi-Wan on Tatooine. Totally get it if you can:)**

 **Anyway...Here's today's chapter. A long-awaited showdown:) No chapter tomorrow, but I will back Monday! There's only three more chapters to go after this!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixty-Two**

"Enough this is Dooku!" The voice was gravelly, tinted by age and years of rough living. Still it rang with authority and power long accustomed to holding. A gimer stick tapped dully on the metal floor as though whoever was coming was barely able to walk. The shadow on the wall hinted at a large being, but one with a slightly hunched over form as though the weight of galaxies rested on its shoulders.

In a way, Dooku mused to himself the weight of galaxies did indeed rest upon those shoulders. Shoulders that were shrinking now as the figure drew close, it's shadow growing smaller with each step. For these shoulders belonged to one on whom many depended. These shoulders belonged to a leader, a mentor, a teacher...

"Old troll..." Dooku sneered towards Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Dooku's former Master. As a young Padawan Dooku had simply shrugged when the most powerful Jedi in centuries took the aristocratic and highly talented young male as his Padawan. He had always know he was better than those in his Creche, those in his year at the Temple. He was of better birth, of higher knowledge than those around him. To be selected Padawan by the Grand Master was to be expected.

Now though the Count hated the wizened old Jedi who stood before him. Green, tiny, dressed in robes of rough browns, clutching a stick in his clawed hands, a feathering of white stuck on his head, his pointed ears wiggling as he studied his fallen student.

"Sorry I am that sunk so low you have Dooku..."

"I have not sunk down my old Master. I have risen high and will rise higher still." Sharp eyes darted around. "But where is my former Padawan? Surely if you had meant this to be a reunion, Qui-Gon should be here as well."

"Not a battle for him this is. Between you and I this shall remain."

"I see...Still controlling every aspect of the Order as always. Such power you hold in those aged hands my old Master."

"Power yes...Joy in it I take not."

"I do not see why. Power is the most important thing any one being can hold."

"Wrong you are my old Padawan."

"I think not Master Yoda. Let me show what power I hold and what it can do." Dooku lifted his hand as a conductor before an orchestra and gestured. A large lighting unit pulled forth from the rock wall. It sparked and groaned, protesting it's sudden freedom and death. No fancy waves for Dooku. Just a simple gesture, elegant as always to send the unit towards Yoda.

The gimer stick was tossed away as Yoda lifted a hand of his own, wrestling control of the light away from Dooku and tossing it into a wall. Dooku was not deterred. Another gesture. Another light groaning and sparking as it was pulled from the wall and sent on a deadly course to the Jedi Master. Another wave and Yoda had taken control. Another light smashed into the wall.

The Count lifted both hands now, starting to get angry with the ease Yoda held as he rebuffed Dooku's attacks. He pulled down, bring sections of the roof over Yoda down. A sweep upwards and Yoda blocked the sharp, jagged rocks. As though dumping a easy load, he pushed them away.

"Yes...Powerful you have become Dooku. Dark Side I sense in you."

"That is where the true power of the Force is Master Yoda. It has allowed me to become more powerful than you!" His fingers he placed together, pressing hard and his hand shook a little from the anger building inside him as the Count let loose a powerful blast of Force Lightning. Lightning meant to kill. To destroy.

Yoda did not panic. He did not flinch. He caught the lightning without showing any side of pain. At first the power of the lightning forced his hand back. For a moment, just a moment it seemed as though it would be too much even for the Grand Master. Dooku smirked...until Yoda took a deep breath and pushed the lightning back towards his former Padawan. Dooku found himself moving fast to deflect the lightning into a wall.

He would not be defeated! Dooku's entire arm began to shake as he let loose another blast of Force Lightning. Stronger, powerful. He was determined to wipe this troll from existence and prove once and for all that he, Dooku was the most powerful being in the galaxy. Not Sideous. Not Yoda. Certianly not Skywalker or his insipid twin.

Yoda would not be felled by simple lightning though. The small Master smirked as he once again caught the lightning. He allowed the pressure, the power to push his hand back before, as easily as breathing he closed his hand in a fist around the lightning and crushed it away into the Force.

"Much to learn you still have."

"I see this will not be determined by our abilities with the Force, but with our skills with the lightsaber."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blurs.

Blurs dancing around each other. A smaller blur held a green light. The taller one held red.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and cleared them with the Force. He opened them. The blurs were Yoda and Dooku. Light and Dark dueling. A duel of the fates. A duel Obi-Wan knew all too well for he had at one time fought such a duel. A duel that would have no clear victor. Both sides had something to loose no matter who won.

If he hadn't been so worried about Anakin, who yet to wake up and seem to grow hotter against his legs, Obi-Wan would have laughed. Yoda would act old, frail, and weak; but the Jedi Grand Master was a good actor. Obi-Wan had lost count of the times Yoda had wiped the floor of some training salle or another with some poor unsuspecting Master, Knight, or Padawan who had thought to challenge the little green Jedi for fun and thought it would be an easy win.

Dooku was a talented duelist it was true. He had spent years perfecting his own form of Makashi. A cold and hard form so unlike his Moonbeam's more gentle and free-flowing interpretation. Yoda though was smaller and older, wiser. He was able to use the Force to propel his small body around the area. Bouncing from walls and the wings of the solar sailer.

Dooku was angry, loosing focus. The blood-red blade would strike down, but Yoda would be gone. Even before Dooku's swing was done, Yoda was up and over the Count's hand, striking out at a weak point and forcing Dooku to drop his elegant dueling form for rushed and clumsy defensive moves utterly unlike him in every way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This duel could not continue. If it went on too much longer troopers would arrive and Dooku would be hard-pressed to make a successful escape. If he was able to escape that was.

He had to distract Yoda. His gaze fell on the injured Knight and Padawan. Unable to move.

Perfect.

He freed one of his hands from his grip on the lightsaber and gestured at one a section of metal tubing that provided power to the hanger. A sharp gesture and the tubing was pulled free with metallic groans and popping sparks, rolling towards Obi-Wan and Anakin. There was no doubt. It would crush them.

No thought other than saving the men he called grandsons crossed Yoda's mind. His lightsaber was in one well-practiced motion turned off and returned to his belt as his hands reached out through the Force and took hold of the tubing. The tubing was heavy, akward. It was a little bit of a struggle for the Master, more exhausted than he would let on to push the tubing away from the Knight and Padawn before setting on the floor just inches away from them.

Dooku had played his hand and it mattered not if he killed Obi-Wan and Anakin. He had distracted Yoda and he could make his escape.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme, Analise, and Qui-Gon's feet were just touching the metal floor followed by the heavy boots of troopers as Dooku's droid-piloted solar sailer flew past. At once Padme and the troopers rained blaster bolts down upon it, but it made no point. A few blaster bolts would not bring down the ship, even if it seemed weak and defenseless.

"Anakin...Obi-Wan..." Analise dashed into the hanger. The others were hard pressed to keep up. Her heart broke, her knees shook. Only the Force kept the peaceful Warrior-Healer on her feet.

Obi-Wan was slowly pulling his legs out from under Anakin whose eyes were starting to flutter open. "Anakin!" Padme raced to her beloved, covering her mouth at the sight of the traumatic wound. The missing arm that had been part of pair that so gently held her. So fiercely protected her and pressed her against him in passionate kisses.

She and Qui-Gon were careful as they helped the weak Padawan to his feet, still in a haze from the pain. Obi-Wan had opted for the support of a trooper while his betrothed hovered nearby.

"Fear not Padme," Qui-Gon gently assured the Senator who he had no doubt would become his daughter-in-law in the future. Maybe even before Obi-Wan became his son-in-law. She and Anakin could both be rather impulsive. "Analise is able to keep both of them stable until medics arrive."

"As long as she does not end up on a bed next to them." Padme took in the scene, heard the military calls and titles that she had longed never to hear.

"It has started...What we tried to prevent."

"Yes Padme...The war has started...The Force has willed this war to be fought and perhaps one day we will know why."


	64. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Jay Youngblood and Darth Becky 726 for the reivews:) I don't think Yoda will perform the actual cermony...I think he might give like a special blessing or something.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixty-Three**

This was a side of Coruscant that few ever saw. Much like the underbelly of the glittering and vibrant city, this was a place one went to only if one had to. It was far from the busy streets, devoid of vibrant life. Metal pipes formed a landscape around power factories completely run by droids spewing pollution unchecked into the sky. There was no need to keep the pollution filtered and unnoticeable here among abandoned and unfinished buildings that had meant to house offices and apartments.

Mostly unfinished buildings.

One building alone was finished. Perfectly disguised hanger doors slide open to welcome Dooku's solar sailer. The simple ship's rich and elegant design had ensured that it had blended perfectly in with Coruscant's never-ending traffic.

Now there was no need for Dooku to blend as the ship landed, ramp extended out. His Master awaited him.

"You have returned Lord Tyranus." Dooku swept his lowest bow, all the while seething inside. He was a Count, his blood was noble and old. He had power rolling beneath his skin...And here he had to bow and scrape before a man who was nothing more than an upstart politician from some back-water planet.

Still Sidious was the key to the ultimate power. The power he would need to destroy Sidious and take over the galaxy.

"I apologize that my mission was not a successful one my Master." Dooku rose and handed over the disk with the plans Poggle had passed him before the bug had fled with his people into their catacombs. "This war has started sooner than we expected and the Jedi control the army."

"It makes no matter." Sidious waved a hand. "We can still win this war. The Jedi now face a challenge in rebuilding their ranks while fighting a war. A war that will force them to face their own shortcomings. After all the rules of the Order will prevent the Jedi from doing what needs to be done in the end." His eyes flashed. "They will fall. Let them enjoy this victory for now. It will not last!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin did not want to talk to anyone. He did not want to see anyone see him laying in his bed weak and useless. The stump of his arm was heavily bandaged. Che had promised that his replacement would be ready for attachement the next day.

He felt useless. A figure to to be pitied. He had failed. He had not listened to Obi-Wan and it had cost him his arm. It had nearly cost him his Master, his sister, Padme, everyone he cared about.

Yet Padme and Analise were there by his side. Two of the most important females in his life and were refusing to leave his side. "You should be with Obi-Wan Analise and Padme should be at the Senate."

"We're not leaving you Anakin."

"Not until you tell us what is wrong with you."

"What is wrong with me?" Anakin held up his right arm, waving the stub around to make sure they saw it. "I'm going to become part machine!" He turned his eyes away. "We're not mirrors anymore Ana...I'm less of a man. I cannot be the Sun if I not all man."

"On Ani!" Analise took gently hold of her brother's wounded arm and stroked it. "We are still mirrors and you no less of a man." She lightly pressed a kiss to the stub. "You are still my Sun and I am still your Moon. We are still each other's halves."

"Analise is right Anakin." Padme stepped forward and took Analise's place as the second Skywalker stepped back so that the Senator could comfort the young man. "You are still the Anakin I love. You are still strong and brave, a true Jedi. That will never change." Padme dropped a chaste kiss on his lips.

His heart started to feel lighter. Their love for him, their trust and faith started to push the negativity out of him, the doubt that he would no longer be the man and Jedi he once was.

Anakin was no fool. He knew it would take time to feel one hundred percent again. He also knew that time would be a luxury he would not always have. They were at war now and it was no secret that Anakin would soon find himself on the front lines, commanding whole squadrons of clone troopers. Maybe even other Jedi at times.

There was one thing though he could do before he was marching off to battle and an uncertain future.

 _Ana...Could you leave Padme and I alone for a moment? And no smart comments or running off to tell Ahsoka!_

 _Party crasher!_

 _Just go...please..._

 _I'll go see Obi-Wan and tell you miss him._

 _Of course._

Analise slipped away, giggling softly. Padme raised an eyebrow. "Finally...Padme there's something I have to tell you." The Senator turned to see the Padawan pushing himself up to a seated position in the bed. She took the vacant chair at the bedside, helping him as best she could. "This wasn't the setting I had in mine for this."

"What are you talking about Ani?"

"I...I talked to the Council...And they've given their permission for me to ask...To ask for your hand in marriage..."

"Anakin!" Padme's face turned red.

"They only ask that we keep our marriage a secret from the general public. With the war we will both in the spotlight and a target for the enemy."

"Not to mention we might be able to flush out the Sith Lord?"

"You catch on fast my Angel." Anakin reached up to stroke Padme's face. "So Padme Amidala Naberrie, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course yes!" She flung her arms around Anakin who, though it did hurt was more than happy for Padme to squeeze him as tight as she wanted.

"Naboo, as soon as Che clears me for travel?"

"Sounds perfect."


	65. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Jay Youngblood, Darth Becky 726, 1248, and StormSkye for the reviews:)**

 **Short chapter today, sorry. I promise next chapter will be a decent length.**

 **Oh my gosh! After this chapter there's just the epilogue left!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixty-Four**

Grey eyes lifted to the door as it slid open. Seeing the small, almost fragile being slipping inside the grey eyes changed color to a soft green. Green just for her. For the light and love of his life.

 _Ben...You're up._

 _I am not so easily broken Moonbeam. How is Anakin?_ Obi-Wan held out a hand. Analise crossed the room, placing her hand in his. With a gentle tug Obi-Wan brought her down to sit on the bed next to him, tucking her into his side.

The Force seemed lighter. Seemed to sing with the two Soul Mates together again. It would take some time before the pair would even want to be out of sight from the other. Time they did not have. War had come. The Moon and her Negotiator would face many a time apart from the other in the weeks, months, years ahead. For now though they were together and that was all that mattered to them.

 _He...He was struggling a little. The loss of his arm hit him hard._ She reached up to stroke the edges of his beard. _It will take time for him to accept._

 _Time we do not have Moonbeam. I say one to cheer him up is just to give a basic arm and let him make any improvements he wants to...Within reason._ Analise giggled.

 _I am sure he already has plans for that Ben. I think Padme and I were able to cheer him up a little..._ Sky-blue eyes became distant for a moment, glazed over. Her hand paused in it's stroking.

Obi-Wan was not worried. He had seen that hazy look many a time. It simply meant she and Anakin were holding a private conversation across their own Bond. He waited for the look to fade. A smile bloomed across Analise's face. _What is it Analise? What has your brother told you that has made you so happy?_

 _Anakin has asked Padme to marry him and she has said yes. She is planning their wedding on Naboo as soon as Che clears him._

 _Say we join them?_

 _I would love to go with them. After all Padme will need my help planning the wedding and Anakin will surely want you to stand with him._

 _I don't mean just attending the wedding Moonbeam...I want us to get married on Naboo...A double wedding._

 _Ben?_ Obi-Wan took hold of the hand that had started to drop from his beard. He lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

 _It might be earlier than we planned, but I can't bear not to call you mine in the eyes of all if we are to fight in this war. I want to go into battle with your ring on my finger...The vision of you in my head...The taste of you on my lips..._

 _Obi-Wan..._ Analise blushed, unable to look away from the loving, devoted, and passion-filled eyes gazing down at her. _Have you asked Anakin?_

 _It was his idea._ His own eyes went distant for a moment before he chuckled and smiled. _Padme has agreed. She plans on sweeping you and Ahsoka away to Naboo as soon as she can to begin plans._ He took her other hand, turning them both over to press light kisses to first one wrist, than the other. _Marry me...Not a year from now, but just weeks from now. Claim me and let me claim you..._

 _Yes...Let us marry soon and not later. I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _I love you Analise Skywalker...Now let us enjoy this while we can. Padme will be here to steal you from me soon._

A chime-like laugh filled the room as Obi-Wan tugged Analise to him, pulling her onto his lap so he could better wrap his arms around her. Lips were pressed together as laughter faded into soft sighs and quiet moans.

Hearts beat as one.

Love filled the room.

War might have started in the world outside the door. Armies might be marching. Protesters might be rallying.

But love was still alive and shinning bright.


	66. Chapter Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Darth Becky 726 (I hope the wedding lives up to your standards, I wasn't exactly sure what a Star Wars wedding would look like so I took a stab at it), Yagami Kari Hikari (Edge of Peace will be my version of Revenge of the Sith and at this point is not even looking remotely like the original movie), and Guest (I'm glad you like the Obi and Ana scenes so much, they're some of my favorites to write) for the reviews.**

 **This is it! The final chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epilogue**

The white armor of the clone troopers was still shiny. Coruscant's setting sun stuck it and bounced away, its rays dancing over the crowd of millions gathered along the walkways. They pressed daringly close to the railing, each one straining for a glimpse of the Grand Army of the Republic. Those not lucky enough to gain a spot where they could view with their own eyes the army loaned to the Republic to fight back the Separatists by the Jedi Order were forced to look upon the view screens that dotted the walkways and sky-roads; hanging overhead from thick cables or attached to the side of towering buildings.

Normally the view-screens added to the chaos of the planet with each one featuring a different program or advertisement, but not today. As with special hearings in the Senate, today the screens all shared the same view. That of an army parading before an adoring public before being marched off to battlefields scattered across the galaxy.

No one in the crowd remembered such an event, such a sight. The Republic before had never needed an army for as a whole the Republic had never fought a war of its own before. In the past wars had been fought between waring factions on planets or between planets. This was something entirely new for the billions watching on Coruscant and over the Holonet on planets both Republic and Separatist. This was a war not between two planetary factions or planets. This was a war between two differing galactic governments.

It was something exciting.

It was something historical.

It was...It was something.

So the beings cheered and waved flags. They shouted praise and encouragement to the troopers who looked neither left nor right nor behind them to see the path, the past they were leaving behind. They stared only ahead. Looked only to the future and the battlefields they would soon be on.

If the public saw only glory and honor, the excitement of battle stories that would soon fill the news and give them new heroes to worship; the clones saw something darker. They saw the blood and death, the destruction as battles waged. Battles between flesh and machine. At the end some of them marching in the parade would not be returning to march again in such a parade. They would not be returning whole or alive. They would loose brothers and never see them again.

Still they were clones and war was what they had been created for. What they had been trained for, what they had been taught. It was to be their life.

Their future after the war was uncertain, but no clone dwelled on what their life would be like after the war. They could only focus on the near future and hope that they would make it through the coming battles alive and unscathed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Palpatine rested his hands lightly on the balcony, gazing down at the parade below. The beings cheered and he suppressed a sneer.

Mindless fools. So easy to control. So easy to crush. They would cheer and cheer. Happy even for a war. Something to distract them from their pointless daily existence. Something to distract them as he slowly twisted the war to the outcome he wanted. Something to distract them as he twisted and turned the Republic into his Empire. A new Sith Empire.

They might cheer the war now, but soon they would boo it. Soon they would be protesting the war. Soon the public would be turning on the Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Senator Bail Organa saw the hidden sneer, the smirk. He saw the eagerness in Palpatine as he gazed down upon the army and the public. Bail forced himself to stay calm, only allowing himself to turn his back slightly on both Supreme Chancellor and army.

This was not the outcome they wanted. This was not a future they had wanted. Wars were long and costly. Wars were traumatic and deadly.

Bail, a Senator with many friends among the Jedi suddenly found himself facing an unhappy realization. Those friends of his would soon be joining the clone troopers in battle. He knew his friends; knew they would be charging headfirst, clearing paths, and risking their lives for enemy and friend, civilian and solider. Bail was faced with the realization that like the troopers now marching below him, some of his friends would not be returning in one piece or even alive.

Suddenly Bail found himself afraid. Not just for the Republic or the galaxy.

Bail Organa was afraid for his friends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunset on Naboo was the perfect time for a wedding. The sun slowly sinking below the horizon while the moon slowly rose to take its place in the night sky. Padme had picked the time on purpose after learning the Anakin had been born as the suns on Tatooine set and the moons rose. All in attendance would have a perfect view from the same veranda where Anakin and Padme shared their fist kiss.

The lake-house was the perfect place for the ceremony that would bind two couples together for a lifetime. It was private and peaceful. It was here that Anakin and Padme's love blossomed from a small spark into an all consuming fire of passion. It was here that Padme and Analise had become friends and sisters.

Small and intimate. Few friends, mainly family. That was exactly what the couples had wanted. They didn't need or want a fancy wedding with lots of guests in some grand space. It went against both their own personal beliefs and the beliefs of the Jedi Order.

There was one place where Padme had put her foot down and refused to be moved. She had been fine when Anakin and Obi-Wan had announced their decision to wear their formal Jedi robes, but she had wanted to throw a fit when Analise had voiced her choice to wear her formal Jedi robes as well. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin had joined in the Senator's protests. If Padme was wearing a wedding dress, they wanted Analise to wear one too.

In the end Analise had given in. A wedding dress for Analise had been found. Just like in her dreams, Analise would be wearing white with flowers in her hair.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was time. The Holy Man carefully selected by Padme and her family picked up a small bell and rang it. The guests turned, all except Anakin and Obi-Wan. They would not lay eyes on their brides until the women stood by their sides and Holy Man gave the order for them to face each other.

The guests were gathered together on one side, eyes turned towards archway through which the brides would emerge. It was small as secrecy was needed for Padme and Anakin's marriage. Padme's parents and sister were there. Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Plo were there. Threepio and Artoo were there too, standing off to the side.

The bell rang again and a figure emerged through the archway. Not the brides, but their escort. Ahsoka was all smiles as she preceded the brides. She couldn't stop stroking the soft fabric of the dress that Padme and Analise had picked out for her. Ahsoka's first. Her fingers traced the flowers around her waist colored a soft gray-purple which matched the knee length skirt of netting over a satin slip. The bodice was white with little ribbons on the shoulder straps.

She grinned brightly as she skipped to Obi-Wan and Anakin, her new shiny shoes tapping on the stone. In her hands she carefully carried two brightly colored flowers to the Holy Man. The Holy Man smiled and took the flowers, holding them up before placing them on the railing. The flowers were there to represent Shimi, to make sure that some part of her was at the ceremony.

A rustling of cloth, a soft sigh, and the brides were stepping through the archway. Their arms were linked in a show of sisterhood as they embarked together on a journey of a lifetime.

Padme's wedding dress was ivory and ornate in the best tradition of Naboo wedding dresses. She wore a long satin dress with an over-slip of sheer fabric that was embroidered all over a simple design of lines intersecting, twisting together to representing her and Anakin's new life together. Her veil was long, tight as it cupped her head, then loose as it flowed to her mid-back. It was heavily embellished with more embroidery and little gems that sparkled in the fading light. Her hair had been left loose, carefully twisting into long ringlets and braids.

Analise's wedding dress was white and simple. It was the perfect dress for a young Jedi bride. It was loose and fell to her ankles, neckline scooped, and the sleeves tight at her wrists. A sliver belt with chains and gems hanging from it was wrapped around her waist and was her only concession to her Naboo sister-in-law who had been fearful she would outshine her fellow bride. There was no veil for Analise to cover her loose and lightly curled hair. Just a wreath of white and purple flowers, a ribbon entwined within her Padawan braid.

Before the Holy Man they let go of each other, heads lowered in the slightly shy fashion that was expected of every bride. He smiled and raised his hands. "Friends of these four, family of these four; Gather here and now to bear witness to these four young people. Today before you they are ready to vow their lives to another." He lowered his hands, folding them into his robes. "The couples that stand before you are friends. They claim kinship between them. With the marriages today this kinship becomes true." He directed his gaze to those gathered to watch. "Do the friends here gathered have any objections to the vows about to be spoken?"

"No!"

"Do the families here gathered have objections to the vows about to be spoken?"

"No!"

"No! Now hurried and get them married! I want to see the kisses."

"Ahsoka!"

The Holy Man chuckled. "It seems I have received an order. Anakin and Padme, face each other." The couple followed his orders. As was the tradition at Naboo weddings, the couple did not speak. "You're love has proven strong and true. You have promised to guard and care for each other. To be strong when one is weak. To be the other's light when darkness threatens. Take each other's hands." Anakin held out his left hand for Padme to take before slowly extending his right hand, the metal fingers gleming in the dying light. Padme did not blink as she wrapped her hand around the machine, accepting it at once as part of her love. "Here before these people Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie are bound forever to travel the waters of life as Husband and Wife." A ring was given to Anakin and he slide onto Padme's finger. Padme took the ring given to her and slide it onto Anakin's finger. Once they returned to Coruscant, to their lives as Jedi and Senator their rings would be hidden. Worn as necklaces hidden beneath their clothes.

The Holy Man turned to Obi-Wan and Analise. "Obi-Wan and Analise, face each other." The second couple turned to each. Analise blushing faintly while Obi-Wan's eyes shined with devotion and love. "You're love has proven strong and true. You have promised to guard and care for each other. To be strong when one is weak. To be the other's light when darkness threatens. Take each other's hands." There was no hesitation, no need to hide as they quickly reached out and clasped hands. "Here before these people Obi-Wan Kenobi and Analise Skywalker are bound forever to travel the waters of life as Husband and Wife." At long last Obi-Wan was able to slip his ring onto Analise's finger where it would remain forever. It was his claim to her and as she slide her ring on his finger, his heart sang with joy as she claimed him as her's.

Yoda stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Pleased the Council is by these matches is. Prosper your lives will, long may you be together. May the Force be with you as together this new life you embark upon."

"So kiss already!"

"Ahsoka!"

"The order has been given," The Holy Man chuckled. "Obi-Wan, Anakin you may kiss your brides."

Anakin and Padme's kiss burned with the fierce fire of passion and love. They were so wrapped up in each other that a bomb could have gone off and the pair would have not noticed. They had fought their love and would soon be forced to be a secret couple.

Obi-Wan and Analise's kiss was filled with no less passion, but it was gentle and sweet. A spark, not a fire. Though Obi-Wan's eyes as they pulled apart promised that behind closed doors that fire would burn bright.

The Sun had his Queen.

The Moon had her Negotiator.

The twins peeked over at each other and flooded their Bond with love and happiness, devotion and joy.

War might be waging outside the door, but for now the Skywalker twins felt as though they at long last had an happy ending.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late and Ahsoka had been sent to bed. She didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to stay up and see the special blessing Qui-Gon and Padme's parents would do to bless the couples' futures and hopefully grant them many children. She secretly hoped that Analise and Padme had lots of children. Ahsoka would teach them everthing she had learned from the twins, including all the pranks Anakin had taught her.

Master Plo had been firm though and it was off to bed for the Togruta Youngling.

No...She wouldn't be a Youngling for long. She had heard the Masters talking. Soon Obi-Wan would be made a Master and join the Council. Anakin and Analise were to become Knights.

That meant that soon Ahsoka was to become a Padawan. Soon she would be off having adventures just like her big brothers and big sisters. Maybe even find a love all her own...If she was able to find a guy brave enough to stand up to Anakin and Obi-Wan and Master Plo and Master Qui-Gon.

Ahsoka turned over and gazed out the window. Stars twinkled down at her, as though longing to tell her the secrets of her future. She smiled, snuggling down under the covers.

Whatever was going to happen next, Ahsoka Tano couldn't wait.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: And with that Edge of War is finished! I am so happy and proud of myself that I was able to do this. It was diffently a challenge to write, but I enjoyed it all the way...And yes I did drop a little tribute to Star Trek (which I do not own, I think CBS does) in there;)**

 **Edge of War marks a shift of who will be the main focus in The Hunt, First Fight, and most of Crossing Battlefields. I bet you all know already who it is;)**

 **Thanks for reading Edge of War. I should have the first chapter of The Hunt up sometime tomorrow:)**


	67. The Hunt Announcement

**Announcement:**

 **The first chapter of The Hunt has been posted. Please check it out and I hope you all enjoy it:)**


End file.
